Studio 10
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: *UPDATE Epilogue* Quand on a 16 ans, et que la vie ne vous a laissé aucun répit, il faut du courage pour aller de l'avant ! Et faire les rencontres qui changeront vos vies...Histoire complète !
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie

**Auteur** : Tahiri-chan

 **Source** : Gundam Wing

 **Couple** : évident avec moi

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je les utilise pour les besoins de ma fiction

 **Note** : Après 10 ans sans aucune publication, je me suis reprise à écrire il y a un mois une fiction qui me trottait en tête. Elle est quasiment finie, pour être sûr de vous proposer la fin. En autant de temps, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, je vois bien que les fics GW sont moins suivis. N'hésitez pas toutefois si vou srepassez par là à me laisser un petit message en commentaire pour me dire si vous aimez !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 – Nouvelle vie, nouvelle ville, c'est la rentrée**

Le bruit caractéristique d'une clé tournant dans une serrure retentit dans le couloir de la résidence, au premier étage, troublant le calme habituel. Une porte s'ouvrit délicatement et un jeune homme chargé de courses put enfin poser ses achats sur la table basse du salon.

\- Ca y est, j'y suis enfin…

Enfin, oui, il pouvait le dire. Après avoir traversé plus d'épreuves qu'aucun jeune de son âge ne devrait connaître, il savoura le calme de son nouveau chez-lui. Depuis 3 jours en effet, aidé de Monsieur G, il a emménagé dans son nouvel appartement. Ménage, montage de meubles, ouverture de compteur, papiers administratifs, … fut son quotidien ses derniers jours. Tout cela était nécessaire mais il était bien content que cela soit fini, et qu'il puisse enfin se concentrer sur son but ultime : la rentrée.

A 16 ans, il allait faire sa rentrée en classe de Première Scientifique du Lycée privé de Sank dans deux jours. Nouveau dans cette ville, il n'avait aucune connaissance, aucun camarade de classe, et espérait pouvoir s'intégrer facilement dans l'établissement. Sa convocation lui précisait de se présenter 30 mn avant l'heure du premier cours, afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec son nouvel environnement…

Tout en rangeant soigneusement ses courses, il s'imaginait déjà dans deux jours… 

Ce Lundi de rentrée, le soleil était bien présent dans le ciel et illuminait les rues de Sank. Le jeune homme, impatient, endossa son sac à dos, et enfourcha son VTT. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le parcours et le connaissait désormais par cœur. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour de vrai ! Le cœur battant la chamade, il dévala les rues, et arriva comme convenu à 8h30, pour l'intégration des nouveaux. Certains lycéens étaient déjà présents dans la cour et échangeaient avec enthousiasme sur leurs vacances. Avisant le garage à vélo, il cadenassa son engin à deux roues et se dirigea vers le bureau du principal. A son arrivée, il vit qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Trois élèves étaient en train d'attendre devant la porte.

\- Bonjour ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Les timides bonjour qui lui répondirent lui firent comprendre que tout le monde ne vivait pas la rentrée de la même manière que lui.

Il attendit que se présente le principal et fut surpris de voir arriver à sa place trois jeunes garçons, élèves comme lui.

Un garçon brun prit la parole en premier :

\- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Ethan Oliver, et je suis en Terminale de ce lycée cette année. Je suis le délégué des terminales et je suis chargé d'intégrer les nouveaux de mon cursus. Je vais demander à Grégor Even de bien vouloir me suivre.

A ces mots, un grand garçon roux fit un pas en avant et échangea une vigoureuse poignée de main avec ledit délégué.

\- Enchanté Grégor, suis-moi, je te fais découvrir tes nouveaux quartiers !

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, un autre garçon prit la parole. Blond comme les blés, doté d'un regard bleu clair hypnotisant, il commença :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Quatre Raberba, je suis en première de ce lycée et suis donc délégué des premières cette année. Comme Ethan, je suis chargé d'intégrer les nouveaux de mon niveau. Je vais donc demander à Duane Maxwell de bien vouloir me suivre.

A ces mots, notre jeune garçon s'approcha et échangea une poignée de main avec le délégué :

\- Enchanté Quatre, moi c'est Duo, je suis impatient de découvrir ce lycée !

En lui serrant la main, Quatre détailla le nouveau venu. De la même taille que lui, très mince, vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir près du corps et un jean bleu délavé, le jeune garçon faisait sensation avec ses yeux d'une teinte proche du violet et surtout sa superbe natte châtaine qui lui battait les reins. Répondant à son grand sourire, Quatre répondit :

\- Bonjour Duane, eh bien je suis là pour ça, suis-moi !

Duo lui aussi laissa son regard couler sur son nouveau vis-à-vis. Malgré un style vestimentaire très classique, pantalon droit et chemise, le garçon à la peau diaphane était très beau, et son regard brillait d'intelligence.

\- Bon Quatre, je te mets à l'aise tout de suite, appelle-moi Duo, personne ne m'appelle Duane !

\- Ok, Duo ! Moi, ça me va ! Alors, tu es arrivé récemment à Sank, c'est cela ?

\- Oui, i jours exactement. Je ne connais pas grand chose du coin mais ce weekend, j'ai déjà découvert des jolis quartiers. Je pense que je vais me plaire. J'espère que ça sera pareil avec le lycée.

\- Eh bien, 3 jours, ce n'est pas beaucoup pour t'habituer en effet, mais pas d'inquiétude, la ville comme le lycée sont de vrais bijoux pour les jeunes comme nous et c'est un vrai plaisir que de vivre ici. J'espère que tu le ressentiras comme tel ! Tu as beaucoup de choix d'options si tu le souhaites, le CDI est une vraie médiathèque et les locaux sont entretenus et modernes. Décrit Quatre.

\- Ca a l'air chouette ! répondit Duo. Dis Quatre, dans quelle classe es-tu ?

\- Je vais rentrer en Première de sciences économique, options finances et vie d'entreprise.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace :

\- Mmmmm….passionnant…sans doute !

Quatre s'esclaffa :

\- Oui, oui tu peux me croire ! En tout cas, pour moi ça l'est ! Mais je veux bien croire que ça ne parle pas à tout le monde. Du coup, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ta filière ?

\- Non, j'ai choisi la Première scientifique, option biologie humaine.

-Ah ? C'est drôle, je te voyais plus dans le littéraire… de manière tout à fait subjective soit dit en passant !

\- Ca m'aurait plu aussi mais pour ce que je souhaites faire, cela n'était pas très adéquat… répondit Duo.

Quatre ne rentra pas dans les détails, même si la curiosité le taraudait. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait et en même temps, il sentait que leurs caractères pourraient s'entendre à merveille. Il remarqua cependant que Duo restait tendu. Tout en continuant la visite, Quatre proposa :

\- Duo, si tu veux, j'ai deux de mes proches amis qui seront dans la même filière que toi. Veux-tu que je te les présente ?

\- Volontiers, Quatre ! Ce serait super ! S'exclama Duo d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- Viens par là, je t'ai fait visiter le principal, je vais te présenter à mes amis, ils se chargeront du reste !

\- OK, ça marche Quatre !

Duo suivit Quatre d'un pas enthousiaste, ravi de son premier contact au lycée. Quatre lui plaisait bien, il rayonnait d'une vraie gentillesse et lui présentait déjà des amis.

\- Heero, Trowa ! Cria Quatre en agitant la main,

Deux grands jeunes hommes approchèrent à l'appel de Quatre. L'un d'entre eux, très grand, châtain avec une grande mèche qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, avait des yeux verts perçants et son visage ne semblait traversé d'aucune émotion. Cependant, à la vue de Quatre, Duo put voir ses yeux s'illuminer. Quatre lui présenta comme étant Trowa Barton, en Première scientifique, biologie animal. La voix douce qu'utilisa Quatre pour le présenter n'échappa pas à Duo, qui ne savait pas encore quoi faire de cette information. Il relégua celle-ci dans un coin de sa mémoire, en attendant plus tard.

Derrière Trowa, se tenait ledit Heero, en déduit Duo. Grand également, il le dépassait d'une tête. Un corps fin mais musclé et entretenu, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un polo blanc, des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux bleus…cobalt ? Il était à tomber. Le sourire semblait être en option chez lui mais Duo détecta immédiatement une étrange sensation lorsqu'il croisa son regard froid. Elle fut fugace mais le laissa un peu rêveur. Il se secoua quand Quatre lui présenta Heero Yuy, en Première scientifique également, option sciences techniques et informatiques.

Ils avaient tous les trois des options différentes, mais le tronc commun était le même. A la sonnerie, Quatre dut partir :

\- Duo, je te laisse avec ces deux grands dadais. Ne te laisse pas impressionner, ils sont adorables, mais un peu rustres parfois ! Heero, Trowa, je compte sur vous pour ne pas lui faire peur !

\- Quatre, que vas-tu lui faire imaginer ? répondit Trowa.

\- Hn, répondit Heero.

Quatre s'enfuit rapidement sans répondre.

\- Duo, je te propose de nous suivre, n'hésites pas à nous poser des questions si tu en as, nous nous ferons un plaisir de te répondre, expliqua Trowa.

La même gentillesse que Quatre, le même ton, c'était rafraîchissant et cela acheva de rassurer Duo.

\- Merci les gars, c'est super gentil, répondit Duo.

Et ils se rendirent tous les trois vers leur nouvelle salle de classe… 


	2. Chapitre 2 : rencontre à la bibliothèque

**Chapitre 2 – Rencontre à la bibliothèque**

17h00 sonna au lycée. Duo s'étira de sa chaise et prit ses livres. La journée s'achevait par une option, il n'était donc plus avec Trowa et Heero. Il se dirigea vers les casiers des premières dans le couloir, et retrouva ses amis en train d'échanger avec Quatre sur leur première journée. Ils avaient choisi des casiers voisins pour pouvoir rapidement se retrouver et Duo fut sensible à cette marque de sympathie.

\- Tiens, Duo ! s'exclama Quatre, alors cette première journée, pas trop dur ?

\- Non Quatre, je suis ravi, c'est encore plus plaisant que je ne le pensais ! Et les profs sont intéressants. Sauf peut être le professeur d'histoire…

A ces mots, Heero et Trowa firent également la grimace.

\- Monsieur Twansky est gentil mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très pédagogue, commenta Trowa.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, renchérit Duo.

\- Bon, mis à part ça, tu as réussi à te diriger, et ils ne t'ont pas mangé, dit Quatre, en montrant d'un signe du menton ses deux compères.

Duo se mit à rire :

\- Eh bien, non ! Et je suis ravi de les avoir eus comme guides ! Merci de vous être occupé de moi aujourd'hui, je vous en suis reconnaissant !

\- Mais non, Duo, c'est un plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance, dit Trowa

\- Pas de problème, dit Heero, s'attirant un regard surpris de Quatre

\- C'est gentil les gars ! Bon du coup je rentre, je vous dis à demain ?

\- Penses bien, Duo, que c'est à 9h00 la sonnerie et non 8h30, tu as du temps demain matin ! prévint Quatre

\- OK, ça marche ! A demain les amis, merci encore !

Duo se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le garage à vélo, où l'attendait son VTT. Les devoirs n'étaient pas nombreux en ce premier jour, il choisit de faire un plus grand tour avant de rentrer chez lui et s'aérer la tête.

Il était content de s'être déjà fait des amis. Trowa lui avait proposé de s'asseoir à côté de lui en classe, afin de pouvoir répondre à ses questions si besoin. Heero s'était placé devant eux, pour ne pas être trop loin. Trowa était attentif et bosseur, très discret sur lui-même. Heero était encore pire, une tombe mais il laissait une sensation bizarre à Duo, celle qui lui dictait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui. De ce fait, il n'en avait pas peur, et était même ravi d'être à côté de lui. Il avait appris tout de même qu'Heero et Trowa étaient amis depuis la 6ème, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés et l'un et l'autre suite à des déménagements de leurs parents. Quatre était déjà dans les murs, il les avait naturellement pris sous son aile, et guider dans leur nouvelle ville. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés ensuite.

Le temps de faire le bilan, il était déjà arrivé au pied de son immeuble. Cette coquette résidence de deux étages abritait différents appartements. Sur son palier, au premier étage, il y avait 3 autres studios.

Le sien n'était pas très grand mais suffisant pour lui tout seul. L'entrée donnait directement dans le salon, dans lequel trônait un clic-clac que Monsieur G lui avait gracieusement donné, à côté d'une table basse et d'une étagère en bois massif chinées dans une brocante. La cuisine, dans un L, était déjà aménagée, et Duo avait dû simplement investir dans un frigo et un micro-ondes. Il avait aussi acheté deux chaises pour la table bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. A gauche de l'entrée, sa chambre séparée était meublée succinctement d'un lit et d'un chevet, et comprenait un placard déjà intégré dans le mur. La salle de bain était accessible par sa chambre et proposait une grande douche et une vasque. Duo avait tout de suite apprécié la grandeur de la douche lorsqu'il avait visité cet appartement. Et par dessus tout, il a eu le coup de cœur pour le balcon, sur lequel il pourrait installer une petite table de jardin lorsqu'il en aurait les moyens. Le tout était neuf et moderne, la résidence n'ayant pas plus de 5 ans.

L'argent de l'assurance-vie de ses parents lui avait permis d'acquérir cet appartement, en attendant de finir ses études et de s'installer réellement. L'idée de gaspiller cet argent en location l'avait rebuté et il avait préféré investir directement. Il sera toujours temps de vendre et de racheter plus grand ensuite. Il savait qu'il devrait faire attention cependant, il n'avait aucun revenu à part quelques allocations et le complément que lui envoyait sa tante chaque mois. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de grandes dépenses et devrait vivre chichement. En pensant à sa tante, son esprit vagabonda quelques instants pour revenir à sa vie d'avant. Très vite, ses poings se crispèrent et il secoua la tête pour revenir au présent.

\- Laissons le passé au passé, je dois me focaliser sur mon avenir, se promit Duo.

Il sortit ses quelques livres de son sac à dos et entreprit de les couvrir. Il s'attela ensuite à la cuisine et se prépara son repas du soir. Il anticipa sur le déjeuner du lendemain, à emporter au lycée.

Après le repas, Duo se posa dans son canapé et lut quelques pages de sa dernière lecture. La journée fut fatigante, et le sommeil ne tarda pas à le pousser au lit. Duo sombra dans le sommeil, malgré lui peuplé de cauchemars qui ne le quittaient pas…

Le reste de la semaine au lycée se déroula de la même façon. Duo fit plus ample connaissance avec ses nouveaux amis, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Il avait très peur de la solitude et se sentait au moins entouré au lycée, à défaut de l'être chez lui. Il se rendit compte que chacun d'entre eux gardait une part de mystère car aucun ne rentrait dans les détails de sa vie privée, et cela lui convenait. Heero arrivait au lycée en voiture, et repartait également en voiture. Duo n'arrivait pas à définir qui était au volant, car les vitres de la voiture étaient exagérément teintées. Trowa prenait le car, parfois accompagné de Quatre. Ce dernier venait aussi parfois en voiture, conduite par une très jolie femme, aussi brune que Quatre était blond. Duo supposa qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, bien qu'elle paraissait jeune par rapport à Quatre.

Duo se plaisait à inventer la vie de ses amis à travers les quelques indices qu'il recoupait. Mais il se gardait bien d'aller plus loin.

Quand le weekend arriva, Duo se retrouva seul dans son appartement. A son arrivée, il devait découvrir la ville, et les deux jours passèrent terriblement vite. Et même s'il restait encore des choses à découvrir, Duo commença vraiment pour la première fois à ressentir cette solitude qui lui faisait peur.

\- Bon, mon brave Duo, tu ne vas pas te morfondre ici, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Allez zou, il paraît que la bibliothèque de Sank est la plus prestigieuse de la région, allons voir ce qu'il en est ! se dit-il.

Saisissant au vol son sac de cours, Duo descendit au garage, prit son vélo et se dirigea vers la prestigieuse médiathèque de Sank, un bâtiment majestueux et immense, abritant en même temps les archives de la ville.

La décoration à l'ancienne plut d'office à Duo. Tout avait été étudié pour favoriser le calme et la concentration. D'un coup d'œil, Duo put apercevoir des boxes, réservés à des travaux de groupe. Les rayonnages des bibliothèques étaient immenses et toutes les catégories étaient représentées. Alléché par toutes ses splendeurs qui lui tendaient les bras, Duo se rendit à l'accueil afin d'obtenir une carte de lecteur.

\- Duo ?

L'intéressé, empochant sa carte, se retourna vivement vers la voix qui l'interpellait. Il eut la –bonne - surprise de voir Heero le regarder avec étonnement.

\- Oh, salut Heero, chuchota Duo. Que fais-tu donc ici ?

Il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur tellement cette question était bête, mais Heero y répondit tout de même :

\- La même chose que toi sans doute ? Je viens bosser mes cours, pour ne pas prendre de retard.

\- C'est une bonne idée, en fait je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis venu faire, mais j'adore les livres alors, et puis j'ai emmené mon sac, au cas où…débita Duo, tout d'une traite.

Se rendant compte du désordre de sa phrase, Duo piqua un fard et Heero eut un petit sourire. Est-ce lui qui le déstabilisait ainsi ?

\- Si tu veux, on peut prendre un box et étudier ensemble, au moins sur notre tronc commun. Proposa Heero.

\- Oo..oui, bonne idée, bégaya Duo. Décidément, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Heero se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda si un box était dispo. Par chance, à la rentrée, peu d'étudiants encore écumaient la bibliothèque et il n'y avait que l'embarras du choix.

\- Allons-y, nous avons une heure !

Heero et Duo se rendirent dans un box, et progressivement, Duo s'habitua à la présence calme de Heero et put enfin aligner quelques idées correctes. L'heure passa très vite, et il vint le temps de laisser le box à d'autres. Duo et Heero se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans faire de bruit.

\- Merci Heero pour ta proposition, c'était une excellente idée, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié !

\- Pas de problème Duo, n'hésites pas si tu veux que l'on recommence. Répondit le susnommé.

\- Ben en fait….oui je veux bien ! Lâcha Duo, dans un enthousiasme incontrôlé.

Heero le regarda, l'œil un peu surpris par tant de véhémence :

\- Eh bien, pas de souci…Je viens souvent le samedi après-midi. On peut refaire la même chose la semaine prochaine, en fonction des cours ?

\- Oui, super, ok !

La joie qui transparaissait dans la voix de Duo laissa Heero un peu perplexe. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Ok alors, bon je te laisse, je dois rentrer. Bonne soirée à toi et à lundi.

\- Oui, toi aussi.

Heero laissa Duo devant son vélo et se dirigea vers une magnifique moto blanche et rouge, garée un peu plus loin. Duo en resta pantois et admira la magnifique ligne de cette bécane. Il ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard le conducteur qui la chevauchait, son blouson de motard mettant en avantage sa ligne parfaite. Heero fit un petit signe de main à Duo, avant de partir dans un bruit de moteur.

Rêvassant, Duo rentra chez lui, en pensant que finalement son samedi s'était bien passé et que d'autres se profilaient du même acabit. Et il décida que cela lui plaisait.


	3. Chapitre 3 : le chasseur de tête

**Commentaires : Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette histoire, que je m'attelle à finir rapidement, même si pour le moment, j'en suis à 12 chapitres. Je ne sais pas si elle est lue, si c'est le cas, si la lecture est agréable ou au contraire difficile. N'hésitez pas à me faire part des remarques éventuelles ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3 – Le chasseur de tête**

Il passa son dimanche à lire et profiter du soleil sur son balcon. Il découvrit un parc non loin, cadre parfait pour un footing matinal. Il prépara son sac pour la reprise de l'école. Tout était prêt pour lundi et il était impatient de retrouver ses amis.

\- Bonjour Duo, alors comment s'est passé ton weekend ? demanda Quatre, en arrivant à son casier.

\- Bonjour Quat-chou ! Et bien pas mal, ma foi, j'avais peur de m'ennuyer mais en fait, j'ai été de surprise en surprise.

Le regard soudain rêveur de son ami intrigua Quatre, qui ne s'offusqua même pas du surnom affectueux dont l'affublait Duo.

\- Ah bon ? A ce point ? Tes parents t'ont emmené visiter la ville ? Vous avez essayé de vous promener ?

Eludant la question, Duo répondit :

\- J'ai découvert la médiathèque de Sank, et c'est juste une pure merveille !

Quatre ne peut qu'acquiescer :

\- Oh oui, elle est terrible et c'est l'une des meilleures du pays.

\- On comprend pourquoi !

Tout en écoutant leur conversation, Heero ne pipa mot. Comprenant la volonté de discrétion de Duo, il ne dévoila pas leur rencontre fortuite de Samedi, ni le fait que Duo lui semblait…bien seul.

Avisant un bagage un peu particulier de Quatre, Duo ne put résister à satisfaire sa curiosité :

\- Quatre, qu'as-tu donc là ?

\- Oh ça ? C'est mon violon, j'ai cours ce soir et je dois partir directement après le lycée.

\- Oh, tu es musicien ?

Le ton nostalgique que Duo prit frappa ses amis et Quatre le questionna :

\- Le serais-tu toi aussi ?

\- Oh, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus joué, je ne suis même pas sûr que j'y arriverais encore…

\- De quoi jouais-tu ? demanda doucement Trowa

\- Du piano… Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Quatre

\- C'est ainsi. Trancha Duo.

La réponse ne souffrait d'aucune autre question. La conversation était finie, et Duo s'en voulut un peu de s'être laissé aller comme ça. Mais bon, en même temps, ce sont ces amis, il ne peut pas leur en vouloir de chercher à en savoir un peu plus.

La sonnerie les sauva d'une intense réflexion et ils se séparèrent dans les couloirs.

Quelques semaines ainsi passèrent. Duo s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie, il s'entendait à merveille avec Quatre, Trowa et Heero. Il fit connaissance avec d'autres camarades de lycée au gré des options et autres cours, comme Réléna, la « pink Lady », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Cette fille suivait la même option que Quatre, mais collait de manière agaçante Heero sur la cour. Elle se morfondait d'amour pour lui, mais cela ne semblait pas partagé. Heero était toujours prodigieusement agacé par ses marques d'affection, et n'hésitait pas à l'envoyer balader. Au début, Duo trouvait cela drôle, puis petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de ses rencontres « secrètes » avec son Hee-kun », il se prit à avoir des envies de meurtres. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi cela le touchait autant, et pourquoi ce soulagement à chaque fois qu'Heero envoyait Réléna voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Dans son option, il s'entendait à merveille avec Hilde Schbeiker, une brune aux cheveux courts, très volubile et vive. Il prenait cependant soin de ne pas la laisser trop s'immiscer dans sa vie car elle était aussi très curieuse.

Un samedi soir, au cours de leur première semaine de vacances depuis la rentrée, Quatre proposa une sortie au cinéma de Sank, que chacun accepta avec enthousiaste. Duo prit plaisir à se préparer et enfila un jean noir moulant et un débardeur près du corps. Il ramena ces très longs cheveux en queue basse pour changer un peu et il décida qu'il était très bien.

\- Une vraie midinette ! pensa t'il, mais après tout, cela faisait du bien de prendre soin de soi.

A 19h00, il se retrouva devant le cinéma. Trowa était déjà arrivé et ils discutèrent en attendant les autres. Un vrombissement de moteur leur apprirent que Heero était arrivé. Le bus s'arrêta non loin et laissa Quatre sur le trottoir. La soirée pouvait commencer.

\- Bonsoir Hee-kun, bonsoir Quat-chou ! S'écria Duo, en agitant fébrilement la main.

\- Bonsoir mon Duo ! l'étreignit Quatre.

\- Bonsoir, dit sobrement Heero.

Ce dernier détailla des pieds à la tête Duo, laissant une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

« Non, je me fais des films » pensa Duo. Il en fit de même. Heero était très beau de nouveau. Son pantalon noir moulant, tee-shirt rouge et veste noire, le mettait très en valeur et Duo ressentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

\- Allez, on va le voir, ce film ? proposa Trowa

\- C'est parti mon kikiiiii ! s'exclama Duo, reprenant ses esprits.

En quelques semaines, l'apparente timidité de Duo avait laissé place à un caractère joyeux et optimiste. Les affublant de tous les surnoms possibles, de manière affectueuse, il avait réussi à se faire une place de choix dans le cœur de ses amis et s'en voulait un peu de leur cacher la réalité de sa situation.

A la sortie du film, ils commentèrent chacun le film.

\- C'était pas mal, les acteurs jouaient bien.

\- Oui, mais il y avait sans doute plus à exploiter dans le scénario !

\- Quel scénario ? J'appelle pas ça un scénario !

\- Oh t'es dur là ! Bon, et si on allait prendre un verre chez Mary's ?

Duo stoppa net et réfléchit, laissant ces amis surpris. Il se reprit vite :

\- Ok, mais un seul ! Mon argent de poche n'est pas extensible !

\- Allez Duo, ce n'est pas pour une fois, dit Quatre, étonné de la repartie de son ami.

\- On y va ? Coupa Trowa.

Ils s'installèrent à une banquette libre et reprirent leur discussion, enfin surtout deux.

Duo se leva pour aller aux toilettes et à sa sortie, se fit alpaguer par un homme au passage.

Ses trois amis regardèrent la scène se tenir de loin et se tinrent prêts à intervenir. Que voulait cet homme à leur ami ? Ils le virent lui tendre un bout de papier et Duo hocher la tête, Le sourire un peu crispé qu'il abordait les convainquirent qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise dans la conversation. Au moment où Heero allait se lever, Duo retourna à sa place.

\- Eh bien, Duo, du succès ? Plaisanta Quatre

\- Tu plaisantes, Quat' ? Il a au moins 40 ans…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Dit un peu brusquement Heero.

Duo tourna rapidement la tête vers lui et le regarda avant de répondre. Il pesa le pour et le contre et décida qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

\- Cet homme est Elie Mc Millen. Il s'est présenté comme un chasseur de tête. Il m'a proposé de faire des shootings.

Le silence se fit à table, rompu par Quatre :

\- Remarque, il a bon goût !

\- Oh, Quatre, arrête un peu, dit gêné Duo.

\- Si, si, Duo, pas de fausse modestie, tu es très beau. Mais tu vas accepter ?

\- Bah là, de but en blanc, j'en sais rien. J'ai pas les modalités, il ne faut pas que ça empiète sur mes cours. Mais ça me fera un travail, ce n'est pas négligeable dans ma situation…

Se rendant compte trop tard de la boulette qu'il avait lâché, il se tut. Malheureusement pour lui, Trowa saisit la remarque au vol.

\- Quelle situation, Duo ?

Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent intensément, attendant sa réponse. Duo se sentit perdu.

\- Duo, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Dis-nous ce qu'il y a, on a bien vu que tu nous cachais des choses…

Duo se sentit un peu perdu. Que faire ? Il n'allait pas mentir. Botter en touche ? Ils vont le sentir. Leur dire la vérité, avec les risques que cela comporte pour sa tranquillité ? Mais il savait qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance. Il regarda Heero, qui attendait lui aussi sa décision et qui semblait suivre toutes les étapes de sa réflexion. Prenant une grande inspiration, Duo se lança.

\- Oui, effectivement, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Mais je ne voulais pas, et ne veux toujours pas que cela soit connu de tout le monde.

\- Nous ne dirons rien, trancha Heero.

Rassuré par le ton sans équivoque de son ami, Duo reprit :

\- Heero, j'ai confiance en vous. Par où commencer ? En fait, je suis orphelin, je vis seul à Sank et je n'ai que peu de ressources.

\- Mon Dieu, Duo et tu nous as caché ça ? S'écria Quatre, s'attirant 2 regards noirs.

\- Quatre, laisse Duo s'exprimer. Intima Trowa.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous raconter aujourd'hui ce qui m'a mené là, mais sachez simplement que j'ai obtenu mon émancipation par le juge des tutelles, et que je peux aujourd'hui décider pour ma vie. J'ai choisi de déménager et d'acquérir un appartement sur Sank, car le lycée me plaisait bien. Ca ne fait vraiment que 3 mois que je suis dans cette situation alors je suis sans doute un peu maladroit dans ma manière de faire et mes parents ne sont plus là pour m'aider …

Après un soupir, il reprit :

\- Maintenant, être seul c'est pas facile tous les jours et je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu de moi comme ami, ça me rassure un peu. C'est peut-être tôt pour vous le dire, mais je suis content de pouvoir compter sur vous.

Les 3 amis étaient pantois de ce qu'ils apprenaient, même si tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Heero comprenait mieux l'enthousiasme de Duo pour leur samedi après-midi ensemble, cela lui passait le temps.

\- Duo, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, affirma Trowa. Quatre opina du chef.

Le regard qu'adressa Heero à Duo le conforta également dans ce sens.

\- Alors la proposition de travail, là, vous comprenez, il faut que je réfléchisse…

\- Duo, bien entendu, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est pas rassurant si tu y vas seul ! s'exclama Quatre

\- Je sais, Quatre, je ne suis pas idiot, répondit Duo.

\- J'en suis convaincu mais qui nous dit qu'il est sérieux ?

L'instinct protecteur de Quatre s'était mis en route et il tenait à avertir son ami des dangers que peuvent représenter ce genre d'offre alléchante pour des proies faciles.

\- Quatre, je n'ai pas dit oui, je vais voir, et je vous préviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura Duo.

Bon, tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si dur de leur dévoiler la vérité. Duo ressentait un vrai soulagement d'avoir pu s'exprimer, un poids en moins qui s'est envolé.

Achevant leur pot, Quatre avisa l'heure et s'exclama :

\- Ah là là, Iria doit arriver dans une minute ! Je dois me sauver.

\- Il est tard, je crois que nous allons tous rentrer. Fit Trowa.

\- Je te raccompagne Trowa ? Demanda Quatre.

\- Oui je veux bien, le dernier bus est déjà passé.

Ils sortirent du bar et Duo se dirigea vers son vélo. Son gros soupir désappointé attira ses amis qui s'enquirent de la situation :

\- Mon pneu est crevé et je n'ai rien prévu… maugréa Duo.

\- Je te ramène, dit Heero.

Un regard interrogateur le fixa :

\- J'ai un deuxième casque. Expliqua Heero

\- C'est gentil Hee-kun, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon vélo là, c'est une invitation au vol, je vais rentrer à pied avec.

\- Tu es loin ? Demanda Quatre, pendant qu'une voiture se garait à côté de lui.

\- Il va bien me falloir 20-30 mn pour me rendre chez moi.

\- En pleine nuit ? C'est trop dangereux ! Ecoute, Duo, on va le prendre dans la voiture ton vélo, rentre avec Heero, tu viendras le chercher demain chez moi. Proposa Quatre

Puis se tournant vers la voiture, il fit :

\- Bonsoir Iria !

Une jeune femme brune, que Duo avait déjà vu, ouvrit sa vitre et s'enquit :

\- Salut les gars, eh bien c'est le conciliabule de fin de soirée ?

\- Oui, notre ami Duo, que je te présente là, a un souci avec son vélo. Peut-on prendre le vélo avec nous pour que Duo puisse rentrer avec Heero en moto ?

\- Pas de souci, Quatre ! Bonsoir Duo, enchanté je suis Iria Raberba !

Même sourire, même regard charmeur, à part les cheveux, Iria ressemblait énormément à Quatre.

\- Enchanté Iria ! Merci de bien vouloir me dépanner, je n'ai rien sur moi… fit contrit Duo

\- Tatata, pas de souci, par contre comment viendras-tu le récupérer ? Tes parents pourront t'emmener ?

Quatre toussota et répondit :

\- Duo, si tu veux, il y a une ligne de bus qui passe près de chez nous. Tu pourras venir demain si tu veux, nous ne bougerons pas.

\- Super Quatre, c'est gentil ! Je vais faire comme ça. Peux-tu me donner ton adresse ?

Iria farfouilla dans son sac, et tendit un morceau de papier à Quatre

\- Tiens, écris là-dessus ! Vous chargez le vélo les garçons ?

Trowa et Heero ouvrirent le coffre du monospace et firent rentrer le vélo tant bien que mal.

\- Gardez une place pour Trowa tout de même, s'esclaffa Iria, Bon allez en voiture, il est tard et je voudrais bien me coucher ! Bonne soirée Heero, Duo, ce fut un plaisir ! A demain !

Quatre tendit les indications à Duo.

\- N'hésites pas à m'appeler si t'as un souci pour trouver !

\- Pas de problème ! Merci Quatre, à demain alors !

La voiture s'éloigna rapidement avec son chargement et laissèrent Heero et Duo sur le trottoir. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Heero fut le premier à casser le charme :

\- Allez, viens, où habites-tu ?

\- Je suis à la résidence des Cèdres, dans le quartier Ouest. Tu connais ?

\- Oui, je vois.

Il lui tendit un casque sorti de son siège et aida Duo à l'enfiler. C'était une sensation bizarre, mais en même temps, Duo était ravi de la proposition de Heero, il avait hâte d'essayer sa moto.

\- Es-tu déjà monté à moto ?

-Non, avoua Duo.

-Mets-toi derrière moi et surtout, tiens-toi bien à moi, expliqua Heero.

Les bras de Duo enlacèrent délicatement le dos de Heero. Des frissons parcoururent ce dernier en sentant le corps de Duo contre le sien. D'un geste, il lui intima de le serrer fortement pour ne pas décoller au démarrage. Duo ne se fit pas prier et resserra son étreinte. Lui aussi n'en menait pas large, il ne comprenait pas la soudaine rougeur qui lui chauffait les joues. Décidément, Heero lui faisait ressentir de nouvelles choses inconnues et c'était très perturbant mais aussi…très plaisant.

La moto partit dans un vrombissement. Duo sentait l'air fouetter ses vêtements, et il se félicita d'avoir opté pour le blouson ce soir. Et surtout, il se sentit…libre. Cette liberté chèrement gagnée, il la ressentait du plus profond de son être, alors qu'ils avalaient les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient de son appartement. Ce moment fut trop court, et il ne put cacher sa déception en arrivant chez lui, et en tendant le casque à Heero.

\- Merci Heero, c'était vraiment…cool, fit Duo, ne trouvant pas d'autre mot

\- De rien, Duo.

\- Je te dis à Lundi alors, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bon bah, bonne nuit alors, finit Duo en se retournant vers l'entrée de son immeuble.

En saisissant son digicode, il entendit Heero l'appeler :

\- Duo ?

\- Oui ? répondit Duo, se retournant précipitamment

\- Tu as aimé le tour en moto ?

\- J'ai même adoré, dit franchement Duo

\- Que dirais-tu d'un vrai tour demain avant d'aller chez Quatre ? Je t'emmènerai.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Hn, se renfrogna Heero

\- Je serais trop content ! s'écria Duo

\- Ok.

\- Tu viens me chercher à quelle heure ?

\- 14h ?

\- Ca marche, je serais prêt.

\- Bonne nuit Duo.

\- Bonne nuit Heero.

Heero enfourcha Wing, sa moto et repartit dans la nuit. C'est en imaginant sa journée de demain que Duo monta allègrement les escaliers qui menait au premier étage. Le sourire ne le quitta pas alors qu'il se lova dans son lit. Cette nuit là, les cauchemars le laissèrent tranquille.


	4. Chapitre 4 : un dimanche idéal

**Petite note : Voici le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire. Je tâcherai d'updater tous les dimanches, dans la mesure du possible.**

Je suis ravie d'avoir eu mes premières reviews et je vous en remercie. Je réponds personnellement quand cela est possible, mais parfois les adresses ne sont pas disponibles.

Elisa : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elle est attendue. Je vois bien ce que tu veux dire par les anciennes : je fais partie de l'ancienne génération d'il y a 14 ans ! Normal que cela s'en ressente...J'espère juste que cela n'est pas trop désagréable !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 4 : Un dimanche idéal**

Ce dimanche, Duo se leva vers 11h, étrangement serein et reposé. La nuit parfaite qu'il avait passée avait un peu effacé la fatigue générée par ses autres mauvaises nuits. Lorsqu'il vit l'heure, il sauta par dessus son lit. Pas question d'être en retard ! Douche, habillage, petit-déjeuner amélioré, toilette, préparation des paniers-repas pour la semaine, le sac pour réparer son vélo et à 14h, il était prêt pour embarquer pour son beau voyage.

Pour éviter à Heero de chercher son appartement, il l'attendit sagement en bas de l'immeuble. Heero était très ponctuel, c'était avec excitation qu'il vit la moto se rapprocher de lui.

\- Bonjour Duo,

\- Salut Hee-kun !

\- Tu as tout ?

\- Oui, j'ai tout mis dans mon sac à dos.

\- Alors, c'est parti.

Heero lui tendit le casque puis lui présenta son dos pour qu'il s'installe. Duo s'assit franchement et étreignit avec force le pilote. Heero se raidit un peu.

\- Oh, je te fais mal Heero ?

\- Non, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude, répondit Heero. Remets-toi comme tu étais, c'était très bien.

\- Ah ? euuuh OK. Bafouilla Duo.

Eh bien, au moins, il avait une place de choix. Il se rendit compte qu'à défaut d'être sans doute le seul, il était l'un des rares privilégiés à monter sur Wing et à accompagner d'aussi près Heero. Il en ressentit comme une immense fierté.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand Heero démarra sa bécane. Heero ne savait pas encore où il emmènerait Duo mais il décida de laisser parler son instinct. Et celui-ci lui dicta que Duo avait besoin de savourer la sensation de liberté que procurait cette moto, ce pourquoi lui aussi adorait piloter. Il choisit donc de quitter Sank et de passer par des grands axes, permettant plus d'accélération. Ils se grisèrent de la vitesse pendant une bonne demi-heure, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot, sans un échange.

Duo ne reprit vraiment conscience que quand la moto s'arrêta. Il en descendit avec Heero et en enlevant son casque, il découvrit une vue splendide de Sank, en haut d'une grande colline. La ville était sous leurs pieds, brillant des rayons de soleil qui la frappaient. De ce point de vue, la ville était encore plus impressionnante, avec son mélange de modernité et de tradition.

\- Whouaaaaa…. Murmura t'il

\- C'est ma vue préférée, dit doucement Heero

\- C'est magnifique, Heero, j'adore, c'est … magique.

Heero sembla content de son petit effet, et prit le temps de s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Duo se plaça à côté de lui sans rechigner et huma l'air.

\- Heero, tu as eu une très bonne idée de m'emmener ici, je me sens bien.

\- Moi aussi. C'est un endroit où je me rends souvent pour dessiner. Confia son ami, semblant enclin à la confidence.

\- Dessiner ? Tu dessines ? Quel technique utilises-tu ? Interrogea Duo.

\- J'aime beaucoup les aquarelles, mais il m'arrive, selon les inspirations et envie, d'utiliser d'autres matériaux.

\- Et tu as des thèmes de prédilection peut-être ?

Heero réfléchit un peu

\- Ce qui est beau… Peu importe, pourvu que ce soit …beau.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup voir ce que tu dessines, Heero.

\- Un jour peut-être, Duo…

Duo sourit. Il n'avait pas dit non, et lui avait confié une partie de sa vie. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils faisaient tous les deux encore un pas en avant ce weekend et il en était heureux. Non pas qu'Heero le rejetait mais il était très secret et peu prolixe. Il semblait à Duo que de le compter parmi ses vrais amis serait un bien précieux qu'il faudrait cajoler. Cependant, il était tout à fait conscient que lui-même se fixait certaines limites. Son passé le brûlait tellement…

Heero était surpris quant à lui de ce qu'il arrivait à lui dire, à lui proposer alors même qu'il ne connaissait Duo que seulement depuis quelques semaines. Mais il se sentait bien, et à ses côtés, il oubliait un peu ce qu'était sa vie. Non pas que Trowa n'y avait pas sa place, c'était son meilleur ami et il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Mais Duo comptait pour lui d'une manière très différente, et il se promit d'explorer ses nouveaux sentiments naissants.

Duo rompit le timide silence qui s'était installé :

\- Ro' ?

\- Hn ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- C'en était pas une ?

\- Hein ? Mais non, une vraie question !

\- Ca dépend quoi.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est que de la curiosité ! J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu typé, mais je suis incapable de dire en quoi …Je suis ridicule si jamais c'est pas ça ! Tu peux m'éclairer ?

Heero ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce type de question, mais ça ressemblait bien à Duo, de s'attacher à des détails insignifiants…

\- Eh bien, cela vient sans doute de mes origines.

Duo fit un grand sourire :

\- Là, j'en étais sûr ! Allez dis-moi ce qui donne un si beau garçon ?!

L'ambiguïté de la question ne perturba même pas Duo. Heero souleva un sourcil mais ne releva pas le compliment :

\- Mes parents sont japonais. Mon père est même plus exactement russo-japonais. Et j'ai bien pris de son côté.

\- C'est rigolo, je ne voyais pas les japonais si bronzés…

\- Peut-être d'autres mélanges dont moi-même j'ignore l'existence…

\- Et…tu le parles ?

\- Ca fait deux questions, Duo.

\- Mééééé, ste plait 'Ro !

\- Je maîtrise le japonais, pas le russe.

\- Whaaaaaa….fit Duo, ébahi.

Un ange passa.

\- Allez, en route, remballe ta tresse et tes questions, Quatre va nous attendre ! s'exclama Heero, en se levant d'un coup.

\- Hey ! Laisse ma tresse où elle est ! S'offusqua son ami, Oui, tu as raison, je dois aussi penser à réparer mon vélo et ensuite avoir le temps de rentrer !

La route jusqu'à Quatre leur sembla très courte. Il arriva vite le temps où la moto se gara devant une grande et belle maison de ville.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, fit Heero, en ôtant son casque.

Duo eut du mal à émerger :

\- Hein ? Euuuh, ah oui, pardon, ok, super, euuuuh c'est chez Quatre ?

Le sourire narquois qu'Heero aborda ne lui échappa pas.

\- Eeeeeh mais il se fiche de moi en plus ! Hee-chan, ce n'est pas drôle !

Heero fit la grimace

\- Hee…chan ? Hmphf !

\- Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi, na ! Fit Duo, en finissant sa prose sur un beau tirage de langue.

\- C'est pour les filles ! Protesta faiblement Heero.

Duo ne l'écoutait déjà plus, occupé à détailler la maison bourgeoise qui se tenait devant lui, ou tout du moins les barrières en fer forgé, qui laissait deviner un chemin qui allait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Heero devança Duo et sonna au portillon. Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Quatre apparut derrière.

\- Bienvenue Duo ! Bonjour Heero, finalement tu as joué au chevalier servant aujourd'hui aussi ?

\- Je te zut Quatre, et enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage, lui répondit son ami, sur un ton qui se voulait dur.

Duo, à qui le dialogue entre les deux amis avait échappé, regardait partout et admirait la jolie maison de bourg qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était typique des anciennes maisons, mais rénovée avec goût. Les ouvertures se paraient de briques couleur argile tout autour, contrastant avec le blanc du crépi. La maison comprenait un étage, et était entourée de jardins, très bien entretenus. Iria apparut sur le pas de la porte :

\- Eh bien, alors, Quatre, tu ne fais pas avancer tes amis ?

\- Si, si Iria, j'arrive ! Allez-y, avancez avant que je ne me fasse taper sur les doigts !

\- Je t'entends Quatre, gronda Iria.

\- Oui oui.

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis Duo, on s'est croisé hier soir, se présenta Duo

\- Ouh là là, Duo, enlève moi ce madame et appelle moi Iria, je ne suis pas si vieille ! Répliqua Iria, et je peux te dire qu'en plein jour, tu en jettes, Duo !

Duo rougit violemment à ces mots et bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles.

\- Duo, Heero, vous allez bien prendre quelque chose à boire, le temps est clément, nous le prendrons sur la terrasse dehors ? reprit Quatre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer Quatre, et je dois réparer mon vélo.

\- Je sais bien, Duo, et non tu ne t'imposes pas, je te le propose. Tiens, regarde, Heero va rester un peu, il ne résiste ja-mais à une limonade bien fraîche, n'est-ce pas Heero ?

Le discret coup de coude de Quatre dans les côtes de son interlocuteur ne souffrait d'aucun refus, et avisant ses gros yeux, Heero grimaça :

\- Oui, oui, je reste.

\- Ok, alors on fait comme ça !

Quatre se dirigea vers la cuisine où Iria l'attendait pour lui donner un coup de main. Duo était intrigué. Pour le moment, il n'avait vu qu'Iria, qu'il supposait être la mère de Quatre. Mais elle faisait très jeune, et en plus, Quatre l'appelait par son prénom. Même s'il savait que certains enfants n'utilisaient pas les termes Maman et Papa, c'étai toujours surprenant de le constater.

Quatre installa ses amis à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur dans son jardin et leur apporta une boisson fraîche. Duo interrogea son ami :

\- Dis-moi, Quatre, ta mère fait vraiment très jeune… Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Quatre et Heero regardèrent avec surprise Duo et Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rire :

\- Ah là là, pardon Duo, je ne t'ai pas expliqué ! Fit-il entre deux hoquets.

Duo, un peu vexé d'être la cible de moqueries, attendit la suite la mine boudeuse :

\- Iria est certes de ma famille, mais ce n'est pas ma mère, même si techniquement elle aurait pu, mais il s'agit de ma sœur aînée !

Duo ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. Alors Quatre vivait seul avec sa sœur ?

\- Eh oui, tu n'es pas le seul petit cachottier ! Rigola Quatre. Je vis depuis longtemps avec ma sœur Iria, son époux, donc mon beau-frère, Rachid et mes deux terribles neveux. Pour le moment, ils se sont absentés mais peut-être les croiseras-tu à un autre moment !

\- Mais… tes parents ? Fit Duo, tout en craignant la réponse.

\- Ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie, soupira Quatre. Non, Duo, ne t'excuse pas, je ne l'ai pas connu mais elle m'a été tellement bien décrite par mes sœurs et mon père que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir tout le temps avec moi. Et puis, mon père l'a remplacé dignement.

Avec quel amour Quatre parlait de sa famille ! Duo en était impressionné, et à la fois, un peu envieux…

\- Mais alors, pourquoi ne vis-tu pas avec ton père ? S'étonna Duo

\- Ca, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Disons pour faire simple qu'il est trop occupé pour pouvoir m'élever seul, alors Iria s'est proposée pour me garder et m'éduquer.

Duo sentit que Quatre en gardait un peu pour lui, mais il était mal placé pour en dire quelque chose.

Iria s'approcha des amis, avec le vélo de Duo :

\- Iria, tu ne devineras jamais, fit Quatre, moqueur. Duo a cru que tu étais ma mère !

Rouge de confusion, Duo chercha un trou de souris dans lequel se réfugier :

\- Noooooon ? M'enfin, Duo, je fais si vieille que ça ?

\- Pas…pas du tout Iria, Quatre exagère, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit ! bredouilla Duo

\- ta ta ta tu l'as pensé en tout cas ! l'enfonça Quatre

« Je veux mouriiiiir » pensa Duo, de plus en plus tomate.

\- Quatre, arrête de taquiner ton nouvel ami, je sais que tu as surtout bien fait en sorte qu'il le croit ! Duo, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gêne pas. En même temps, cela aurait pu être mon fils, j'avais 20 ans à sa naissance.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'écart !

\- Oui, mais nous avons aussi beaucoup de sœurs entre nous ! Quatre est notre unique frère, et nous avons 9 autres sœurs entre nous deux.

Duo resta coi.

\- Tu ne nous a pas dit d'ailleurs Duo si tu avais des frères et sœurs la dernière fois, reprit Quatre au vol.

Duo secoua la tête :

\- Non, je suis fils unique. Et quelque part, heureusement.

A cette réflexion, Heero plongea dans ses pensées. Il se retrouvait finalement plus proche de Duo qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, lui-même seul rejeton de sa famille si particulière. Il comprenait sa recherche de compagnie, son besoin d'être accompagné, son attachement pour ses amis. A la différence de lui qui avait choisi d'accepter la solitude comme une fidèle compagne, Duo, lui, ne savait pas encore comment l'apprivoiser.

Duo se leva et entreprit de sortir ces quelques outils pour réparer son vélo. Heero, Quatre et Iria apprécièrent la dextérité dont il faisait preuve. En quelques minutes, c'était fini.

\- Et voilà, c'est fait ! Duo se frotta les mains. Ca tiendra comme ça tiendra mais je devrais pouvoir rentrer à la maison sans encombre.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je vais rentrer moi aussi, fit Heero, se levant promptement.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas les amis, il est déjà tard, et demain, il y a école ! rajouta Quatre

\- Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de votre aide, je ne sais même plus comment vous exprimer ma gratitude…

\- Les amis sont fait pour ça Duo, sinon ça ne sert à rien. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon retour chez toi. As-tu ton tel sur toi si tu as un souci ?

\- Oui, oui, j'ai tout. A demain, bonne soirée à tous !

Wing partit en premier, puis Duo prit sa suite. Le vélo va beaucoup moins vite que la moto, et cela lui parut tout un coup bien fade. Il se secoua la tête « Hey, tu commences à avoir des goûts de luxe ma parole ! Pas de ça chez nous ! »

Une fois arrivé, il envoya un petit message par téléphone à Quatre et Heero comme quoi il était bien arrivé. Il fila sous sa grande douche et mangea sur le pouce. Le sommeil vint le capturer rapidement alors même que la nuit commençait à tomber…


	5. Chapitre 5 : Shooting or not shooting

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! 5ème chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas à lire cette histoire. Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des histoires très alambiquées, je préfère me concentrer sur les sentiments des personnes, leur psychologie, leur façon d'être. Mes personnages n'iront pas chercher midi à quatorze heures ! (ou juste un peu ... parfois).

Je préviens à l'avance : je n'y connais rien au domaine de la mode et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire des recherches approfondies. J'ai donc simplement imaginé comment cela pourrait se passer, en espérant que cela soit suffisamment crédible... Sinon, tant pis pour moi !

 _Merci Elisa pour ta review._

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 5 – Shooting or not shooting ?**

Une nouvelle semaine démarra au Lycée de Sank. La semaine de vacances était finie, il fallait repartir. Duo était ravi de reprendre la route du lycée, et son vélo tenait bien la réparation. Sur la cour, il retrouva ses 3 compères. Quatre racontait à Trowa comment il avait réussi à piéger Duo sur le statut de sa sœur.

\- Et alors, Iria…

\- Quatre, faux-frère, l'interrompit Duo en lui sautant dessus et en lui refaisant un brushing.

\- Noooooon, Duo, zut je ne ressemble plus à rien !

\- C'est toi qui a commencé ! Bonjour Trowa, Salut Hee-kun !

\- Hn !

\- Bonjour Duo !

La sonnerie les interrompit.

\- Aïe c'est vrai que je n'étais pas en avance. Tchao Quat', à tout à l'heure !

\- Ca marche, bon courage les gars !

La matinée passa vite, Duo finissant sur une option, partit seul déjeuner sur l'herbe derrière le lycée. C'était un parc calme, ombragé. Pour le moment, le temps était avec lui, reflétant le climat doux de Sank, même si cela s'était rafraîchi. Il lui fallait songer à une solution pour s'abriter en cas de mauvais temps.

Il fut très surpris de voir arriver Trowa, Quatre et Heero, avec chacun leur sac de repas. En effet, chacun d'eux déjeunait habituellement à la cantine. Duo avait fini par leur expliquer que le budget cantine lui revenait bien plus cher que de cuisiner lui-même, et donc qu'il préférait amener son repas.

\- Beh, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là les gars ? S'étonna notre Duo.

\- On te tient compagnie, mais on peut aller ailleurs si tu veux, répondit, taquin, Quatre.

\- Non, non, je suis super content !

\- Bah oui, c'est pas drôle de manger seul alors on s'est préparé nous aussi notre «bentô », c'est comme ça qu'on dit Heero ?

\- Hn.

Duo ne peut empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais un étrange lien semblait se mettre en place entre eux. Et il était envahi d'un sentiment d'amour incontrôlable. Il se secoua la tête, en entendant la question de Trowa.

\- Tu vas l'appeler ?

\- De quoi tu parles Trowa ?

\- C'est bien sa carte que tu as dans ta main ?

Duo regarda sa main. C'est vrai qu'il tenait la carte du chasseur de tête de la dernière fois. Il réfléchissait encore, mais avait envie de tenter le coup.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu mais ce serait un premier pas vers mon autonomie financière… C'est important pour moi.

\- Duo… fit doucement Quatre. Il faut que tu le fasses que si tu en as vraiment envie, pas à mon sens que pour une question d'argent. Non pas que cela ne soit pas important, je le comprends bien, mais ça sera contraignant.

\- Oui, j'en suis bien conscient, mais je pourrais toujours faire machine arrière si ça ne me plait pas. On ne peut pas m'obliger à faire des choses que je n'ai pas envie de faire ? …Si ?

\- Duo, peut-être serais-tu rassuré si l'un d'entre nous t'accompagnait pour ton premier rendez-vous ? Proposait Trowa

\- Mais je ne peux pas vous imposer ça ! S'exclama Duo

\- Je trouve l'idée de Trowa excellente au contraire ! Seul, tu es vulnérable, mais à deux, c'est pas pareil, reprit Quatre

\- Je t'accompagnerai.

La voix d'Heero était sans appel et ne tolérait aucun refus. Ses 3 amis le regardèrent surpris et Duo ressentit même un certain…soulagement ?

\- Hee-kun, tu ferais ça pour moi ?

\- Hn. Commence par l'appeler et vois avec lui comment ça va se passer. On en reparle après.

Duo s'éloigna avec son téléphone et revint quelques instants après.

\- Il avait l'air content que je le rappelle. Il m'a donné rendez-vous Samedi matin, à 10h, au Studio 10, au 45 rue de la liberté. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Trois regards le détaillaient de haut en bas, mi-amusés, mi-médusés.

\- Le studio 10, vraiment ? Fit Trowa

\- Tu connais ? répondit Duo, franchement inquiet.

\- Enfin Duo ? Tu n'as pas quand même pas vécu en ermite les premières années de ta vie ! Le studio 10, c'est une agence avec pignon sur rue, si on l'avait su, on t'aurait encouragé ! C'est une occasion rêvée ! S'exclama Quatre.

Duo se rembrunit à l'évocation de sa vie passée. Qu'en savait-il ? Quatre vit qu'il avait été maladroit.

\- Pardon Duo, je me suis emporté. Je ne sais pas ce que ta vie était. Mais en tout cas, sois rassuré, c'est un studio doté d'un grand professionnalisme.

\- C'est pas grave Quatre. Du coup, je n'ai plus besoin d'ange gardien ?

\- Ca ne me gêne pas de venir quand même, si tu le veux. Répondit Heero.

\- …. Xghsqvq…. Marmonna Duo

\- Hn ?

\- Je veux bien, recommença t'il un peu plus fort.

\- Je passe te prendre Samedi, à 9H30.

\- D'accord.

\- Mon Dieu, tu vas devenir une star ! S'exclama Quatre !

\- Nooooon arrête Quatre ! Rougit Duo.

Trowa coupa court à la gêne de Duo :

\- Les gars, c'est l'heure il faut y aller.

\- Oui, voilà, allez, faut y aller ! Fit Duo en ramassant en même temps ses affaires.

\- Duo, je pourrais voir ton book ? Continua Quatre sur le chemin

\- Quat'chou, t'es lourd là ! Gronda Duo

\- Oui, oui, mais tu vas faire des photos de malade… Je voudrais les voiiiiiir !

Duo partit en courant vers ses cours, pour échapper aux taquineries de Quatre, qui a bien vu que ses manœuvres le déstabilisaient.

Le Samedi arriva très rapidement. La boule au ventre, Duo attendait de pied ferme Heero. Il s'était habillé pour l'occasion d'un beau jean noir, du même style que lors de sa rencontre avec le chasseur de tête, et d'une chemise plus sobre, mais bien cintré pour souligner sa taille. Un fin lacet soulignait sa gorge blanche.

Il attendait de nouveau Heero en bas de chez lui, faisant les cent pas. Le moteur de la moto le fit sursauter

\- Hi ! Fit Heero

\- He…hello ! répondit Duo.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Comment me trouves tu ? C'est trop ? Pas assez ?

Duo tourna sur lui-même. Heero se sentit un peu gêné de devoir répondre à cette question, mais il le fit :

\- Objectivement…parfait.

Duo rougit.

\- Merci Heero, c'est gentil. Allez go ! Plus tôt on y sera…

Il enfila son blouson et le casque que lui tendait Heero et enfourcha Wing. Le geste plus sûr et le placement instantané de son passager fit plaisir à Heero. Il avait trouvé une vraie osmose en si peu de temps avec Duo.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le Studio 10. L'enseigne claquait en rouge et noir devant la rue. La devanture exhibait un montage de clichés, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, avec des modèles hommes ou femmes qui posaient artistiquement.

\- Mon Dieu, Heero, j'arriverais jamais à faire …ça ? paniqua Duo.

Une main chaude passa dans son dos, le calmant instantanément.

\- Duo, ne stresse pas avant de savoir. Rentrons, tu en sauras plus.

La clochette de la porte tinta, attirant au guichet le fameux Elie Mc Millen, qui attendait Duo.

\- ,Duo quel plaisir de te voir ! Et tu as ramené du beau monde à ce que je vois, quelle bonne idée !

\- Euuuh non, c'est un ami…il m'accompagne.

Le regard noir qu'adressa Heero au chasseur de tête le dissuada de continuer sur sa lancée et il s'adressa directement à Duo.

\- Parfait, tu es parfait. Duo, je te propose de passer dans mon bureau, pour discuter calmement. Ton …compagnon est le bienvenu.

\- Duo, je peux te lais…

\- NON, cria presque Duo. Puis il baissa d'un ton : Euuuh, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

\- Ok.

\- Avancez par ici.

Le sourire narquois de leur interlocuteur n'échappa pas aux deux amis mais ils se turent.

\- Duo, j'ai détecté en toi un bon potentiel. Tu es très beau, tu as un beau corps et tu as un bon style naturel. Bien sûr, nous sublimerons tout cela, mais avec toi, ce sera facile. Complimenta Mc Millen.

\- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais…posé. Je n'y connais rien et je ne veux pas être juste considéré comme un …corps.

\- Hummm, et bien c'est un travail qui nécessite d'avoir un certain culte du corps tout de même ! Toutefois, il y a aussi un travail de comédien à faire, puisque tu dois exprimer des choses, des sentiments face à l'objectif. Tu as le corps, auras-tu l'âme ?

Heero et Duo se regardèrent brièvement et Duo enchaîna :

\- Comment le savoir ?

\- Je te propose un premier shooting avec un de nos meilleurs photographes qui te guidera dans tes poses. Ces photos, si elles sont bonnes, serviront à constituer un book qui sera présenté aux clients intéressés, pour choisir leurs modèles.

\- Là, maintenant ? Bredouilla Duo.

\- Oui, bien entendu ! On discutera des modalités ensuite ! Nous le saurons vite si ça convient ! PJ est déjà en studio avec notre modèle vedette, Zechs, mais il aura fini d'ici quelques minutes. Par contre, votre ami ne pourra pas rentrer dans le studio. Les shootings sont confidentiels et aucune personne étrangère au staff ne peut y rentrer.

Heero hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il avisa la moue inquiète de Duo et le rassura :

\- Duo, je reste dans le hall. Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé.

Heureux du soutien discret mais bien présent de son ami, Duo sentit sa volonté se renforcer et il se leva, bien plus sûr de lui.

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt.

\- Tu m'en vois heureux, fit le producteur. Je t'accompagne vers le studio.

Duo et Mc Millen empruntèrent un long couloir digne des meilleurs palaces, brillant de milles feux, avec tapis en velours par terre et appliques en breloques sur les murs. Des photos en noir et blanc parsemaient les murs, donnant le ton du professionnalisme du studio.

Un peu intimidé, Duo s'adossa au mur devant la porte que lui a désigné son vis-à-vis, qui pénétra seul dans la pièce. La porte se rouvrit peu de temps après, laissant apparaître un homme magnifique, bien plus grand que lui, avec les cheveux longs, blond presque blanc et des yeux bleus. En peignoir, cet homme lui adressa un regard dédaigneux et une moue désapprobatrice sans un mot. Il se détourna et se dirigea de l'autre côté du couloir, accompagné d'un collaborateur vraisemblablement, chargé de mallettes et autres accessoires.

\- Duo ? Duo ? Appela Mc Millen

Duo sortit de sa contemplation après sa dernière vision et se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

\- Celui que tu as croisé, c'est Zechs, notre modèle vedette. Il connaît une carrière superbe, mais en même temps, c'est normal, il est d'une photogénie incroyable.

\- Il ne connaît pas le sourire en vrai ?

Mc Millen sourit à sa remarque :

\- Il est un peu froid au premier abord mais il va vite se …réchauffer si tu continues chez nous.

Duo ne savait pas comment interpréter cette phrase et il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée car un cri l'interrompit

\- Mc Millen ! Voilà donc le fameux Duo ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si….sexy ?!

Duo se tendit à cette remarque et chercha une issue de secours au cas où.

\- PJ, arrête, tu vas lui faire peur ! Es-tu prêt seulement pour sa première séance ?

\- Oui, oui, bien entendu ! Duo, enchanté je suis PJ, le photographe.

Duo saisit la main qu'il lui tendait :

\- De même.

\- Ah ah, timide avec ça, je vais te décoincer tout ça ! Allez, tout nu Duo ! On va commencer à travailler !

\- Aaah mais non, ça va pas, pas question ! Hurla Duo

\- Calme toi Duo, reviens ici !

Mc Millen agrippa le col dudit Duo qui se préparait à prendre la fuite.

\- PJ te demande juste de te préparer…à sa façon, expliqua t'il.

\- Ah ? Euh bon…OK.

\- Derrière le paravent, tu as plusieurs tenues. Enfile-les une par une et vient sur l'estrade, afin que je fasse les clichés, continua PJ.

La séance put enfin commencer et Duo, un peu timide au début, réussit sous les directives de PJ à lâcher prise.

A la fin, PJ s'absenta pour visualiser les clichés et donner son avis. Mc Millen le rejoignit pendant que Duo se changeait.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? S'enquit-il

\- Ce modèle est tout simplement … parfait. Je vois déjà les marques qu'il pourra représenter. Ce style androgyne de plus n'est pas facile à trouver, et tu as réussi à nous ramener un beau spécimen !

\- Photogénie ?

\- Mais regardes-toi même ! Les expressions, le regard…Il arrive à vivre ce que je lui indique. En si peu de temps, on frôle la perfection !

\- Tu es rarement si enthousiaste.

\- C'est pour te dire…

\- OK ! Je vais tâcher de le convaincre.

Duo l'attendait, anxieux du verdict. Il l'invita à sortir du studio et à le retrouver dans son bureau.

En les voyant émerger du couloir, Heero se redressa d'un coup et adressa un long regard à Duo. Celui-ci le rassura rapidement en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Duo, donc je compte sur vous ! Je suis sûr que cela ne sera pas long avant le premier shooting.

\- Merci Monsieur Mc Millen ! Merci pour tout !

\- De rien, Duo et appelle moi Elie ! Dans ce milieu, tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom et se tutoie ! Tu t'y feras ! A bientôt.

Heero et Duo sortirent du studio. Il était presque midi et le ventre de Duo gronda.

\- Oups, pardon, rougit-il

\- Viens, je t'emmène manger, fit Heero

\- Non, c'est gentil Heero mais…

\- Je t'invite, coupa son ami.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais.

Vaincu, Duo se laissa traîner au Mary's, qui faisait aussi les déjeuners sur le pouce.

\- Alors, s'enquit Heero.

\- Eh bien tu es direct ! Sourit Duo. Mais non, fais pas la tête, je sais bien que tu veux savoir si tout s'est bien passé ! La séance a été vraiment particulière…

Il lui raconta par le menu la séance de pose, sa rencontre avec PJ, ses échanges avec Elie.

\- Il a fini par me dire que je faisais complètement l'affaire et que j'aurais sans doute des contrats très bientôt ! Il m'a fait signer un contrat d'exclusivité pour le studio 10, pour ne pas que j'aille voir ailleurs, mais bon j'en avais pas l'intention et apparemment c'était obligé alors…

\- Et les contrats ensuite, ça se passe comment ?

\- La séance que j'ai faite va servir à constituer mon book. Il me présentera à certains clients et si ça plait, il m'embauchera pour certaines marques. Pour d'autres, il a carte blanche et dans ce cas-là, il m'appellera aussi. Il a promis de me faire travailler régulièrement …

Le ton enthousiaste de Duo n'échappa pas à Heero et il se prit à sourire face à son si espiègle ami.

\- Quoi ? Tu trouves que je m'emballes trop vite ?

\- Non, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne matinée. Et tes études ?

\- Ils savent que je suis lycéen, ça ne leur pose pas de problème, ils s'adaptent. Mes shootings auront lieu le samedi, voir certains soirs si besoin. Mais bon, pour le moment, ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs… Heero ?

\- Hn ?

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps toute la matinée comme ça.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'étais pas d'accord, Duo.

Duo baissa la tête.

\- Je sais bien, c'est pourquoi ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Pas de problème et ne te prends pas la tête, d'accord ?

\- Heero ?

\- Oui ?

\- … Et si j'ai du boulot le samedi, ça veut dire que…que…

\- Oui ?

\- On se verra plus ?

Duo regarda Heero les yeux remplis de doute.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu ne seras peut-être pas au studio tous les samedis, on s'arrangera.

\- Heero, je suis si heureux que tu me dises ça ! S'exclama le natté.

\- Duo, soupira Heero, voyant où il voulait en venir, moi aussi je suis content des moments que l'on passe ensemble, même si je ne le montre pas très bien.

Le sourire éclatant de Duo à ce moment-là toucha Heero en plein cœur. Il remercia son self-contrôle à toute épreuve d'avoir pu maîtriser une rougeur aux joues.

\- En tout cas, il y a du beau monde dans ce studio. J'ai croisé le mannequin vedette. Il s'appelle Zechs et c'est vrai qu'il est très beau.

Il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

\- Mais franchement il m'a fait froid dans le dos : il a un regard froid et il a un air hautain qui ne me revient pas.

\- Zechs est un mannequin connu depuis 2 ans si je ne me trompe pas. Il a défilé pour des grands créateurs et sa carrière se porte bien. Voir un potentiel concurrent ne doit pas lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu as l'air bien au courant, Heero. S'étonna Duo.

\- Je me suis renseigné avant de t'emmener.

Voir son ami si prévenant lui gonfla le cœur.

\- Fais attention quand même, il a aussi une réputation de séducteur qui lui colle à la peau.

\- Je suis un garçon Heero !

\- Je crois savoir que cela ne le gênera pas !

\- Tu commences à me faire peur !

Heero sourit :

\- Ce n'est pas le but mais au moins tu seras vigilant !

\- C'est malin ! Répondit Duo en lui jetant sa serviette à la figure.

\- Hey ! Bon tu as fini de manger, ton ventre est satisfait ?

\- Mmm vouiiii merci Heero.

\- Bibliothèque ?

\- Bibliothèque !

La journée passa comme une fusée et c'est un Duo exténué mais heureux qui retourna dans son appartement en fin d'après-midi. S'asseyant sur son canapé, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ses parents :

\- Papa, Maman, j'espère que de là-haut, vous continuez à veiller sur moi. Etes-vous fiers de votre fils ? J'ai peut-être trouvé du travail. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé un ami. Un vrai de vrai. Et je crois que je compte pour lui aussi. Alors, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis 6 ans, je peux vous le dire. Je suis heureux.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6 - Zechs Merquise

**Chapitre 6 – Zechs Merquise**

Le premier shooting arriva effectivement très vite. Deux semaines après sa première séance, Elie contacta Duo pour un premier contrat. Une marque peu connue mais qui montait avait bien aimé le book de Duo. Son créateur avait flashé sur lui et le souhaitait comme modèle pour promouvoir la marque.

Très inquiet au début et peu confiant en lui, le professionnalisme du studio et le soutien précieux de Heero et de ses amis confortèrent Duo dans sa voie et il gagna rapidement en maturité.

Il avait réussi pour le moment à placer toutes ces séances photos le samedi matin et si elles ne duraient pas trop longtemps, Heero et lui déjeunaient ensemble puis allaient travailler à la bibliothèque. Parfois, ils allaient se promener à moto, profiter de cette sensation de liberté qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux sur le dos de la bécane. Heero avait montré quelques croquis à Duo, du haut de sa colline. Duo a été vraiment émerveillé du talent de son ami et heureux d'une telle marque de confiance. Heero était maintenant très à l'aise avec Duo et acceptait de dessiner à sa compagnie. Une première pour ce vrai solitaire.

Heero continuait à accompagner Duo, d'un tacite accord. Duo était rassuré et … Heero aussi. Cependant il ne restait plus dans le hall, il en profitait pour vaquer à ses occupations, jamais bien loin, et attendait l'appel de Duo.

Duo fit aussi plus ample connaissance avec Zechs, qu'il croisait régulièrement au studio. Au début, le grand blond l'ignorait ou lui jetait un regard dédaigneux. Puis, voyant le succès grandissant de Duo dans le monde de la mode, il commença à s'y intéresser de près.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est le petit Duo que voilà.

\- Bonjour Zechs, répondait poliment Duo, sans relever la provocation.

\- Tu peux te vanter de faire doublement travailler nos tailleurs, pour adapter les tenues à ta morphologie un peu…spéciale.

\- Elle ne semble pas être un frein en tout cas.

\- Que veux-tu ! Une partie du public féminin et masculin aime les physiques tout maigrelets. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : tout ce qui est petit est mignon !

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas. Il était parfois obligé de se mettre à côté de Zechs pour se maquiller alors qu'ils enchaînaient tous les deux des séances photos. Les piques pleuvaient, visant à déstabiliser Duo. Mais celui-ci arrivait à garder son calme, énervant un peu plus Zechs à chaque fois.

\- Je suis fatigué de ces petits conflits sans intérêt, si tu savais, Heero.

Son ami le regarda, un peu narquois :

\- Duo, cela s'appelle de la jalousie. Je crois que ce Zechs a peur de toi.

\- Oui, je sais bien. C'est ce que me disent aussi Trowa et Quatre. Même s'il n'y a pas de quoi ! Mais ça gâche un peu le plaisir de se retrouver dans ce studio.

\- Il finira bien par se lasser.

Heero garda pour lui sa sourde inquiétude quant à la capacité qu'aura Zechs à pousser Duo dans ses derniers retranchements, ainsi que les méthodes qu'il osera employer. Il se promit de rester vigilant, de loin.

\- Heero ! Duo !

Quatre et Trowa les rejoignirent pour le déjeuner. L'hiver était arrivé et ils ont élu domicile dans le foyer étudiant, pour déjeuner au chaud.

\- Alors, racooooonte ! Fit Quatre, curieux.

\- Que veux-tu que je te racontes que tu ne saches pas encore, Quat-chan ? Répondit Duo en souriant.

\- Tu as posé pour quelle marque ce weekend ?

\- Je ne peux pas encore échanger là-dessus, on m'a imposé le secret.

\- Oooooh, fit Quatre, déçu. En tout cas, ça commence à faire son bonhomme de chemin. Je me suis procuré le catalogue de Takyo Kanada, tu es superbe dessus !

\- Quaaaaaaaatre ! Pourquoi as-tu ramené ça au Lycée ? Surtout, tu ne le montres à personne ! Se décria le natté.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? Ce n'est pas une honte et franchement, tu es super beau !

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, Quatre, soupira Duo.

\- Quatre, Duo veut rester discret et surtout que personne ne se mêle de sa vie. S'il commence à développer une sorte de fan-club, cela va lui être difficile de préserver sa vie privée. Expliqua Trowa

\- Oh ! … Oui, je comprends Duo. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Promis, je garde le catalogue avec moi et je le laisserai chez moi pour éviter les risques.

\- Merci Quatre. Je veux juste rester tranquille ici.

Duo était à mille lieux de penser que plus grave encore se tramait.

Le Samedi suivant, la séance était spéciale. Heero déposa une nouvelle fois Duo au Studio 10 et repartit, attendant son appel.

Duo retrouva Elie et PJ en grande discussion, et d'un coin de l'œil, vit Zechs, commençant à se faire maquiller.

\- Ah Duo ! Super, tu es là. Nous avons eu une commande un peu spéciale et la séance d'aujourd'hui va découler de cette demande. Tu es prêt pour un nouveau défi ?

\- Yes ! Pas de problème pour moi ! S'enthousiasma Duo.

\- Patty Molly, pour sa marque, veut changer de point de vue et veut promouvoir la tolérance à travers son nouveau catalogue. Elle nous a demandé un shooting avec deux hommes…ensemble.

Duo resta interdit et son sourire se fana instantanément :

\- J'ai peur de comprendre.

\- Duo, ce n'est rien de méchant. Expliqua PJ. Tu devras juste enchaîner les poses comme à ton habitude, mais avec un partenaire masculin. En l'occurrence, Zechs.

\- Mais…il me déteste.

\- On vous demande surtout du professionnalisme ! Le sérieux du studio est à ce prix. Si vos querelles vous empêchent d'être efficaces, il va falloir que nous intervenions d'une manière peu agréable…

Le ton d'Elie était très sévère. Et il avait raison.

\- Elie, je ferais de mon mieux, comme d'habitude, soupira Duo.

Cette séance ne l'enchantait guère. Comment Zechs allait-il se comporter ? Il le vit s'avancer vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Tiens ? Duo ! Alors, tu es au courant ? Quelle surprise nous font-ils là ! Mais je suis sûr que nous saurons nous mettre en valeur comme jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton sans appel de Zechs menaçait indirectement Duo : il lui enjoignait ainsi de ne pas faire capoter cette séance capitale.

En voyant sa tenue, Duo poussa un deuxième soupir : un jean, rien de moins, rien de plus. Il allait avoir un souci.

\- Elie, je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demanda Duo.

Ils se mirent à part du studio.

\- Duo, je ne reviend…

-Non, non, ce n'est pas pour la séance, je la ferais bien entendu. Non, je n'avais pas pensé que je serais torse nu.

\- Et cela pose un souci ? Cela risque d'arriver d'autres fois, Duo.

\- Eh bien, j'ai eu un ... accident à 10 ans, qui m'a laissé quelques traces.

Duo essayait de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle ne tremble face à son patron.

\- Tu ne m'avais rien dit, me semble t'il ? Commença à gronder le manager.

\- Cela ne s'est pas présenté, Elie, soupira une nouvelle fois Duo, et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime me rappeler.

Le ton employé poussa Elie à éluder son interrogatoire.

\- Bon, il va falloir quand même que je regarde l'étendue des dégâts. Allons dans ta loge.

A la lumière de la pièce, Elie constata que ce n'était pas si catastrophique qu'il aurait pensé : de fines lignes blanches étaient encore visibles dans son dos mais avec un peu de maquillage, cela ne se verra même pas. Par contre, une vilaine cicatrice partant du bas du dos dépassait du pantalon et zébrait la chute de reins de son modèle. Il faudra insister davantage dessus. Elie prit lui-même les pinceaux pour camoufler les cicatrices les plus visibles dans le dos de Duo.

Duo se laissa faire, impressionné par les gestes sûrs d'Elie, professionnel jusqu'au bout, même s'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque, soulageant Duo qui ne voulait pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment. C'était encore trop douloureux.

\- Cela devrait être bon. Si besoin, nous ferons des retouches numériques. Finit Elie.

Entendant Duo soupirer, il reprit :

\- Duo, je ne suis pas enchanté de ce que je vois, c'est sûr. Mais tu es vraiment bon comme modèle. Cela ne remet rien en cause pour ma part.

\- Merci Elie, Fit Duo, soulagé.

Ils retournèrent au studio, retrouvant PJ qui s'impatientait. Zechs le regarda avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard, accentuant le mal-être de Duo.

La première pose était relativement simple : Duo, assis sur un cube de tissu, regardait droit devant l'objectif et Zechs derrière lui devait le couver du regard. Duo sentit les doigts de Zechs jouer avec ses épaules. Une main se perdit dans son dos pour l'effleurer doucement. Le faisait-il exprès ? Il chassa cette pensée, son esprit lui jouait sûrement des tours.

Puis, peu à peu, les corps se rapprochaient. Zechs, enlaçant Duo par derrière, fixa l'objectif d'un air enjôleur comme il savait si bien le faire. Cette fois-ci, Duo ne rêvait pas. Ses mains, hors des prises de vue, étaient baladeuses, le caressaient, le touchaient sur des zones intimes. Il sentit même le sexe de Zechs se frotter volontairement contre ses fesses.

C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que Duo finit la séance. Se rendant rapidement aux toilettes, il vomit son petit-déjeuner et resta un moment au bord du lavabo, le temps de se ressaisir. Cela faisait trop d'émotions dans la même journée. Il ressentit un besoin urgent de voir Heero. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas mais il était aux bords des larmes et avait besoin de réconfort. Au moment de sortir, son cœur rata un battement.

\- Eh bien, alors, Duo, ça ne va pas ?

\- Zechs, à quoi tu joues ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Cracha Duo, hors de lui.

\- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas senti tes manœuvres ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher de la sorte ! Quel professionnel es-tu donc ?

\- Va dire que cela n'était pas agréable ! Personne avant toi ne s'en était plaint ! Tu as un corps superbe et je suis beau. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter de manière plus…approfondie ?

\- Zechs, ça ne va pas la tête ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout et je te le demande une dernière fois, ne recommence plus. Répliqua Duo, d'un ton ferme.

Bousculant Zechs, il sortit tremblant de rage des toilettes et se dirigea vers sa loge, pour se changer. Il appela Heero pour lui dire qu'il serait bientôt prêt et avant de partir, passa dire au revoir à Elie et PJ. Il les trouva en plein conciliabule.

\- PJ ? Elie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ah Duo ! Tu tombes bien. Ecoute, nous étions en train de passer en revue les clichés pour la séance passée, mais…

Duo déglutit.

\- Mais … quoi ?

\- Les photos sont belles techniquement mais elles manquent de …vie ? Passion ? d'osmose ? Je ne sais pas quel sentiment elle me laisse mais je ne peux pas proposer ça à ma cliente. On doit recommencer.

\- Non ! Protesta Duo

\- Duo, bien sûr que si, je l'exige. Ces clichés ne me satisfont pas. Répliqua Elie.

\- Mais…

\- Vois avec PJ pour la date de la prochaine séance – rapide, la date ! - Zechs est déjà parti, je l'informerai de son côté.

Elie s'en retourna à son bureau et laissa Duo avec PJ. A sa tête, il vit qu'il était aussi désolé que lui :

\- Duo, je suis désolé. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Zechs a été particulièrement horrible sur cette séance et ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- PJ, je n'y arriverai pas. Pas avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et vous êtes les deux plus beaux modèles.

\- Vous en avez bien d'autres !

\- Le cahier des charges est très strict.

Le couinement de la porte attira leur attention et la tête d'Heero apparut dans le champ de vision de Duo et du photographe.

\- Désolé, comme tu ne venais pas et que tu avais l'air bizarre au téléphone…

\- Heero, non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je te fais attendre.

\- Qui est-ce, Duo ? Demanda PJ.

\- Un ami. C'est lui qui m'emmène à toutes mes séances. Heero, je te présente PJ, le photographe. PJ, voici Heero Yuy, un camarade de mon lycée.

Les yeux pétillants de Duo n'échappèrent pas à PJ, et il admira le physique parfait de Heero, qui s'avança vers la lumière.

\- Duo, je viens de penser à un truc qui pourrait te sauver la mise.

\- Dis toujours ?

\- Et si Heero remplacait Zechs ?

\- Hein ?

\- Hn ?

\- Bah écoute, c'est ça ou tu retournes dans les bras de Zechs, fit remarquer PJ.

Duo ne put réprimer un frisson. Heero avisa la chose et se fit plus inquisiteur :

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me faire un topo ?

PJ coupa Duo avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

\- Duo a fait une séance en « couple » avec Zechs. Les photos n'ont pas été validées et doivent être recommencées. La séance a été éprouvante pour Duo car Zechs a eu un comportement très limite.

\- Plus que limite, reprit Duo.

\- D'où ma proposition.

\- Je croyais que le cahier des charges était très strict ? Interrogea Duo.

\- Je sais aussi ce que je vois. Et je veux tenter avec tous les deux.

Duo regarda Heero, en secouant la tête. Ce dernier décela le désespoir et un brin de résignation dans ces yeux et cela le décida.

\- C'est d'accord, mais cela sera la seule et unique fois.

\- Heero ?! Mais tu n'es pas obligé !

Duo était sur les fesses : il était convaincu que son ami si discret allait refuser.

\- Alors, en piste. Si vous avez du temps, on le fait maintenant ! En profita PJ.

Duo et Heero se revêtirent des fameux jeans. Duo essaya de cacher son dos à Heero, en espérant que le maquillage avait tenu. Mais au moment de se positionner, Heero ne put cacher un hoquet de surprise.

\- Duo, ton dos…murmura t'il dans l'oreille de son ami.

Il vit les muscles de la mâchoire de son ami se crisper et rajouta vite :

\- Ne dis rien, cela ne me regarde pas…

Duo se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard à la fois triste mais aussi plein de gratitude.

\- Heero, je ne te cacherai rien…Mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Ils reprirent les poses que Duo connaissait déjà. Il put guider Heero pour qu'il ait la bonne attitude devant l'appareil. PJ l'aidait en lui indiquant le message à faire passer. Bluffé par ce qu'il voyait, il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'insister. Une osmose parfaite se dégageait du couple improvisé. Les placements étaient précis et sans hésitation. Heero faisait preuve d'une grande délicatesse pour ne pas gêner Duo, et ce dernier montrait qu'il ne craignait rien dans ses bras, complétement détendu.

Pendant le rhabillage, PJ échangea avec nos deux amis :

\- C'était tout simplement parfait. Je suis sûr de convaincre Elie avec ça. Si tel est le cas, Heero, j'ai bien compris l'aspect exclusif de la séance et nous irons en ce sens. Mais nous aurons tout de même besoin d'exploiter les photos.

\- Je signerai ce qu'il faut mais rien de plus.

\- C'est d'accord alors. Duo, je t'appelle quand j'ai du neuf.

\- PJ, je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour moi !

\- Je suis photographe, et je recherche la perfection. Quand je la vois, je ne la laisse pas filer. C'est tout. Allez oust, il est tard, il est temps de rentrer chez vos parents tous les deux !

Les deux amis furent éjectés sur le trottoir, encore ébahis de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- Heero….

Heero vit que son ami tremblait. Il s'agrippait à son bras avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il était tard, les nerfs semblaient lâcher.

\- Je te ramène chez toi.

\- Ok, répondit Duo, sans protester.

La moto arriva vite devant la résidence de Duo. En descendant, Duo proposa :

\- Heero, tu veux monter chez moi boire un verre ?

Heero estima qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas lâcher Duo tout de suite. Il l'avait rarement dans cet état. Les yeux brillants, les mains tremblantes, Duo semblait prêt à tomber.

\- Ok Duo.

\- Super.

Ils montèrent les deux étages qui les séparaient du studio et Duo était content de montrer à son ami là où il logeait.

\- Heero, je te laisse juste 5 mn, il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche.

La douceur des bras d'Heero ne suffisait pas à dissimuler le dégoût que lui inspirait Zechs. Son odeur, ses mains, il sentait encore tout. Il frotta vigoureusement sous la douche, et se sentit un peu mieux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Heero observa l'appartement. C'était sobre mais meublé avec goût. La bibliothèque de Duo était impressionnante déjà. Le meuble était déjà quasiment plein. La vue du balcon était sympa. Il avisa le parc un peu plus loin et pensa que Duo avait choisi le bon quartier.

Il le vit sortir de sous la douche, jean classique et tee-shirt large. Il s'était mis à l'aise.

\- Désolé pour l'attente Heero, mais là, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Mais j'y pense, tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Ils sont prévenus. Je dois être rentré pour dîner.

\- Alors, je fais vite. Que veux-tu boire ? Je n'ai pas un choix faramineux mais…

\- Un coca ?

\- C'est dans mes cordes.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. Il sortit deux canettes de coca et de quoi grignoter rapidement. La nausée était toujours présente, il n'arriva pas à avaler la moindre chose.

\- Heero, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et en même temps, je t'ai embarqué dans mon histoire …

\- Duo, ça me semblait important pour toi. Que t'as fait Zechs ?

Les poings serrés, Duo répondit :

\- Cette enflure en a profité pendant toute la séance. Ça a été une vraie torture pour moi : il me touchait partout.

\- Et personne ne lui disait rien ?

\- C'est un Dieu là-bas ! Le mannequin vedette ! … Tu vois bien que PJ a vu mais n'a rien dit. Elie, je crois qu'il ne faisait même pas attention …

\- Tu dois te protéger Duo ! Il pourrait continuer !

\- Mais comment ? La voix de Duo se cassa. J'aime ce que je fais…

\- J'irai voir Zechs, Duo.

\- Heero, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Duo regarda Heero. Il reconnut qu'il était très rassurant de l'avoir pour ami. Mais il ne voulait pas que Zechs s'en prenne à lui d'une quelconque façon. Cela lui coûterait plus que de subir ses assauts.

\- Ecoute, pour le moment, restons-en là. J'aviserai sur la prochaine séance, en fonction de son attitude.

Heero observa Duo :

\- Ok. Mais au moindre geste déplacé, tu me préviens.

Touché par tant de sollicitude, Duo hocha la tête.

\- C'est promis.

\- Je dois te laisser Duo. On se voit Lundi. Si tu as un souci, appelles-moi.

\- Non, non. Ca va aller, t'inquiètes.

\- Bonne soirée

\- Merci Heero, toi aussi.

En reprenant sa moto, Heero se surprit à froncer les sourcils. L'histoire avec Zechs l'avait davantage touché qu'il ne le pensait. Même si Duo montrait des épaules solides dans l'adversité, il lui semblait tellement vulnérable et fragile par moments. La façon dont il l'avait agrippé en sortant du studio l'avait interpellé et il avait lu la peur dans ses yeux. Même si Zechs n'aurait guère pu aller plus loin en studio, Duo craignait vraisemblablement qu'il ne continue et jusqu'où ? Essayant de chasser son inquiétude, Heero retourna chez lui, non sans un regard vers le balcon de Duo, dont les volets s'abaissaient.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Et la vie bascule

**Note :** Bonjour à tous, j'aurai dû éditer ce chapitre dimanche dernier. Mais pour des raisons d'examens de fin d'année, je n'ai pu prendre le temps de le faire. Me revoici donc de retour avec une semaine de retard, mais l'esprit enfin libéré de ma formation qui s'est terminée, après un an de rythme soutenu.

Je vais donc pouvoir enfin donner une fin à mon histoire, qui pour le moment, au rythme de mon écriture, ne se profile toujours pas...

J'espère que vous aimez toujours et que vous passez un bon moment à sa lecture...N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir ! Merci Elisa et Tenshia, fidèles depuis le début !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 7 – Et la vie bascule…**

Les périodes des examens blancs approchaient au lycée. Duo avait demandé à ralentir les séances photos pour se consacrer davantage à ses études et ses révisions. Les premiers cachets touchés lui assuraient déjà un avenir un peu plus confortable et Duo appréciait aussi cette pause pour souffler et prendre du recul. Ce qu'il savourait le plus, sans vraiment se l'avouer, c'était de pouvoir retrouver Heero plus longuement le samedi, et avec les révisions, les occasions étaient toutes trouvées. Ils se retrouvèrent même de temps en temps chez Duo, pour travailler sans contrainte horaire et avec le confort d'un frigo à proximité.

Même si Duo et Heero échangeaient régulièrement sur leur vie, toujours de manière très pudique, Duo n'osait pas confier à Heero les épreuves qu'il avait traversé ces 6 dernières années, et cela le rongeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Les cauchemars ne partaient pas, il sentait qu'il aurait eu besoin de parler. Mais ce fardeau lourd à porter, il ne voulait pas le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il se taisait.

Il apprit qu'Heero était également fils unique. Il habitait une grande maison à la lisière de la ville et voyait ses parents peut-être 2 mois dans l'année. A la tête d'une grande entreprise familiale, leur statut les obligeait à voyager souvent, au détriment de leur vie de famille. Duo sentait qu'Heero ne portait pas ses parents dans son cœur et cela l'attristait pour son ami. Il comprit aussi que leurs rencontres du samedi, si cela lui faisait du bien à lui, il en était aussi de même pour Heero. Il se sentait moins coupable de lui prendre son temps.

Ils sentaient tous les deux une belle complicité se développer et aussi, un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait du bien au cœur, mais qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore incapable d'identifier à ce stade de leur relation… Heero sentait bien que cette amitié était bien différente de celle qui connaissait avec Trowa, qu'il délaissait un peu, il fallait le dire. Duo, lui, était heureux de cette amitié, tellement heureux qu'il ne cherchait pas à analyser les nouvelles émotions qui apparaissaient.

Les photos faites avec Heero avaient été validées par Elie. Même si au début, il n'avait pas apprécié que PJ prenne cette initiative, il dut vite se rendre compte que le résultat était à la hauteur de ses attentes. La cliente fut absolument ravie, mais en même temps très déçue qu'elle ne puisse pas en faire son couple phare, conformément à son souhait de départ. Heero a été formel, il n'en referait pas d'autres. Duo en avait profité pour être également très clair : il ne voulait plus d'autres séances avec Zechs, tout du moins aussi « proches ». Elie avait froncé les sourcils face à ses premières exigences mais Duo commençait à être connu dans le milieu, il ne put faire autrement que de consentir à « faire attention » pour les prochaines demandes.

Quand il ne pouvait se soustraire à ses obligations de contrat, Duo essayait d'éviter le modèle vedette le plus possible. Cependant, Zechs ne semblait pas d'accord pour laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il pratiquait une drague bien lourde sur Duo, lui faisant comprendre aussi que personne ne lui avait jamais résisté. Duo se surprit à souhaiter le retour du Zechs hautain et distant des débuts. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir la paix !

\- Mais qui voilà ? Duo, quelle surprise ! Fit Zechs d'un ton mielleux

\- Oui, quelle…surprise, Zechs. Désolé, je suis un peu pressé tu m'excuseras. Répondit Duo

\- Mais bien entendu, comme d'habitude. Duo, je t'invite à prendre un verre après la séance…voir autre chose ?

\- Zechs, tu ne te lasseras donc jamais ? Vraiment, je ne suis pas intéressé ! Balaya d'un tour de main Duo.

Zechs agrippa énergiquement le bras de Duo, qui, surpris, se retourna :

\- Sache, très cher, que personne ne me résiste. Tu es beau, je suis beau, pourquoi lutter contre du simple bon temps à passer ensemble ?

\- Comment peux-tu croire que nous sommes tous à tes pieds et prêts à obéir à ton bon vouloir ? Ce que tu veux, je ne le vois pas comme du simple « bon temps ». Il faut des sentiments ! Et je n'en ai pas pour toi, expliqua posément Duo. Et maintenant, lâche-moi.

\- Tu en as donc pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Fit Zechs, en lâchant son bras

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, dit un peu vite Duo.

\- L'amour n'est qu'illusion Duo. Ne penses pas que l'on puisse t'aimer pour ce que tu es ! Quand on est beau, les gens ne nous aiment que parce que nous le sommes ! Alors, autant choisir ceux qui auront le privilège de nous côtoyer.

\- Zechs, c'est affreux ce que tu dis. Répondit calmement Duo. Cela n'a rien d'un privilège, et j'ose espérer que nous sommes capables de voir au-delà d'une simple enveloppe charnelle. L'amour ne se commande pas. Je te souhaite un jour de connaître ce sentiment d'avoir trouvé une personne sur qui compter et qui comptera beaucoup pour toi.

Sur ces mots, Duo reprit le chemin du studio et disparut du couloir, laissant Zechs songeur.

\- Duo…murmura Zechs, alors qu'il s'éloignait. Pas question de te lâcher… Tu seras à moi.

La semaine des examens était bien entamée, ce midi, Trowa, Quatre, Heero et Duo réussirent à se réunir pour déjeuner dans le foyer.

\- Aaaaaah comme je déteste ces périodes, où j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser, se plaignit Duo.

\- Je te comprends, même si moi, ça a tendance à me donner envie de me surpasser, répondit Trowa.

\- Moi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

Trois paires d'yeux observèrent Quatre, attendant la suite :

\- Pour fêter la fin des examens, et accessoirement mon anniversaire, je vous invite Samedi soir à la maison, ça vous dit ? Dites oui, s'il vous plait ! Supplia Quatre

\- Quat'chou, elle est trop bien ta nouvelle ! Moi, je serais là ! S'exclama Duo, ravi.

\- Compte sur moi, fit Trowa

\- Je serais là aussi. Continua Heero.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous !

Quatre était visiblement ravi et reprit :

\- Ce sera tout simple mais je serais vraiment heureux de vous réunir en cette occasion et Duo, tu pourras faire connaissance avec le reste de la famille !

\- Ca me touche, Quat' ! A quelle heure chez toi ?

\- Vers 19h, ça vous va ?

\- Ca me semble bien, fit Trowa.

\- Je passerai te prendre Duo, on va éviter un pneu crevé, sourit Heero

\- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi Hee-kun ! Mais oui, je veux bien … rougit Duo.

En observant la réaction de Duo, Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent, d'un air entendu, mais ne dirent rien.

 _Plus tard, en classe :_

\- Trowa, Heero, vous avez une idée de ce qui ferait plaisir à Quatre pour son anniversaire ? Je ne le connais vraiment pas beaucoup, et il ne reste plus que Samedi pour que j'aille voir, chuchota Duo à ses deux amis.

\- C'est une bonne question, songea Trowa. Que dirais-tu d'y aller tous les trois ? J'ai un créneau avant mon atelier samedi matin ?

Le weekend, Trowa fréquentait un atelier d'artistes, apprenant des tours et des numéros dignes d'artistes de cirques. On sentait que cela l'épanouissait et il n'aurait raté une séance pour rien au monde.

\- Moi, ça m'irait super ! Et toi Hee-kun ?

\- Pas de problème pour moi.

\- Alors, on …

\- Mr Duane MAXWELL, auriez-vous des choses à partager avec vos autres camarades de classe ? Interrompit le professeur.

\- Euuuuh, non Mr Twanski, désolé. Je me tais.

Duo était rouge tomate. Heero se surprit à sourire face à cette vision enchanteresse et se prit un coup de coude de son ami Trowa.

\- Ouch ! Mais ça va pas ?

\- Attention, Heero, tu baves…

Trowa acheva sa phrase d'un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus, Heero se renferma instantanément.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Oui, oui, oui… Allez, tais-toi on va se faire repérer !

Duo n'avait rien suivi de l'échange, occupé à essayer de se raccrocher au cours d'histoire, bien peu passionnant. Il repensa à l'invitation de son ami Quatre avec ravissement et entreprit de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui offrir…

Ce Samedi matin-là, on aurait cru que tout Sank s'était donné rendez-vous dans les galeries marchandes. Duo sentait que Heero commençait à perdre patience et essaya de le rassurer tant bien que mal :

\- Hee-kun, c'est promis, on fait vite ! Mais il nous faut une idée ! Qui en a une ?

\- Quatre adore l'histoire de l'économie, les rouages du système bancaire…énuméra Trowa

\- Euuuh, bin, il n'aime rien de plus…folichon ? Nan parce que là, je le sens moyen quand même, fit Duo dans une belle moue.

\- J'essaye de vous aider, ajouta Trowa.

\- Oui mais je voyais quelque chose de plus …je sais pas moi… plus ado ? Moins scolaire ?

\- Quatre aime bien les jeux de société, hasarda Heero

\- C'est vrai ? Sautilla Duo, moi aussi j'adore ! Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a déjà…

\- La dernière fois, je crois qu'il m'a parlé d'un jeu de trains… réfléchit Trowa.

\- Et tu rappelles du nom ?

\- Pas vraiment… répondit Trowa, s'attirant un regard de reproche de ses deux amis. Hey ! Essayez de suivre Quatre quand il est parti dans ses discours ! Parfois je décroche… Mais en tout cas, il adore tout ce qui est stratégie…

\- Un parfait politicien, c'est sûr ! Tiens, arrêtons-nous là, on devrait trouver notre bonheur.

La boutique était assez exigüe, mais proposait un choix impressionnant de jeux en tout genre. Duo se sentit immédiatement à son aise et parcourut rapidement les rayons. Le vendeur, très professionnel, essaya de les aider selon leurs indications, et ils purent enfin sortir au bout d'une demi-heure avec un beau paquet sous le bras.

\- Bon, maintenant, il faut que je rentre. Fit Trowa, mon atelier va commencer dans une heure, je dois déjeuner avant. Je vous dis à ce soir ?

\- A ce soir, Tro-man ! Heero, que fais-tu maintenant ?

\- Je vais devoir rentrer, Duo. Mes parents repartent ce soir, et je dois être présent pour leur dire au-revoir.

\- Oh, fit déçu Duo. Mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon, je sens parfaitement la sieste qui se profile ! On se retrouve chez Quatre ?

\- Je passe te prendre si tu veux, vers 18h30 ?

\- C'est trop gentil, Heero… Mais il ne faut pas que ça te gêne en quoi que ce soit !

\- Hn !

\- Ok, ok ! Alors à 18h30 !

Duo rentra avec son paquet sous le bras, que ces deux amis lui avaient confié. Le repas du midi fut rapidement englouti et il partit se coucher pour être en forme le soir. Les nuits d'examen furent éprouvantes : entre veillée tardive pour cause de révisions et mauvais rêves insistants, il avait besoin de récupérer un peu.

La douche prise, Duo passa une bonne demi-heure à choisir sa tenue. Il choisit cette fois une tenue plus claire, pour changer du noir. Un jean bleu près du corps, et une belle chemise blanche, avec un lacet pour marquer le cou, comme il aimait en porter. Il se fit une nouvelle fois une queue basse, car il savait que Quatre appréciait de voir ses cheveux un peu lâchés, pour lui en avoir fait la remarque une fois. Il se rappelait avoir surpris le regard appréciateur de Heero, pourtant avare d'expressions. Peut-être appréciera t'il de nouveau ce qu'il verra ce soir ?

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Duo fut surpris car Heero avait un peu d'avance ce soir. Mais il était prêt donc finalement tant mieux. Ils pourraient discuter un peu. En ouvrant la porte, le sourire qu'il aborda se fana instantanément :

\- Zechs ? Mais…mais que fais-tu là ? Comment ?

\- Tu ne me laisses pas entrer Duo ? Répondit Zechs

\- Ecoute, Zechs, soupira Duo, je n'ai franchement pas le temps ce soir, tu tombes très mal.

Duo tenta de refermer la porte mais n'y parvint pas. Zechs força l'entrée et s'insinua à l'intérieur. Les yeux brillants, il s'adressa à Duo :

\- C'est très joli chez toi, dis-moi. Et toi, tu es tout en beauté. Et là, c'est … ta chambre ?

\- Zechs, je t'ai demandé de partir. Ecoute, ça suffit, j'en ai marre, tu dépasses les bornes ! D'abord, au studio, ensuite chez moi ? Commença à crier Duo. Je dois m'en aller alors tu vas retourner d'où tu viens et oublier mon adresse s'il te plait !

Le blond se retourna brusquement vers Duo et le saisit sans ménagement par les deux bras.

\- Duo, tu n'as pas compris ! Je te veux, je t'aurai ! Laisse-toi faire, je te promets que tu vas adorer.

Duo commença à paniquer. La poigne de Zechs l'enserrait fortement et malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il se figea d'horreur quand il vit le visage de Zechs si près de lui et réussit à se détourner pour ne pas recevoir son baiser.

La gifle qui suivit fut si forte qu'elle l'envoya à terre. Duo se releva rapidement, chancelant, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits pour s'éloigner de son agresseur. Sa joue le brûlait, et sa lèvre semblait avoir éclatée sous le coup. Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa main, et vit le sang dans sa paume. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il sentit Zechs l'agripper violemment par les épaules et le retourner de force vers lui. Il n'arriva pas à le repousser quand celui-ci le bloqua contre le mur :

\- Non, non, Zechs, laisse-moi, je ne veux pas ! supplia-t-il.

Duo avait beau essayer de se débattre, ses jambes étaient bloquées par celles de Zechs, bien supérieur à lui en force pure. Les bras au dessus de la tête, maintenus d'une poigne de fer, il était en bien mauvaise posture.

\- Sois sage, Duo, et tu vas connaître le paradis. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte. Laisse-moi goûter ces lèvres…

Au moment où Zechs se penchait, Duo en tournant la tête, avisa sa table basse. Il profita d'un léger relâchement de son agresseur pour se libérer et se jeter sur un de ses dictionnaires, vestige de ses révisions passées. Il frappa Zechs au visage de toute sa rage pour le faire reculer, au moment où celui-ci allait l'emprisonner de nouveau. Le mannequin vedette recula en hurlant de douleur et de colère mêlés :

\- Mon visage ! Mon visage ! Qu'as-tu fait, sale vermine !

Voyant le sang sur sa main, qui provenait de son arcade sourcilière amochée par le livre, Zechs perdit son sang-froid, et fondit sur Duo, qui essaya de prendre la fuite tant bien que mal. La peur au ventre, il courut vers la porte d'entrée quand il se sentit partir vers l'arrière, une main ayant attrapé son bras. Il ne put éviter la furie blonde qui le projeta avec une force d'une violence inouïe vers le mur. Il eut juste le temps de voir Heero rentrer dans son appartement et hurler son prénom en découvrant la scène. Heurtant violemment la bibliothèque qui se trouvait là, une douleur fulgurante dans le dos lui arracha un hurlement de douleur et il ne put rien faire lorsqu'il sentit le poids de son meuble en bois massif lui tomber dessus et accompagner sa chute. Sa tête heurta dans un craquement sinistre la table basse du salon en atteignant le sol et il perdit connaissance.

Heero naviguait en plein cauchemar. Venu chercher Duo, qui ne répondait pas à l'interphone, il avait réussi à rentrer grâce à un voisin qui sortait au même moment. En montant au deuxième, il entendit des éclats de voix provenant de l'appartement. Se hâtant, alors qu'un horrible pressentiment lui broyait la poitrine, il entra au moment où Zechs projetait Duo contre la bibliothèque. Horrifié, il ne put empêcher le meuble lourd de tomber sur son ami, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Hurlant son prénom, ne se contrôlant plus, il se jeta sur Zechs et lui envoya violemment son poing dans la figure. Sonné, le mannequin se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte alors qu'Heero se précipitait pour aider son ami.

\- Duo, DUO ? Réponds-moi, dis-moi que ça va ! Duo ! Hurla t'il, au bord du désespoir.

Duo gisait au sol, les yeux clos, la bibliothèque lui écrasant la moitié inférieure du corps. Une plaie lui barrait le front, consécutive à sa chute sur sa table basse. Du sang rouge commençait à couler de sous le meuble, alertant Heero sur l'urgence de la situation. D'une force que la colère et la peur décuplaient, il souleva le meuble qui pesait sur Duo et le renvoya prudemment en arrière. Les étagères étaient sorties de leurs butées. Les livres jonchaient le sol. Il ôta ceux qui recouvraient le corps de son ami et essaya en même temps d'analyser la situation : le sang semblait s'écouler d'une plaie de la jambe. Des gros bouts de verre criblaient le mollet et sa jambe abordait un angle bizarre. Elle était visiblement fracturée et pas de la plus belle façon.

Entendant des voisins sur le palier discuter entre eux, il les interpella :

\- Appelez les secours, vite ! S'il vous plait ! Il est gravement blessé !

Des faibles gémissements lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Duo semblait reprendre conscience.

\- Duo, Duo, chuchota Heero, je suis là. Ca va aller, les secours arrivent. Ne bouge surtout pas. Le rassura Heero, reprenant le contrôle de sa voix.

Il essaya en même temps d'établir un point de compression sur la cuisse, pour éviter à l'hémorragie de s'étendre. Il vit Duo commencer à trembler et grimacer de douleur. A demi-conscient, il ressentait l'horrible douleur de sa jambe.

-Mmmmh Hee…hee…kun

\- Shhhh ne parles pas, garde tes forces, je reste là. Les secours vont bientôt arriver. Ils vont te sortir de là.

Un peu rassuré d'avoir entendu la voix de Duo, Heero trouva le temps interminable avant que les secours n'arrivent sur place. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer de voir son ami en si piteux état. Son impuissance à le soulager lui faisait mal. Duo avait reperdu connaissance, la douleur qu'il ressentait était insupportable et avait eu raison de lui. Pensant à Zechs, Heero sentit la colère remonter et il se promit de lui faire payer son crime.

A l'arrivée des secours, il dut s'écarter pour les laisser faire. La manœuvre fut longue car il a fallu prendre de multiples précautions lors de la prise en charge, afin d'éviter d'aggraver les blessures. Il ne fut pas autorisé à accompagner Duo dans l'ambulance mais put les suivre en moto.

A l'hôpital, enfin, il songea à ses amis. Plusieurs appels en absence lui apprirent qu'ils étaient morts d'inquiétude. Duo étant monté directement au bloc opératoire, il se décida à les appeler. Quatre décrocha à la première sonnerie :

\- Mon Dieu, Heero ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Que se passe t'il ? Dis-moi que Duo est avec toi !

Sa voix tremblait, il avait réellement eu peur.

\- Quatre, Duo s'est fait agressé. Je suis à l'hôpital.

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté. Il entendit le téléphone passer dans une autre main et la voix de Trowa sortit du combiné :

\- Que s'est-il passé Heero ? Où es-tu exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais quand je suis arrivé, Duo se battait avec Zechs. Ils viennent de le monter au bloc. Trowa, si j'avais su...

Il sentait ses nerfs sur le point de craquer. Lui, pourtant habitué à se maîtriser complètement. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans le hall.

\- Heero, cela n'aurait rien changé… tenta de le rassurer son ami.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû écouter Duo et aller lui parler pour éviter ça.

\- De ce que tu m'en avais dit, je ne crois que cet homme se serait arrêté parce qu'un adolescent lui aurait fait des menaces…

\- …

\- Heero, ça va aller, il est entre de bonnes mains. On va essayer de venir. Dis-nous dans quel hôpital tu es.

\- L'hôpital central de Sank.

\- Ok, on arrive.

Trowa raccrocha et 20 mn après, ils arrivèrent dans l'établissement. Heero vit que Quatre avait pleuré, mais n'avait pas de mot pour le réconforter. Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Quatre, je suis désolé…

\- De quoi ? D'avoir sauvé la vie de notre ami ? répondit Quatre, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Si tu n'avais pas été là… Un gros frisson le parcourut.

\- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il va en avoir au bloc. Je vais rester là, je vous tiendrais au courant. Allez-vous reposer, proposa Heero.

\- Et toi ? S'enquit Iria, venue emmener les deux amis, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

\- Ils sont partis ce soir, personne ne m'attend. Je vais juste prévenir Franny.

\- Sois prudent, et surtout au moindre signe de fatigue, appelle-moi, je te ramènerai. Il ne serait pas prudent de conduire ta moto ainsi.

Heero consentit à appeler Iria au besoin, et ses amis le laissèrent à contrecœur.

 _A suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 8 : J'ai besoin de toi

**Petite note :** Bonsoir ! Nous sommes dimanche, voici la suite de Studio 10 ! Nous avons laissé Duo en bien mauvais état au chapitre précédent, je suis sûre que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il est devenu ? Je tiens à préciser au passage que je n'ai pas de formation médicale à la base. Je me suis renseignée un minimum, mais des possibles incohérences ont pu se glisser. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, si c'est la cas !

Je remercie de nouveau les auteurs de reviews qui ont un fort pouvoir de motivation ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 8 – J'ai besoin de toi**

Il s'écoula bien deux heures avant que le médecin ne sorte du bloc. Heero avait eu le temps de prendre au moins quatre cafés pour se tenir éveillé, il ne savait plus, il avait perdu le compte. Les morceaux de scène entraperçue plus tôt lui revenaient sans cesse en boucle, et sans arrêt, il se demandait comment il aurait pu empêcher la catastrophe. Il aurait dû arriver plus tôt, il aurait dû être plus vigilant, il aurait dû régler son compte à Zechs… Il aurait dû mais… aurait-il pu ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'appesantir sur les faits, c'était arrivé, on ne pouvait plus agir sur le passé. Mais il se sentait étrangement coupable et malheureux. Que faisait Zechs dans l'appartement de Duo ? Il avait bien une petite idée. Duo s'était débattu, à en croire la balafre qui courait sur le visage de Zechs quand Heero l'avait frappé. D'où lui venaient cette rage et cette folle angoisse qui l'avait saisi quand il commença à comprendre ce qu'il voyait ?

Tout à ses pensées, Heero sursauta quand il entendit une voix l'appeler :

\- Heero ?

Etonnée, la voix s'assied à côté de lui. Heero releva la tête et croisa un regard noisette :

\- Dr Tracy…

\- Ah c'est bien toi, Heero ! Fit le médecin dans un grand sourire. Mais je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter de te savoir là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je suis venu avec un ami qui s'est fait agresser. Il est au bloc. J'attends les nouvelles.

Les traits tirés de son vis-à-vis renseigna le Dr Tracy sur la tension extrême qui régnait chez Heero à ce moment-là.

\- Aaaaahh le jeune homme aux cheveux longs ? Je venais justement voir si sa famille avait été prévenue.

\- Duo est tout seul, il n'a plus de famille. Répondit Heero d'une voix affaiblie par la fatigue.

\- Mais enfin, il a quel âge ? Il doit bien avoir un responsable de famille ?

\- 16 ans comme moi, mais il a obtenu son émancipation.

\- Pauvre jeune homme, il doit être bien seul…

\- Docteur, c'est mon ami. Puis-je…aller le voir ?

La voix de Heero se fit presque suppliante. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

\- Heero, il est en salle de réveil, et je dois m'assurer tout d'abord de tout ce que tu me dis, même si je ne mets absolument pas ta parole en doute, précisa le Docteur Tracy. Je dois contrôler son identité, il n'avait rien sur lui quand il est arrivé.

\- Dites-moi au moins comment il va ?

Heero se triturait les mains de façon nerveuse. La fatigue, la tension, l'inquiétude cumulées lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son corps. D'un geste, le Dr Tracy lui demanda de le suivre.

\- Viens avec moi à la cafétéria, on va prendre un chocolat chaud.

Heero sembla réfléchir à la proposition puis consentit à suivre le médecin :

\- D'accord.

\- Ton ami va s'en sortir, Heero mais il ne s'est pas raté.

Heera rata un pas et se serait étalé par terre si le médecin ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

\- Tu es épuisé, Heero. Qui peux te ramener ?

\- Iria, la sœur de Quatre.

Il ne protestait plus.

\- Donne-moi son téléphone, je l'appelle.

Iria se présenta 15 minutes après. Inquiète, elle avait attendu le coup de téléphone.

\- Heero, je suis là.

\- Iria, je suis désolé de te déranger comme ça.

Heero était sincère : il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était. L'horloge qu'il avait devant lui, lui indiquait 2 heures du matin.

\- Je te l'avais proposé. Allez oust, je te ramène chez toi. Nous ne pourrons rien de plus pour Duo ce soir. Il faut plutôt garder tes forces pour demain.

Le voyage du retour se fit dans le silence. Heero remercia Iria en arrivant et alla se coucher.

Dès 8h, au premier bus, Heero se présenta devant les portes de l'hôpital, propre, douché et rasé. La nuit a été courte mais il était impatient de revoir Duo et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Le médecin lui avait fait peur hier, mais il voulait s'assurer lui-même que son ami ne risquait plus rien. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il pourrait le voir. Il se présenta à l'accueil :

\- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Duo Maxwell, il est arrivé cette nuit.

\- Mmmm, je n'ai pas de Duo Maxwell dans nos murs…

Heero haussa un sourcil et réfléchit.

\- Duane Maxwell ?

\- Oui, il y en a un arrivé cette nuit.

\- C'est lui que je souhaite voir.

\- Il est au service pédiatrique – spécialité orthopédique, chambre 326.

\- Merci.

\- Adressez-vous à l'accueil du service avant de rentrer dans la chambre, afin de vous assurer de la possibilité de le visiter.

\- Oui, merci.

Heero courut plus qu'il ne gravit les marches. Il croisa le Dr Tracy en arrivant dans le service qui finissait sa garde.

\- Tiens, Heero, tu as meilleure mine qu'hier soir !

\- Bonjour Docteur Tracy, puis-je voir Duo ?

\- Mon Dieu, mais il t'a fait un sacré effet ce garçon !

Heero sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais se tut.

\- Je dois allez le voir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et si c'est possible, pour lui expliquer le diagnostic et la suite des soins. Viens avec moi, tu sortiras quand je te le demanderais par contre. Et s'il ne souhaite pas te voir, n'insiste pas, il est très faible.

\- D'accord.

Heero n'avait pas pensé à ça : peut-être que Duo effectivement le rejetterait et ne voudrait pas de sa présence. Il se sentit étrangement gêné à cette pensée.

Pensée qui s'évanouit rapidement alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre, baignée de la lueur timide du soleil levant. Duo était étendu dans un lit médical aux draps blancs. Des perfusions pendaient au-dessus de son lit, et Heero identifia également une pompe à morphine. Un grand bandage entourait sa tête, lui donnant un aspect décoiffé qui aurait été attendrissant dans d'autres circonstances. Le reste du corps se perdait dans les draps, sauf sa jambe gauche. Un fixateur lui avait été posé pour consolider la fracture, un appareillage qu'Heero avait déjà vu par le passé. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. La tête de Duo pivota doucement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et son visage d'une pâleur maladive s'illumina en voyant apparaître Heero.

\- Hee-kun….tu es venu.

A l'appel de son nom, Heero se dirigea vers le lit et s'asseya sur le siège à proximité. Dans un élan irréfléchi, il prit la main de Duo. Celui-ci ne lui retira pas. Il sentait la douce chaleur de la main de Heero se répandre peu à peu sur sa peau, et c'était très agréable.

\- Duo. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Vaseux…Stone…

\- C'est l'effet de l'anesthésie et de la morphine, Duane, répondit le médecin.

Duo se retourna vers le docteur, son regard trahissant sa question.

\- Je suis le docteur Tracy, je suis chirurgien orthopédique. C'est moi qui t'ais opéré en urgence hier soir à ton arrivée. Duane, si tu es suffisamment en forme pour répondre à mes questions, je vais devoir t'examiner. Sinon, je peux te laisser encore te reposer, et mon collègue prendra la relève. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Non, non …pas de souci, fit Duo dans un souffle.

\- Heero, tu peux sortir pendant que j'examine Duane, s'il te plait ?

\- D'accord, répondit l'interpellé à contre-coeur.

Il retira sa main de celle de Duo et la chaleur disparut d'un coup.

\- Hee-chan…s'il-te-plait…

Duo avait du mal à parler et regarda avec insistance Heero, alors que sa main tentait de reprendre ce qu'elle avait perdu. Heero découvrit un regard noyé dans les limbes du désespoir et une peur incommensurable. Il comprit.

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

\- O…oui.

\- Je risque de te poser des questions d'ordre personnel, Duane. Rappela le médecin, qui laissait le temps à Duo de se décider.

\- Je ne…lui cacherai… rien. S'il veut.

Son fardeau, lourd à porter, semblait si écrasant à Duo à cet instant précis. Inconsciemment, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il pensait résister, mais le fait était qu'il était une nouvelle fois allongé sur un lit d'hôpital…

Mais cette fois, il avait Heero. Heero, qui lui avait porté secours. Heero qui semblait réellement inquiet pour lui, Heero, qui était revenu pour venir le voir, lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bénéficié des bienfaits de se sentir entouré, de se sentir même aimer ? Même si Heero n'était pas un grand bavard, il ne fuyait pas leurs rencontres, se confiait parfois, écoutait Duo parler surtout, lui proposait même parfois des ballades sur Wing. Alors, il se sentait revivre, heureux, entier à ce moment-là. Et même si Heero, lui, ne souriait pas, ou peu, tout son corps et son visage se détendaient dans ces moments fugaces mais précieux. Il se sentait lié à lui, d'une manière toute nouvelle qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Alors, il lui proposait maintenant de faire partie de sa vie, d'une manière plus franche, et même plus violente.

Heero observa Duo, les expressions de son visage passaient par tous les tons, mais il sentit surtout son ami épuisé de lutter contre des démons dont il ne connaissait encore rien, épuisé de sa solitude si pesante. Sa fragilité était exacerbée par la blancheur de son teint. Il passa lui aussi rapidement par toutes les phases : les sentiments de la veille au soir s'entremêla avec ceux qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était en présence de Duo. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que son ami aille mieux. Et quand il le voyait ainsi, il ne voulait qu'une chose, le protéger. Et il ferait tout pour. De toutes ses forces.

\- Duo, je reste si tu le veux. Répondit Heero.

Il savait que Duo comprendrait le sens de sa phrase. Les épaules de son ami s'affaissèrent, en signe de détente, alors que tout son corps s'était tendu comme un arc dans l'attente de la réponse de son ami.

\- Merci…Hee-chan, fit Duo, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bon, tout le monde est d'accord, reprit le Docteur Tracy, qui avait du mal à suivre nos deux jeunes amis. Duane, ressens-tu une quelconque douleur quelque part ?

\- Non, …je ne …sens pas grand chose, pour le moment, Répondit-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est normal, les calmants sont puissants. Nous allons diminuer progressivement la dose, mais pas tout de suite, car l'opération est toute récente. Il ne faudra pas hésiter à signaler aux infirmières si la moindre douleur se manifeste. Nous avons pu passer à côté d'autre chose.

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant, pour tout te dire, je ne te cache pas que ce n'est pas très glorieux. Tu as un œdème qui s'est formé au niveau du crâne, qui a subi un choc lors de ta chute. Nous avons posé cinq points de suture pour refermer proprement la plaie sur ta tête. Cet œdème se résorbera d'ici quelques jours de lui-même, pas d'inquiétude. Nous ferons des examens complémentaires pour suivre son évolution. Mais tu ne devrais pas souffrir de séquelles, si tout va bien. En revanche, pour le reste…

Duo et Heero étaient pendus aux lèvres du médecin et ils virent sa bouche se tordre en une petite grimace :

\- Duane, tu t'es déjà fracturé la jambe, il y a peu de temps, n'est-ce-pas ?

Duo regarda Heero un court instant puis répondit :

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle était déjà en mauvais état quand j'ai opéré, et il m'a semblé voir des traces d'une précédente intervention.

\- Je … suis tombé dans les escaliers il y a un an. Précisa Duo, les yeux dans le vide.

\- La fracture que tu avais s'était bien consolidée mais était encore fragile. Il faut savoir qu'il faut plus d'un an avec de la rééducation pour que le tibia-péroné puisse de nouveau être considéré comme réparé. Or, le nouveau choc a fracturé ta jambe en plusieurs endroits.

Il sortit les radios :

\- Nous avons dû intervenir en urgence hier, car tu avais une fracture ouverte, dû à la violence du choc et à la fragilité de l'os, qui s'est déplacé. Au vu de la difficulté qu'une telle fracture engendre, nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que de te poser un fixateur externe, qui maintient les os pour faciliter leur réparation.

Le médecin fit une pause pour permettre à Duo d'assimiler la nouvelle.

\- Mais … combien de temps ? Bredouilla Duo, perdu.

\- Ce fixateur doit être gardé habituellement environ deux mois. Mais encore une fois, la jambe a déjà subi un choc, cela pourra demander plus de temps, c'est donc une moyenne. Il y a bien sûr de la rééducation à prévoir et cette fois, il faudra aller jusqu'au bout. J'insiste.

Duo saisit le sous-entendu et s'il n'avait pas été aussi faible, il aurait essayé de se justifier. Mais aucun mot ne voulut sortir de sa bouche.

Regardant Duo se décomposer, Heero continua à écouter d'une oreille attentive le médecin :

\- Se faire deux fois les mêmes fractures au même endroit en si peu de temps, ce n'est pas courant et ce n'est pas de chance, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je vais devoir t'inciter à la plus grande patience, pour ton bien futur. Et, il y a autre chose.

\- C'est …pas fini ? Bégaya Duo, sonné.

\- Tes résultats de prises de sang ne sont pas très bons non plus : tu es très carencé, Duane. Cela n'a pas aidé tes os à se solidifier. Le savais-tu ?

Duo rougit et détourna les yeux sans répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale mais pour que tu ailles mieux. Nous allons t'aider à reconstituer tes réserves lors de ton séjour chez nous. Et je compte donc sur toi ensuite pour te reprendre en main et être raisonnable.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant que tu as besoin d'aide, surtout si aujourd'hui tu vis seul. Finit doucement le Dr Tracy. Je suis même surpris pour être très franc que tu ais pu obtenir ton émancipation par le juge des tutelles au vu de ton état de santé…Ce dernier avis n'est que personnel, je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus, rassures-toi, Ajouta t'il en voyant Duo écarquiller les yeux de peur à ses paroles. Cela fait beaucoup de nouvelles à digérer et tu as besoin de te reposer. Je serais de retour pour ma garde ce soir. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin, ou à solliciter le service pour tes questions.

Puis se tournant vers Heero :

\- Heero, je te le confie.

Le médecin franchit la porte de la chambre et la referma doucement. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, soudainement brisé par un bâillement de Duo.

\- Tu es fatigué. Je repasserai plus tard. Fit Heero.

\- Je ne veux pas…plus rester tout seul, répondit Duo, alors que ses yeux se refermaient déjà.

\- Tu n'es plus tout seul. C'est promis Duo. Je reste dans le coin.

Rassuré par ces derniers propos, Les paupières restèrent closes et la respiration de Duo se fit plus régulière et légère, indiquant que le jeune homme s'était endormi.

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 9 - Révélations

**Petite note :** C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous propose la suite de cette histoire. Duo commence à lever les pans du mystère qui l'entoure...et cela va lui permettre d'avancer avec Heero...pas à pas.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 – Révélations **

Après que Duo se soit profondément endormi, Heero descendit à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le laisser complètement seul après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, et Duo semblait totalement apeuré et perdu. Il se demandait bien depuis quand il se souciait davantage des autres que de sa tranquillité. Il avait du mal à laisser autrui pénétrer sa carapace, il se le refusait même, et Duo avait réussi, sans même essayer, naturellement.

Trowa, c'était différent. Ils avaient tous les deux une certaine réserve naturelle et le même amour du silence. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus, et ils savaient que chacun pouvait compter sur l'autre. Ils ne cherchaient pas à être intrusifs mais restaient disponibles l'un pour l'autre. Une belle amitié, tout simplement.

Heero fixait son café, semblant suivre les volutes de vapeur qui s'échappaient de sa tasse. Bien sûr, les échanges du médecin avec Duo l'avait interpellé.

Duo se nourrissait mal ? Pourtant il emmenait ses bentôs chaque midi, même si c'est vrai que les quantités n'étaient pas faramineuses. Il se rappela à ce moment d'une remarque de Quatre : il avait taquiné Duo sur les petites quantités qu'il ingurgitait et avait fait remarqué qu'il allait vite tomber dans le cliché du mannequin anorexique s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Duo avait piqué un fard et grommelé une réponse inintelligible. Ils étaient tous vite passés à autre chose car Duo ne les inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il était très mince, certes, mais ne semblait pas rachitique non plus.

Une chute d'escalier il y a un an ? Bien entendu, Duo étant très secret sur sa vie d'avant, il ne leur en avait jamais fait mention. Et il s'en était visiblement bien remis puisque cela ne se voyait pas du tout à sa démarche. Seule la manière dont Duo a répondu au médecin permettait à Heero de comprendre qu'il y avait sans doute une histoire derrière ce malencontreux accident…

Et puis, venait ensuite les conditions de son rétablissement : comment allait-il faire tout seul ? Rester à l'hôpital ou aller en maison de convalescence près des personnes âgées ? Et s'ennuyer à mourir pendant au moins deux mois le temps que ses blessures se rétablissent ? C'était la dépression assurée pour cet ado amoureux des contacts. Rentrer chez lui dans son appartement inadapté n'était pas une option envisageable, seul sans personne pour l'aider, et il sera bien obligé d'en arriver à cette extrémité… Heero sentit ses pensées vagabonder dans tous les sens, sans réussir à s'accrocher à une idée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas !

Une sonnerie de téléphone le fit revenir au présent. C'était Trowa.

\- Hi !

\- Trowa.

\- Comment va Duo ?

Pas d'entrée en matière. C'était bien du « Trowa ». Il avait tout à fait deviné ce que Heero allait faire ce matin.

\- Il dort pour le moment.

\- Il a vu le médecin ?

\- Oui, je suis resté avec lui pendant qu'il l'examinait. Il a un œdème à la tête qui va se résorber, apparemment ce n'est pas trop grave et ils sont optimistes. Par contre, il a une triple fracture à la jambe avec au moins deux mois d'immobilisation. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Il passa sous silence les détails gênants qu'il avait relevé.

\- Deux mois ! C'est long…surtout pour lui ! Comment va t'il faire ? S'inquiéta Trowa.

\- Aucune idée, je ne suis même pas sûr que cela lui ait effleuré l'esprit. Il est sous calmants.

\- Il va falloir le soutenir plus que jamais. As-tu pu lui parler un peu ?

\- Quelques mots…

Leur échange à demi-muet du matin lui revint en tête mais il le garda pour lui. Trowa n'aurait peut-être pas saisi la solennité du moment.

\- Veux-tu que je vienne te tenir compagnie ce matin ?

\- Ca va pour le moment. Je lui ai promis de ne pas m'éloigner.

\- Heero…commença Trowa, semblant hésiter à poursuivre.

\- Hn ?

\- …Non, laisse tomber. Ecoute, tiens-moi au courant si tu as d'autres nouvelles. Je vais prévenir Quatre et nous passerons sans doute dans l'après-midi tous les deux. Nous nous reverrons à ce moment-là. Dis-nous si Duo a besoin de quelque chose en particulier.

\- Ok.

\- A plus, Heero

\- Hn.

Pour discuter sans déranger, Heero était sorti dehors. Il décida de tenter sa chance et d'aller voir si Duo était réveillé. Au passage, il se prit quelques magazines pour s'occuper dans la chambre.

En arrivant, il constata que Duo dormait toujours. Il se plaça sur un fauteuil à côté de lui et entreprit de commencer sa lecture.

En émergeant, Duo sentit quelque chose de lourd mais aussi de très doux sur sa main gauche. Il vit Heero, ou plus précisément sa tête, qui s'était visiblement endormi sur sa lecture et au passage, sur sa main. En voulant le chatouiller pour le réveiller, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de douleur, réveillant Heero.

Heero surpris de s'être laissé aller à s'assoupir ainsi, se redressa brusquement et adressa un regard inquiet à son ami. Il lui demanda :

\- Duo, que t'arrive t'il ?

\- Ohh Heero, désolé, je t'ai réveillé ! Ecoute, ce n'est rien. En déplaçant ma main, j'ai senti une douleur à l'intérieur. Sans doute l'engourdissement.

Tout en disant cela, il essaya de bouger sa main droite qui le lançait. La douleur était bien présente et il n'arrivait pas à la mouvoir correctement. La grimace qu'il fit renseigna Heero sur le sérieux de la blessure.

\- Il faudrait peut-être mieux vérifier. J'appelle une infirmière.

Duo grimaça mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir. Une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques se présenta dans sa chambre.

\- Bonjour Duane, je suis Sally PO, médecin interne en orthopédie, sous la responsabilité du Dr Tracy. Vous avez appelé ? Je devais justement venir faire le point avec vous.

\- Bonjour Sally, je vous remercie. Je viens de me réveiller. Ça va bien mieux. Mais j'ai mal à la main droite. Ça ne doit pas être grand-chose mais…

\- Je vais regarder, promit Sally PO. L'effet des calmants s'est estompé, l'anesthésie aussi. Vous allez retrouver progressivement la sensation de tous vos membres. Nous allons continuer les antidouleurs pour votre jambe, et cela, pendant quelques temps encore.

Tout en parlant, elle examina la main de Duo. Sa douceur surprit le malade, habitué à des infirmières plus « rustres ».

\- Une radio va être nécessaire. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une foulure que vous avez dû vous faire en tombant. Souvent, nous avons le réflexe de mettre nos mains en avant pour nous retenir. Il est tout à fait possible que cela soit le cas ici. Diagnostiqua t'elle.

\- Eh bien, c'est la totale….soupira Duo.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas drôle, Duane, mais nous allons faire notre possible pour adoucir votre séjour et vous remettre sur pied ! Répondit Sally avec conviction. Je vais bander le poignet pour éviter les gestes brusques et je vais programmer la radio.

\- Je vous en remercie. Fit chaleureusement Duo

Il laissa Sally lui mettre le bandage et essaya de ne pas hurler de douleur malgré toute la douceur qu'elle y mettait. A la fin, elle s'adressa à Duo :

\- Avez-vous d'autres besoins avant que je ne m'en aille ?

\- Non, merci beaucoup, je vais m'arrêter là pour le check up ! répondit ironiquement Duo.

\- N'hésitez pas à me rappeler si vous avez besoin, je reste dans les parages. Jeune homme, occupez-vous bien de lui ! Finit-elle, en adressant un clin d'œil entendu à Heero, qui saisit parfaitement le message.

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant nos deux amis seuls.

\- Tu as meilleure mine que ce matin, fit Heero, coupant le silence qui s'installait.

\- Je me sens mieux, la nausée est partie et je sens mon cerveau revenir à peu près en fonction. Même si, pour le coup, il y a des choses que j'aimerai bien oublier…

\- Duo, tu es entre de bonnes mains, tu vas te rétablir et je vais t'aider, répondit Heero.

A ces mots, le natté regarda son ami dans les yeux. Duo se demandait comment son beau brun ténébreux avait accueilli sa requête plus tôt, alors qu'il était proprement terrorisé à l'idée de revivre seul les événements douloureux de l'année dernière.

\- Pourquoi Heero ? Je veux dire…je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, à mes côtés, alors que j'aurai l'impression de me noyer, de ne plus faire surface si tu n'étais pas là… Je ne voulais plus vivre ça tout seul, c'est trop dur…

Duo fit une pause, conscient d'être confus. Ses idées avaient du mal à sortir dans l'ordre et sa voix commençait à trembler d'émotion :

\- Heero… Cela ne fait que quelques mois que l'on se connaît… j'aurai compris que tu me laisses tout seul…

La voix de Duo se cassa.

\- Duo, pourquoi je l'aurai fait ? Répondit Heero, choqué qu'il puisse le penser.

Le ton de son ami rassura Duo sur son sérieux, il ne le laissera pas tomber.

\- J'ai toujours été seul, Heero. Depuis que mes parents sont morts, j'ai l'impression de devoir tout supporter sans le soutien de quiconque. Je pensais que je résisterai, que ça ne me touchait pas…plus… mais en fait, c'est trop dur… Je veux être sûr que tu n'es pas un mirage…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues

\- Duo, je ne suis pas un mirage, ni un miracle, ou même quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais ton ami. Et je ne veux pas moi non plus que tu sois tout seul pour vivre ça. Tu as besoin de moi, tu m'as demandé de l'aide, je suis là.

Heero fit une pause, peu habitué à parler autant.

\- Tu sembles déjà avoir vécu la même chose… reprit Heero, doucement.

Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait que cette question viendrait.

\- Je...je ne sais pas par où commencer …

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Ça ne changera rien pour moi, rassura Heero, voyant Duo perdu.

\- Merci Heero….je crois…je crois que ça me ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un mais comment être sûr que tu ne me fuiras pas après ? Se désola Duo.

Comme réponse, Heero serra la main valide de Duo.

\- Regarde-moi, Duo.

Duo releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers ceux de son ami. Il s'y plongea et ce qu'il vit le rassura. Du respect, de l'amitié, de la protection, une chaleur telle qu'il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Heero s'exprimait peu par les mots mais quand il voulait faire passer des sentiments, il y arrivait très bien. Duo inspira fortement et commença :

\- Crois-tu au destin, Heero ?

Heero regarda Duo, intrigué.

\- Moi, je crois que je l'ai contrarié et que tout ce qui m'arrive est lié. Je suis fils unique, mes parents sont originaires de la région L2 mais vivaient dans la région L1 pour leur travail. Quand j'ai eu 10 ans, un camion est rentré dans notre voiture, j'étais à l'arrière. Mes parents sont morts sur le coup, apparemment. La voiture n'était plus qu'un monceau de ferrailles, de ce que j'ai pu entendre, et ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en réchapper. Moi, je me suis réveillé 2 mois plus tard alors qu'aucun espoir n'existait plus pour moi. J'ai même perdu un rein dans l'accident.

Heero se rappela alors la cicatrice dans le bas du dos de son ami natté et fit alors le rapprochement dans son esprit. Duo reprit :

\- Depuis ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression que la mort cherche à me rappeler à elle, comme si j'aurai dû mourir lors de l'accident, en me faisant subir les pires tourments.

Le ton de résignation qu'employa Duo effraya Heero, mais il ne l'interrompit pas. Duo continua son récit :

\- Ma Tante Mila était ma seule famille restante. Elle avait sa vie, sa famille mais accepta tout de même de m'accueillir chez elle. Je crois qu'elle s'est sentie obligée. Elle a deux enfants, deux cousins, qui n'ont jamais fait aucun cas de moi, je n'existais pas mais ce n'était pas grave, je ne m'en formalisais pas. Et puis, il y avait mon oncle, son mari…

Duo fit une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire :

\- Mon oncle n'était pas heureux de mon arrivée, je lui coûtais de l'argent. Et puis, il a été licencié suite à un accident de travail qui l'a handicapé. Et ensuite, je n'ai pas compris, il m'en voulait, il me détestait, je ne sais pas… J'étais sa cible préférée. Des insultes, des gifles… et puis des coups que j'ai appris à éviter. Parfois. Pas toujours. Mais la dernière fois… oui la dernière fois, il y a un an, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre. Il est rentré dans ma chambre, complètement ivre, s'est mis à crier, à me frapper alors que j'étudiais sur mon bureau. J'ai eu très peur et j'ai essayé de fuir, mais il m'a rattrapé et il m'a poussé…dans l'escalier. J'ai dévalé l'étage complet. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est cette espèce de rictus qu'il abordait, comme s'il se disait : va t'il enfin me laisser en paix ? Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital…comme aujourd'hui. Aurais-je dû mourir ? Sans doute …mais c'était encore raté. Il n'avait réussi qu'à me mettre une jambe dans le plâtre…

\- Duo, il n'y a pas de fatalité. Tu devais et tu dois vivre. Fit Heero, d'un ton sans équivoque. Ne pense pas autre chose.

\- C'est à la suite de cet …incident que ma tante Mila m'a supplié de partir, avant de détruire toute sa famille, et de me détruire, moi. Elle n'en pouvait plus elle non plus de l'ambiance désolante que j'avais amené avec moi à mon arrivée. Elle m'a aidé à monter mon dossier d'émancipation, alors que j'étais encore sur mon lit d'hôpital et à trouver mon nouvel appartement. Je précise que j'étais pleinement d'accord pour la procédure, je ne voulais plus revenir.

\- Et ton oncle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dès que j'ai pu, je suis parti sans me retourner, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de poursuites. Constata Heero.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu faire de problèmes à ma tante. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Point.

\- Duo…

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ils étaient malheureux à cause de moi.

Le silence accueillit ce récit. Heero assimilait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Duo guettait une réaction de son vis-à-vis. Comment allait-il accueillir le récit de sa pauvre vie ?

\- Duo. Tu as eu raison de partir dans ces conditions. Mais ne te crois pas coupable d'avoir rendue une famille malheureuse. Ce n'était pas ta faute, pas de ton fait.

Heero jugea bon de pointer la faille du récit. Duo semblait croire que ce qui lui était arrivé était pleinement sa faute. Or il n'en était rien.

\- Mon émancipation, je l'ai attendu. Une fois dans la procédure, j'avais hâte de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Seul certes mais au moins je ne ferais du tort à personne, et puis honnêtement, ça ne changeait rien à mon isolement. Reprit Duo. Et cela m'a permis de vous rencontrer, Quatre, Trowa et toi. Je commençais à me dire que la roue avait tourné.

Il refit une pause puis reprit d'un air indigné :

\- Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je encore là, dans ce lit, la jambe en miettes et la tête en morceaux ? Je n'ai pas subi assez de malheurs dans ma vie ? Pourquoi tous mes choix me mènent à des catastrophes ? Heero, je suis si fatigué …

Duo pleurait franchement. Revenir sur sa vie passée était terriblement douloureux et sa situation actuelle, pas fameuse …

\- Comment je vais faire ? Mes études ? Mon boulot que j'aime malgré tout ? Mon autonomie chèrement gagnée ?

Duo perdait pied, commençait à s'agiter. Heero se leva :

-Duo, calme-toi, je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets.

Il le serra dans ses bras, mû par une envie irrépressible de le rassurer. Cela eut l'effet escompté : calmer instantanément Duo, qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Je…je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Fit Duo, tout rouge.

Il avait le visage dans le torse musclé de son ami. Il sentait le parfum d'homme, léger et discret. Son pull lui caressait le visage et il sentit sa tension s'envoler d'un coup.

\- Tu as relâché la pression, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour toi.

Heero recula, Duo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de regret, il était si bien dans ses bras. Il se sentait en sécurité.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'avoir confié tout ça…une partie de ma vie ?

\- Je fais partie de la tienne maintenant alors non, si c'était important pour toi.

Duo voulut répondre, profondément touché mais fut interrompu dans son élan : on frappait à la porte.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Quatre et Trowa, lourdement chargés. Entre autres fleurs, gâteaux, chocolats et livres, il y avait de quoi faire. Heero croisa le regard de Trowa, qui leva les yeux au ciel de dépit.

\- Mon Dieu, Quatre, mais qu'est-ce que tout ça ? Fit Duo

\- Duo, j'ai eu si peur ! Comment vas-tu ? Eluda Quatre, en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Ca va mieux, les docs sont très pros ici. Quatre, je dois m'excuser. J'ai gâché ta soirée d'anniversaire…

\- Mais enfin, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Par contre, je pense savoir contre qui diriger ma colère…

Les yeux bleus de Quatre flamboyèrent à ces mots et Duo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Je pense qu'il s'est puni tout seul, il ne va pas pouvoir reprendre le travail tout de suite, avec le coup que je lui ai donné. Fit Duo.

\- Crois-tu que cela soit suffisant ? Il doit payer. Trancha Quatre, incisif.

\- Il est possible que son visage ne soit pas tout à fait montrable en ce moment, effectivement. Rajouta Heero, pensif.

Ces amis le regardèrent, intrigués. Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

\- De toute façon, peu importe. Je ne veux plus le voir. Fit Duo.

\- Duo, il t'a fait du mal, tenta Trowa

\- Comme beaucoup dans ma vie. Prenez un ticket, répondit ironiquement Duo.

Heero, voyant que la conversation allait déraper, changea rapidement de conversation. Un coup d'œil de Duo le convainquit qu'il avait bien fait. La fatigue commençait à le gagner et les traits de son visage s'affaissaient au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

\- Nous allons te laisser Duo, tu dois te reposer et il est tard.

\- Je suis désolé, effectivement je n'en peux plus. Dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Trowa leva un sourcil. Heero n'avait d'yeux que pour Duo et son confort, et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. C'était assez rare pour être souligné.

\- Duo, reposes-toi bien, dis-nous bien si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fit Quatre.

\- Oui, pas d'inquiétude je vous le dirais. Mais là, je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose à part de mon oreiller. Et je n'ai pas de doudou !

Heero se leva de concert avec ses amis. Il prit doucement la main de Duo et la serra tendrement comme un au-revoir, pour lui réaffirmer qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Quatre et Trowa, qui se regardèrent.

Peu après le départ de ses amis, Duo sombra dans le sommeil le plus profond. Le plateau repas apporté quelques instants plus tôt par le service resta intouché jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière se décide à l'ôter.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Convalescence

**Bonsoir !**

 **De nouveau un chapitre de Studio 10 ce soir. J'ai loupé un dimanche, je m'en excuse, ce chapitre là est beaucoup plus long, ça compense un peu ! Il met en scène une proposition surprenante de Heero, qui pourrait bien faire avancer les choses...**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews Tenshia !**

 **Chapitre 10 – Convalescence**

Le lendemain, Heero revint à l'hôpital directement après les cours, vers 17h30. Il arriva devant la chambre de Duo, d'où il entendait clairement des voix. Il attendit sagement devant la porte que la chambre se libère et saisit au vol quelques bribes de conversation.

\- Duane, fit la voix du Dr PO, tu dois manger. C'est le troisième plateau que l'on ramène intact.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, Docteur.

\- Je sais que le Dr Tracy a demandé à ce que l'on soit très prudent avec ton alimentation. Tu dois te nourrir si tu veux te remettre correctement. A ton âge, c'est primordial.

\- J'ai surtout envie de dormir…

\- Et cela ne va pas s'améliorer si tu ne reprends pas des forces ! Je te laisse une compote et des fruits, et je veux qu'à mon retour, il n'y ait plus rien ! Et attention, je vérifierai les poubelles ! Lança t'elle, d'un ton sans équivoque.

Elle sortit sur ses mots et croisa Heero, en attente.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer.

Heero esquissa quelques pas

\- Attendez !

Il stoppa et se retourna vers Sally Po.

\- S'il vous plait, aidez-le à manger. Il faut qu'il comprenne que c'est important.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, accepta Heero.

\- Merci.

Elle tourna les talons et Heero pénétra enfin dans la chambre. Duo regardait d'un air dégoûté la compote et la pomme qui le narguaient sur sa table à manger, au dessus de son lit. Il tourna la tête au bruit de la porte et son rictus se transforma en large sourire en voyant son ami arriver.

\- Heero ! Tu es venu !

\- Hn.

\- Ouh là là, il est où mon Hee-chan prolixe de la veille ? Mais, mais que fais-tu ?

Heero s'était assis à côté du lit et avait ramené la table vers lui. Il plongea la cuillère dans la compote et présenta celle-ci devant la bouche de Duo, mi-figue mi raisin.

-M'enfin Hee-chan, que fais-tu ? Je ne suis plus un bébé !

\- Mange.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire l'avion.

A ces mots, les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Son rire résonna dans la chambre, bientôt étouffé par une cuillère de compote vengeresse.

\- Ah ah aahumph ! … M'enfin Heero qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

\- Tu as mangé une cuillère.

\- D'une manière fort traître.

\- Si tu préfères les bonnes manières, ouvre la bouche tout seul.

Vaincu, il obéit à son ami et Heero lui donna cuillère par cuillère tout son pot de compote.

\- Ce n'était pas sorcier.

\- Non… mais je ne suis pas sûre de la garder.

Continuant sur sa lancée, Heero s'empara de la pomme et s'apprêta à l'éplucher.

\- Non, non Heero, je ne peux plus rien avaler. Je t'en prie.

Le ton suppliant que Duo employa était sans appel. Heero posa la pomme.

\- Les médecins sont clairs, Duo. Tu dois manger si tu veux aller mieux.

Le ton inquiet que prit Heero n'échappa pas à son ami, un peu surpris de tant de sollicitude.

\- Oui, je sais…mais… je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Et si je me force, je vais tout rendre. Répondit Duo en baissant la tête, rouge de honte.

Heero vit qu'il avait créé un malaise chez son ami et chercha à se rattraper.

\- Ok, Duo. Je vais planquer la pomme. Mais je veux que tu m'assures que tu essayeras de manger dans chaque plateau qu'on t'amènera maintenant.

\- Je…je vais essayer, promit Duo, retrouvant le sourire. Il ne se fera pas encore rouspéter par Sally.

\- Tu as retrouvé des couleurs, déjà. Ca fait plaisir. Reprit Heero.

\- Oui, je me sens mieux. Sally m'a dit que mon œdème à la tête se résorbait très bien, et qu'à part ma jambe, tout allait se remettre très vite.

\- Et ton poignet ?

\- Juste foulé. J'ai dû me réceptionner dessus en tombant sans m'en rendre compte. Deux semaines d'attelle… expliqua tristement Duo, en regardant son bras bandé. Je ressemble à une momie…Franchement, si PJ me voyait, il arriverait à trouver cela…artistique !

\- As-tu de leurs nouvelles ?

\- J'ai eu un message d'Elie sur mon répondeur. Il est furieux et veut des explications. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas que je suis là, il ne parle que de Zechs et de trahison…

\- Quels imbéciles ces deux-là, gronda Heero.

\- Heero…Il ne peut pas deviner.

\- Je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur non plus.

\- Je l'appelerai plus tard, pour lui expliquer. Mais je crois que je ne fais pas le poids. Ce travail me plaisait bien pourtant…

\- Tu en trouveras un autre si ce n'est pas avec eux. Tu as de la valeur et tu es vraiment très bon dans ton travail.

\- Tu…tu le penses, ce que tu dis ? Releva Duo, surpris.

Heero regarda Duo et lui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bon sang, Duo, ais un peu plus confiance en toi. Tu es beau, et tes photos sont superbes.

Duo n'en revenait pas. Heero s'était vraiment ouvert à lui depuis son accident. Flatté de tant de compliments, il se sentit devenir pivoine. Le sourire en coin qu'Heero aborda à ce moment-là lui confirma ses craintes :

\- C'est malin, Heero, je ne sais plus où me mettre !

\- Pour le moment, reste dans ton lit. Je t'ai ramené les cours du jour, pour que tu aies de quoi travailler.

\- Comment te remercier, une nouvelle fois ?

\- En travaillant et en me montrant que tu ne te laisseras pas abattre.

\- Heero…

Duo fixa Heero. Il était sérieux.

\- C'est promis.

\- Je te crois.

Heero montra rapidement à Duo les cours du jour et lui proposa de faire ses devoirs avec lui, s'il se sentait suffisamment en forme. Duo accepta, enchanté de retrouver son duo de choc avec son Hee-chan. Après une heure, il ne put réprimer un bâillement et Heero sentit qu'il était temps de partir.

\- Je t'ai sollicité trop longtemps. Je vais m'en aller maintenant.

\- Non, non c'est moi qui t'ai retenu. Je suis désolé d'avoir abusé de ton temps.

\- Duo… soupira Heero.

\- Ouiiiiii ?

\- Tu es incorrigible. Bon, reposes-toi bien. Je reviens demain.

\- Merci Heero. … Dis ?

\- Hn ?

\- Est-ce que….tu accepterais….tu voudrais …. Enfin si tu veux pas c'est pas grave hein ? Je comprendrais mais…

Duo était rouge une nouvelle fois et avait du mal à sortir sa doléance à son ami.

\- Duo ? Que veux-tu ? Lui demande Heero, intrigué.

\- Je …je …

\- Hn ?

\- Tu voudrais bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

\- Hn ?

\- Non mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, c'est juste que je me sens bien, en sécurité, tu sens bon, et puis…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans le pull d'Heero, qui accéda à la requête étrange de son ami, même s'il en avait été surpris au premier abord. Un câlin ? Pourquoi pas, lui aussi avait aimé la sensation que cela lui avait procurée la première fois…

L'étreinte ne dura pas assez longtemps au goût de Duo, mais c'était déjà bien. Heero ne l'avait pas tué sur place.

\- Je…je…merci.

\- A demain Duo.

\- Bonne soirée, Heero.

Le plateau repas fut servi juste après le départ de son ami. Se rappelant sa promesse, Duo réussit à boire une partie de son potage. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était un début. Fier de lui, il s'endormit, sans cauchemars pour une fois, cette sensation de sécurité ne le quittant pas.

Le lendemain, Heero débarqua dans la chambre de Duo. Il le trouva, non plus dans son lit, mais dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, la jambe soigneusement posée sur un pouf. Son air mélancolique lui serra le cœur. Mais quand Duo l'entendit rentrer, son sourire illumina de nouveau son visage et ses yeux améthystes pétillèrent de joie.

\- Heero ! Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ca va.

\- Tu as vu ? On m'a enfin sorti de ce lit horrible, qui me fait troooop mal aux fesses ! Je suis toujours dépendant pour bouger mais au moins je change un peu de point de vue. Ca fait du bien.

\- C'est toujours ça.

\- Apparemment, j'en ai pour un mois au moins à rester ici, sans bouger. Enfin, complètement immobilisé. Ensuite, ils me trouveront une chambre de libre à la maison de convalescence du Point du Jour. Ils m'ont déjà prévenu que ma seule présence ne suffirait même pas à faire chuter la moyenne d'âge, mais je n'ai guère le choix…

La tristesse de Duo était perceptible dans sa voix, mais la résignation était aussi présente.

\- Duo…

\- Oui, oui je sais, je vais me battre ! Et je sortirai rapidement, en cavalant comme un cabri ! Mais en attendant, ça va être loooooong…. Tu viendras me voir ?

Duo regarda Heero avec un regard de chien battu irrésistible.

\- Tu as encore le temps avant de t'inquiéter.

\- J'essaye de me projeter… s'excusa Duo.

\- Duo, j'ai réfléchi moi aussi. Fit brusquement Heero

\- A quoi ? S'étonna Duo.

\- Ecoute. J'ai de la place chez moi. Mes parents ne sont pas là en ce moment et moi aussi je suis seul alors, …

\- Que veux tu me dire ?

\- Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas à la maison, quand tu sortiras ?

Duo fixa Heero, surpris.

\- Mais, Heero, je vais avoir besoin de soins, d'aide au quotidien, ne serais-ce que pour me déplacer, je ne pourrais pas prendre de douche tout seul non plus vraisemblablement au début… Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Comment ça, pas un problème ? Tu seras à l'école dans la journée, comment vais-je me débrouiller quand tu ne seras pas là ?

\- Pas un problème non plus.

\- M'enfin Hee-chan ! Et tes parents ils seraient d'accord pour héberger quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas ?

\- Pas un …

\- problème, oui j'avais compris. Heero, ça me ferait super plaisir mais je ne vois pas comment…

\- Mes parents se fichent de ce que je fais de ma vie, ils ne m'ont jamais prêté d'importance, à part pour mes bulletins de note. Donc que tu viennes à la maison, ça leur fera une belle jambe vu qu'ils ne le sauront pas.

\- Heero, ce n'est …

\- Je vis avec du personnel à la maison. Franny est ma gouvernante personnelle et elle est infirmière de métier. Elle n'aura aucun souci pour s'occuper de toi en mon absence et à subvenir à tes besoins.

Duo se tut. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de l'univers privé de Heero, mis à part ses liens distendus avec ses parents.

\- Tu as des employés de maison ?

\- Oui. Mes parents sont à l'abri du besoin.

\- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Acceptes alors.

\- Comment pourrais-je participer ? Je n'ai que peu de revenus…

\- Si tu m'as écouté, tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Je ne veux pas être dépendant financièrement de quelqu'un !

\- Et je ne te le demande pas ! J'ai déjà tout à disposition.

Duo réfléchissait. Entre une maison de convalescence pleine de personnes âgées et la possibilité de vivre un peu avec son Hee-chan adoré, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Mais il avait peur que le conte de fées ne prenne fin si la cohabitation se passait mal.

\- Et si …si ça se passait mal ?

\- Je te renverrai, à coups de pieds dans le derrière. Fit Heero, un sourire en coin.

\- Hee-chaaaan.

\- A question bête, réponse bête. Alors ?

\- Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien. Mais je ne veux pas poser de problème, quel qu'il soit !

\- Tout se passera bien, Duo. J'y veillerai. Et tu seras mieux chez moi.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de ta proposition. Hee-chan, tu m'aimes donc un peu ?

\- Baka !

\- Hein ?

\- La table basse ne t'a pas raté, tu poses des questions vraiment stupides, reprit Heero.

\- Hee-chan, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Alors, ne dis rien, c'est simple.

Le silence se fit, que Duo rompit :

\- As-tu des devoirs de l'école ?

\- Hn.

Heero se leva et alla chercher son sac. Ils firent le point et étudièrent un peu. Heero était étonné par la vivacité intellectuelle de son ami, qui n'avait pas été amoindrie par l'accident. Il sentait que cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir autre chose à penser.

Lorsque le repas arriva, ce fut le signe qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il ramassa les livres et assura à Duo qu'il reviendrait encore le lendemain.

\- Hee-chan, toi aussi tu vas fatiguer à ce rythme. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir te voir et ça me fait de la visite, mais ménage-toi aussi.

Heero regarda Duo et les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il aurait été bien incapable de le laisser, car il n'arrivait plus à se passer de le voir, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. L'école était une torture, car il n'y était plus. Il attendait impatiemment le soir de pouvoir faire un saut à l'hôpital. Trowa avait déjà remarqué que son ami n'était plus lui-même et il avait de plus en plus de mal à donner le change. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas encore. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris ce que cela signifiait. Il se contenta de répondre :

\- Je serais là demain.

Inlassablement, Heero revint tous les soirs voir Duo. Et Duo avait renoncé à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il voyait bien que son ami n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et puis il appréciait ses visites. Il n'avait que lui et Trowa et Quatre comme amis. Seul, sans famille, il se demanda comment il aurait supporté cette nouvelle épreuve. Mais il éluda rapidement cette perspective : elle n'était pas heureuse.

Il fut aussi surpris mais heureux de voir Iria débarquer dans sa chambre, avec des livres, des chocolats et des fleurs de son jardin, en plein après-midi. Il comprit alors d'où venait la profonde gentillesse et la générosité de Quatre. Ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur pour rien. Avec ses horaires décalés, Iria continua de venir de temps en temps le voir pour lui passer le temps. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais cela lui vidait l'esprit et il comprit que c'était son but. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui confier ses tourments mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que Duo était dans ce lit. Le Dr Tracy l'examina ce matin-là pour voir l'avancée de la consolidation.

\- Bonjour Duane, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

\- Bonjour Dr Tracy, j'ai mal aux fesses, mal à la jambe, j'en ai marre d'être au lit et le kiné n'est pas gentil. Mais sinon, ça va. Répondit Duo avec un grand sourire.

Le docteur haussa un sourcil devant sa diatribe :

\- Je comprends, Duane. C'est un grand jeu de patience ! Si la consolidation est bien partie, je vais pouvoir te permettre de sortir en convalescence. Il te sera permis de sortir doucement au départ, bien sûr.

\- J'ai trop hâte ! S'excita le natté.

\- Doucement, il faut déjà que nous examinions tout ça !

L'examen dura un moment avant que le docteur ne se prononce : Duo était pendu à ses lèvres, fébrile. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait sortir.

\- Bon, Duane, je pense que tu es conscient que tu as encore perdu du poids ?

Duo baissa la tête, les joues rouges.

\- Mais je sais que tu as fait des efforts, Sally m'en a parlé. Alors, je ne peux que te dire de continuer ainsi. Je te dis ça aussi pour que tu comprennes pourquoi la fracture est encore très fragile.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de Duo.

\- Mais au vu des efforts et en sachant que tu seras extrêmement prudent, je t'autorise à sortir. Néanmoins…

Duo avait relevé la tête très rapidement : non, il ne rêvait pas ? Des conditions ? Mais pas de problème, il accepterait tout !

\- Je ne peux pas t'autoriser à prendre des béquilles pour le moment, tu utiliseras un fauteuil pour te déplacer, et t'assurer que ta jambe soit toujours bien immobilisée, y compris au lit.

Je ne peux pas non plus t'enlever encore le fixateur, tu vas devoir le garder encore quelques temps.

Duo soupira, il ne pouvait pas avoir tous les bonheurs d'un coup :

\- C'est que, ce n'est pas très pratique, et ça me démange beaucoup.

\- J'en suis bien conscient, à part la crème que le kiné t'applique, je ne peux pas te proposer mieux. C'est aussi une garantie que les séquelles soient moindres, Duane.

\- Ok, ok, je suis déjà très content de pouvoir sortir. Je peux appeler Heero ?

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Le docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Bien entendu, je lui donnerai les consignes pour que tout se passe au mieux. Tu peux sortir Vendredi !

Dès qu'il sut qu'il pouvait rentrer, Heero avait tout pris en main, pour le confort de Duo. Il passa chez lui, pour récupérer des affaires. Les lieux n'avaient pas été rangés, ni nettoyés depuis l'accident. La vision désolante des meubles écroulés au sol et les traces de sang séché lui rappelèrent la peur qu'il avait ressenti ce soir là. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sentiments violents d'un seul coup, et avait compris qu'il était attaché à Duo bien plus qu'il ne le croyait de prime abord. Trowa et Quatre rendirent visite à Duo, les soirs où Heero devait organiser son arrivée, pour ne pas le laisser seul et lui apporter ses devoirs qu'il réclamait chaque soir.

La fin de semaine arriva, Heero attendait Duo de pied ferme, malgré tout très stressé de lui faire découvrir son univers.

\- Monsieur, il ne devrait plus tarder. Laissez donc ce pauvre tapis tranquille.

\- Franny….

\- Tout est prêt, le repas est en attente, la table dressée, la chambre rangée. Tout va se passer pour le mieux.

Heero regarda sa gouvernante, une grande femme aux cheveux très bruns, ramenés en chignon, à la peau mate et aux yeux très noirs. Quand il était petit, c'était la première chose qu'il avait vu quand ses parents lui ont présenté sa nouvelle nounou. Il se rappela avoir été effrayé par ce noir d'encre. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient que douceur et c'était sans crainte qu'il allait régulièrement se réfugier dans son giron pour chasser ses peines. Elle était son meilleur et unique soutien dans cette grande maison qui était la sienne.

Une ambulance pénétra dans l'enceinte de la propriété. Au regard des consignes strictes, Duo ne devait surtout pas bouger lors du transport et il avait été immobilisé sur un brancard. Le fauteuil roulant l'attendait sur le perron. Les ambulanciers positionnèrent Duo sur celui-ci puis repartirent rapidement.

\- Hee-chan, je suis tellement content de te voir. Fit Duo, une fois assis.

Son regard en disait long : même s'il adorait Quatre et Trowa, son Hee-chan lui avait vraiment manqué. Beaucoup. Trop ?

\- Moi aussi, Duo.

Heero le détailla. Le bandage sur sa tête avait laissé place à un pansement plus discret : l'oedème s'était résorbé sans créer de problème, mais restait la cicatrice, témoin de l'impact. Au moins, cela n'empêcherait plus Duo de se coiffer comme il le souhaitait. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en queue basse, les infirmières n'avaient pas le temps de coiffer leurs patients. Voyant Heero regarder ses cheveux, Duo grimaça :

\- Ne m'en parle pas, c'est l'Amazonie là-dedans, des nœuds à foison, ils ne ressemblent plus à rien. Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche, d'un triple shampooing au moins, des soins …

\- Nous remédierons à cela, Duo, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un toussotement rappela Heero à l'ordre.

\- Hm…Oui, Duo, je te présente Franny, ma gouvernante et ton infirmière personnelle le temps de ton séjour à la maison.

\- Bonjour Madame Franny, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Duane mais appelez moi Duo ! Fit Duo en tendant sa main vers ladite gouvernante. Celle-ci ignora la main et enlaça tendrement Duo, dans une étreinte chaleureuse et brève.

\- Tatatata, pas de madame entre nous. Les amis de Monsieur sont les bienvenus dans sa demeure et je suis enchantée également de faire votre connaissance. Appelez-moi Franny.

\- D'accord Franny ! Merci de votre accueil, cela me touche beaucoup.

\- Monsieur, puis-je vous suggérer de faire le tour du propriétaire à votre ami, pendant que je prépare le dîner ?

\- Très bien, Franny. Sonnez lorsque celui-ci sera servi.

\- Très bien, Monsieur.

Franny disposa et Heero revint vers Duo, qui le fixait, ébahi.

\- Qu'y a t'il ?

\- Ben…je ne suis pas chez n'importe qui, là ! « Monsieur » ?!

\- Une lubie de mes parents. Et Franny n'arrive pas à m'appeler par mon prénom. J'ai renoncé à le lui demander désormais.

\- Ca ne plaisante pas dis-moi.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Duo vit qu'il appuyait sur un point sensible et changea de conversation.

\- Je n'ai pas trop vu la route, mais quand j'ai entendu le portail, j'ai su que l'on était arrivé. Cela m'a semblé long avant d'arriver jusqu'à ta porte. Remarqua t'il.

\- La propriété est très grande mais la nuit va bientôt tomber, tu ne verras pas grand chose. Je te propose une promenade demain matin pour te montrer.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire :

\- Oh Oui, oui, trop bien !

\- Je te montre les lieux ?

\- Allons-y…j'en ai déjà le tournis.

Duo détailla le hall d'accueil où Heero l'avait poussé. C'était vraiment comme dans les toiles de l'époque. Le hall était immense et distribuait l'ensemble de la maison. Deux escaliers partaient en parallèle à l'étage. Il écouta Heero, fasciné par son univers :

\- Au rez-de-chaussée, tu trouveras la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon d'hiver et celui d'été.

Au premier, il y a les chambres et les salles de bain principalement. Pour le reste, tu le découvriras en temps et en heure.

\- Mais…Hee-chan ?

\- Hn ?

\- Je dors où, moi ?

Heero fixa Duo, comme s'il avait oublié un détail.

\- Eh bien, dans une chambre à l'étage. Je vais te la montrer d'ailleurs.

\- Maiiiiiis… Je monte comment moi ?

\- Ah oui, ça.

\- Hee-chaaaaaan

Un petit sourire au coin rassura autant qu'il vexa Duo. Visiblement, Heero avait bien prévu ce détail.

\- Ma mère a longtemps été immobilisée suite à un accident de voiture. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que nous sommes arrivés ici, car l'hôpital de Sank était le plus réputé pour soigner les polytraumatisés. La maison est donc déjà adaptée au fauteuil.

\- Eh beh.

\- Mes parents ont fait installer un petit ascenseur qui permet de monter les fauteuils, donc tu seras autonome autant que possible pour te déplacer dans la maison.

\- Hee-chan, c'est super…Tu aurais pu me le dire dès le début !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que cela change.

\- …

Duo secoua la tête. Parfois, il avait du mal à suivre son ami. Heero conduisit Duo au pied de l'ascenseur et lui montra comment il fonctionnait. Effectivement, il sera très pratique pour Duo. Il pourrait vraiment se déplacer en parfaite autonomie…une fois qu'il maîtrisera le dédale de couloirs que proposait ce manoir.

Duo regarda, une nouvelle fois émerveillé, le couloir qui s'étendait à perte de vue, la moquette rouge au sol, des appliques sobres aux murs éclairant d'un doux halo les portes fermées. Il avait hâte d'en découvrir plus mais il attendit patiemment qu'Heero reprenne les commandes.

\- J'ai choisi la chambre qui me semblait te convenir le mieux.

\- Je te fais confiance, Hee-chan.

\- La voici.

La porte était près de l'ascenseur, il n'aurait pas loin à aller pour descendre si besoin. La porte s'ouvrit sur une superbe chambre, décorée avec goût. Elle était lumineuse et spacieuse, dans les teintes beiges et grises. Le soleil couchant lui donnait un air mystérieux qui plut à Duo. Les meubles stylés étaient coordonnés avec le grand lit qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la chambre. Au pied du lit avait été posé des traversins et des coussins en plus, sans doute pour assurer une tenue sans faille de la jambe lorsqu'il serait amené à se coucher.

Heero regardait Duo découvrir son nouveau chez-lui. Les yeux brillants, il gardait la bouche ouverte en signe de complète fascination. Même si pour Heero, tout cela était bien trop, il avait conscience que son univers n'était pas des plus classiques pour le commun des mortels.

\- Nous avons ajouté les traversins. Ca sera plus pratique au début pour que ta jambe soit parfaitement immobilisée et soutenu.

\- …

\- Franny a déjà installé tes affaires dans la commode, j'espère n'avoir rien oublié chez toi.

\- C'est….c'est…

Les yeux de Duo se brouillèrent et les larmes commencèrent à couler à flot, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Heero, décontenancé par sa réaction, essaya de le calmer :

\- Duo, qu'y a t'il ? La chambre ne te plait pas ? Il te manque quelque chose ?

\- Nnnoon, mais c'est ….c'est trop…Heero. Je…je…Mérite pas tout ça.

Le regard noir que lui lança son ami à ce moment-là fit stopper net ses larmes :

\- Duo, ne redis jamais ça. Fit-il d'un ton dur.

\- Heero, ne te fâche pas. Couina Duo, apeuré.

Heero posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de Duo, fixant son ami droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu es le garçon le plus méritant qu'il m'a été donné de croiser de toute ma courte vie. Je peux te proposer les meilleures conditions possibles à ton rétablissement et je le fais sans hésiter car tu le mérites, et tu mériterais même encore mieux. Alors je ne veux plus, tu entends, je ne veux plus que tu te dévalorises comme ça.

Le ton employé par Heero était dur, inhabituel pour Duo. Il fut choqué d'avoir mis en colère son ami ainsi.

\- Je …je te le promets.

\- Je préfère ça.

La clochette retentit.

\- C'est quoi, ça Heero ? Tenta Duo

\- Franny nous indique le repas est servi. Nous allons devoir descendre dans la salle à manger. Avant, je voudrais finir la visite de ta chambre.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Je l'ai choisi pour son accès direct avec ma pièce préférée.

\- C'est cette porte ? Fit Duo, intrigué.

\- Non, ça, c'est la salle de bain, c'est la porte à côté.

Heero ouvrit délicatement cette porte et poussa doucement Duo vers la pièce. Le cri de joie que lança le natté rassura son vis-à-vis : il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Tu auras également de quoi t'occuper quand je ne serais pas là. Lui précisa t'il, un peu moqueur.

\- Hee-chaaaaan, c'est merveilleux ! Je veux voir de plus près s'il te plait !

Heero poussa Duo de bonne grâce vers le meuble le plus proche. La pièce était entourée de bibliothèques, regorgeant de livres, de toutes tailles et de tous styles. Des banquettes confortables trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Une table basse accueillait les livres en cours de lecture. Des plaids étaient soigneusement pliés sur les bouts de canapé. Un grand tapis à poils longs recouvrait une grande partie du sol, à côté de l'âtre de la cheminée. Duo se sentit tout de suite à l'aise dans cette pièce et sut qu'il y passerait beaucoup de temps. Heero vit soudain le regard de Duo se figer et se voiler. Il suivit la direction de son regard et tomba sur le vieux piano à queue noir qui attendait à côté de la fenêtre. En contrejour, on ne le voyait pas bien.

\- C'est un vieux piano qui n'a jamais servi. Personne n'en joue ici. Précisa Heero, mettant fin à la transe de son ami.

Duo ne répondit rien, et détourna son regard vers les autres bibliothèques. Il retrouva vite son grand sourire gourmand.

\- Duo, loin de moi l'idée de te frustrer mais il va falloir rejoindre Franny, avant que nous ne nous fassions tirer les oreilles, fit-il en poussant Duo alors que la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois.

\- Allons-y, je ne voudrais pas la fâcher !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle à manger. Elle était de taille tout à fait raisonnable, meublée avec goût et sentant bon la soupe chaude. Duo sentit que son estomac grondait. Heero en fut content, il mangera au moins ce soir.

\- Désolé, fit Duo, contrit.

\- Vous avez faim, c'est tout à fait normal. Monsieur vous a retenu un peu plus longtemps et il est tard, l'excusa Franny. Venez par ici, reprit-elle en prenant les commandes du fauteuil. Je vous ai installé là, cela vous convient-il ?

Il prit place à la table, en face d'Heero.

\- C'est parfait. Merci Franny.

\- En entrée, vous avez de la soupe de légumes du jardin. Je vous servirai ensuite une purée de pommes de terre maison avec du filet de porc en sauce.

\- Ca m'a l'air délicieux, Franny, sourit Duo.

\- Ca l'est, renchérit Heero, Franny est une excellente cuisinière.

\- Monsieur, pas de compliment, je vous prie, je ne fais que mon travail. Gronda affectueusement la gouvernante, en direction de son maître.

Elle servit la soupe dans les assiettes, sous le regard attentif de Duo, qui n'avait vu cela que dans les films. Il se dit qu'Heero arrivait très bien à donner le change à l'extérieur. Rien ne transparaissait de son éducation bourgeoise. Franny semblait importante pour Heero, vu avec quelle tendresse il en parlait. Il se sentait heureux et chanceux. En mangeant sa soupe, il regarda discrètement son ami, le détaillant une nouvelle fois. Il ne se lassait pas de parcourir du regard sa peau sans défaut, sa bouche qui lui semblait si tendre, et surtout son regard bleu cobalt qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois.

\- Qu'y a t'il, Duo ?

Duo plongea son nez dans sa soupe, rouge de honte de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage.

\- Rien, rien, Hee-chan, la soupe est vraiment délicieuse.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Je suis content que tu manges.

Le sous-entendu était explicite, et Duo se sentit encore une nouvelle fois rougir. Il savait qu'Heero ne pensait qu'à son rétablissement mais il n'était pas à l'aise.

\- J'ai faim ce soir, se força t'il à dire.

\- Duo, je ne voulais pas encore une fois être maladroit, remarqua Heero, en posant sa cuillère. Je m'excuse.

\- Non, je…

\- Hn ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui suis désolé…de réagir ainsi.

Duo reposa lui aussi sa cuillère. Il ferma les yeux, pour permettre à son cœur de se calmer. Puis il regarda Heero. Il vit son inquiétude mais aussi de la douceur dans ses yeux. Non décidément il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

\- Hee-chan, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers, d'être une vraie plaie pour tout le monde…

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Gronda Heero.

\- Je n'ai plus l'habitude que l'on me parle avec tant de …gentillesse. Durant les 6 dernières années, je ne faisais même plus attention à mes propres soucis parce qu'on ne le faisait pas pour moi non plus. J'ai jugé plus simple de me mettre de côté tout simplement. Je me suis complétement isolé.

\- C'est dur.

\- Oh oui. Alors après la mort de mes parents, quand j'ai arrêté de manger, personne ne s'en est vraiment rendu compte et moi non plus, sur le coup. Je n'allais pas bien, je pense que c'était aussi une des séquelles de mon long « sommeil ». Quand j'essayais de manger, je rendais quasiment immédiatement le contenu de mon estomac. J'ai donc arrêté de manger. Sans rien dire. Ca n'intéressait personne. De temps en temps, j'arrivais à me nourrir, je pensais que ça allait s'améliorer. Mais encore aujourd'hui, toute cette période est floue pour moi.

\- …

\- Tout ce dont je me rappelle est d'avoir atterri à l'hôpital environ un an après mon arrivée chez ma tante car je n'avais plus que la peau sur les os. Ma tante s'est fait ….engueuler il n'y a pas d'autre mot…par le médecin pédiatre qui n'en revenait pas qu'elle n'ait rien vue de ma déchéance. Le médecin lui a reproché son manque d'attention, alors que j'étais encore convalescent et sous surveillance médicale.

\- C'est incroyable…

\- Et pourtant… je la défendais, elle m'avait offert un toit. Alors, ils ont fermé les yeux en lui arrachant au passage la promesse d'être plus vigilante. Malgré ce que je pensais, j'ai encore aujourd'hui beaucoup de mal avec la nourriture. Je donne le change, les médecins m'ont « rééduqué » si je puis dire ainsi pour m'apprendre qu'il fallait manger, que je devais me forcer, que l'appétit reviendrait ainsi. Mais je n'y arrive pas tout le temps. Je sais que je suis carencé, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais mon corps rejette la nourriture que je lui donne si je sens qu'il ne l'acceptera pas. J'ai comme un … nœud dans l'estomac. Mais …

\- Mais ?

\- Depuis que je suis parti, ça va mieux. Je retrouve des …sensations.

\- Tu arrives donc à manger correctement quand tout va bien.

\- Sans doute, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne mange pas assez, j'en suis bien conscient. Je suis déjà content de pouvoir avaler un repas correct par jour.

\- Il y a donc bien plus à faire que je ne le croyais.

\- Heero, ne te mets pas tout ça sur les épaules ! Ca reviendra, c'est déjà revenu un peu… S'inquiéta Duo.

\- Un psy pourrait t'aider. Affirma son ami.

\- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, Hee-chan…

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Et cela n'a rien de péjoratif. Je sais que cela peut faire du bien.

\- ?

\- Le fait de te punir ainsi n'est pas normal, parce que c'est ce que tu fais. Je ne me lasserais pas de te dire que tu n'es pas coupable de ce qui t'arrive.

\- Je …je ne sais pas.

\- Tu me diras. Réfléchis.

\- D'accord, répondit Duo, soulagé que son ami lui laisse le temps de la réflexion.

\- Allez, mange. La soupe va être froide.

\- Oui.

Ils continuèrent de manger dans le silence, méditant chacun sur les paroles de l'autre.

Quand Franny débarrassa l'assiette de purée de Duo, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur les trois-quarts de la purée qui restait. Elle croisa le regard contrit de Duo, puis celui de Heero, qui lui demanda en un coup d'œil de ne rien dire.

\- Souhaitez-vous tout de même un dessert, Monsieur Duo ?

\- Non, merci. Je ne peux plus rien avaler, répondit-il.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Cela ira, Franny. Je te remercie. Je vais remonter Duo dans sa chambre et lui montrer la salle de bain.

\- Je fais le nécessaire en cuisine, puis je serais présente pour les soins d'ici 20 mn.

\- Merci Franny. A tout à l'heure.

Franny commença à débarrasser la table pendant qu'Heero poussait la chaise de Duo vers le monte-charge.

\- Hee-chan ?

\- Hn ?

\- Franny va t'elle savoir faire les soins ?

\- Hn. Je l'ai emmené voir Sally et le Dr Tracy, qui lui ont expliqué ce qu'elle devait faire dans ton cas. Nous sommes ensuite passé en pharmacie.

\- Ah ? ok.

\- Duo, j'ai une totale confiance en elle. Elle est très compétente. Reprit Heero pour le rassurer.

\- Je n'en doute pas…si tu l'as choisie. Remarqua Duo, doucement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisie.

\- Alors tes parents ont fait le bon choix !

\- Pour une fois…

Duo ne reprit pas. Le ton désabusé et cynique de Heero l'en dissuada. Il s'émerveilla de la salle de bain, aménagé en connaissance de cause. Il pourra faire sa toilette quasiment tout seul. Mais pour le reste, il aura besoin d'aide. Franny rentra dans la chambre au moment où il finissait de se laver les dents. Heero l'avait laissé pour faire sa propre toilette du soir.

\- Monsieur Duo, souhaitez-vous prendre une douche ce soir ?

\- J'en…j'en serai ravi mais je ne voudrais pas…

\- A partir de maintenant, stoppa Franny, vous devrez me considérer comme votre infirmière personnelle. N'en ayez aucune honte, cela vous soulagera d'avance et je ferai ce qui est nécessaire. Vous ne souhaitez pas sans nul doute que ce soit Monsieur Heero qui s'en occupe ?

\- NON ! Cria presque Duo, rouge de honte à cette idée.

\- Voilà. Donc, souhaitez-vous prendre une douche ?

\- Oui, Franny, je veux bien.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Je vais vous aider…

Une fois douché, Franny partit chercher un pyjama pour Duo.

\- Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour vos vêtements, vous ne pourrez pas vous vêtir décemment sinon avec ce fixateur.

\- Je…je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit gêné Duo. A l'hôpital, il faisait tellement chaud qu'on me laissait tout le temps en boxer…

\- Pour cette nuit, vous aurez ce pyjama, il est assez large pour être enfilé avec le fixateur. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la journée.

\- Franny, vous êtes un ange, merci.

\- Monsieur Duo, je ne fais que mon devoir.

C'est donc douché et en tenue de nuit que Duo rejoignit Heero dans la bibliothèque, amené par Franny.

\- Par où es-tu passé Heero, je ne t'ai pas vu ? S'étonna Duo, en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Par ma chambre, qui est juste là. Indiqua Heero, avec le doigt.

\- La bibliothèque communique avec les deux pièces ?

\- Oui tout à fait. C'est aussi ma pièce préférée, j'y viens souvent. Veux-tu prendre un ouvrage ? Lui demanda t'il.

\- Oui, j'en serais ravi. J'en avais repéré un tout à l'heure…

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent chacun à lire à la lueur du luminaire. Franny avait aidé Heero à installer Duo sur le fauteuil, un pouf maintenant sa jambe bien droite. Heero avait pour la première fois coiffé Duo, qui lui avait demandé s'il accepterait de lui faire une natte. Celui-ci s'en tira avec brio. Il ne vit pas Duo, les joues carmines de se laisser toucher ainsi par son ami. Un bâillement de Duo fit relever la tête de son ami et il décida qu'il était temps de se coucher.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé que tu serais fatigué, Duo. Gomen. Je t'emmène au lit.

\- Non, non Hee-chan, ne sois pas désolé ! Oui, je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable en effet que je me couche !

La grimace que fit Duo en remuant inquiéta Heero :

\- Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non, ce sont juste mes muscles qui me rappellent à l'ordre. Et puis le fixateur, c'est quand même pas terrible, le sparadrap me démange un peu, et parfois ça tire et ça fait mal. Répondit Duo, en faisant un sourire contrit.

\- Je vais appeler Franny pour m'aider à te relever.

\- Elle travaille encore ?

\- Franny vit ici, Duo.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Elle est gouvernante à plein temps.

\- Mais… sa famille, son époux ?

\- Elle n'a, à ses dires, jamais éprouvé le besoin de partir…je n'en sais pas plus. Eluda le maître de la demeure.

\- Elle n'a effectivement pas l'air malheureuse, conclut Duo.

A ces mots, Franny ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et entreprit d'aider Heero à repositionner Duo sur son fauteuil. Il fut plus aisé de le replacer ensuite dans son lit.

\- Vivement que je retrouve un peu de mobilité ! Ca vous évitera toute cette peine.

\- Un peu de patience Duo, ça va revenir.

\- Bonne nuit Heero, Bonne nuit Franny.

Duo étouffa un bâillement et se lova dans son oreiller.

\- Bonne nuit Duo.

\- Bonne nuit, Monsieur Duo.

Cette nuit, dans son lit, Heero ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il pensait à son camarade de chambre, qui dormait deux pièces plus loin. Cela faisait maintenant 7 mois que Duo avait débarqué dans sa vie. Et cela lui semblait à la fois lointain et si court. Comment avait-il réussi à prendre autant d'importance pour lui en si peu de temps ? Tout s'était enchaîné, des rencontres à la bibliothèque rien que pour eux, aux rendez-vous au Studio 10, leurs ballades en moto, leurs après-midi à lézarder sur la colline, à discuter, dessiner, rêver ? Il n'avait même jamais permis à Trowa de rentrer à ce point dans son intimité. Mais avec Duo, cela lui semblait si naturel. Et il avait vraiment envie de ce temps passé avec lui. Il se surprit à sourire. Décidément, Duo l'avait changé.

Duo de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Etre dans une maison inconnue, dans un lit inconnu et une chambre inconnue ne l'aidait franchement pas. Il se rassura en pensant à Heero, tout près. Il était heureux d'être là, même s'il lui fallait trouver sa place sans avoir le sentiment d'être de trop. Il savait que Franny ferait tout pour que son séjour se passe au mieux. Il avait senti sa grande affection pour son « Monsieur Heero », sa tendresse débordante et son envie de bien faire. Elle ferait tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

Les yeux clos, Duo se laissa aller au sommeil. Les cauchemars revinrent, cette fois plus violents. Il hurla.

En entendant le hurlement de la chambre voisine, Heero sauta hors de son lit et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Duo. Celui-ci se débattait dangereusement dans son lit, contre des fantômes certainement.

\- Duo, Duo, shhhhhh….calme-toi, c'est rien… Chuchota Heero, pour ne pas le perturber plus.

-Hee…heero ?

Duo ouvrit les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois. Il était en sueur. Que faisait-il dans les bras de Heero ?

\- Oui, je suis là. Tu as dû faire un cauchemar.

Sentant Duo se calmer entre ses bras, il mit fin à son étreinte et le regarda.

Duo fixa son ami, rouge de confusion. Qu'il avait l'air bête, de s'être laissé aller comme une fille. Il le détailla davantage. Mon Dieu, qu'il était beau ainsi, torse nu et avec juste un boxer pour dormir. Le rouge de ses joues vira au carmin. Heero vit ce changement de teinte, mais l'attribua à son agitation.

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Ou…oui désolé, j'ai souvent des cauchemars mais ils sont rarement aussi…violents.

\- Tu veux que je restes un peu avec toi ? fit Heero.

-N…on, non, ça va aller, répondit Duo, encore rouge de sa précédente expérience. Il pensait pourtant le contraire, mais ne voulait pas l'avouer, pas tout de suite.

Le grand sourire que Duo lui adressa rassura Heero : il semblait déjà avoir oublié son cauchemar.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant.

Heero se leva de son lit et ne vit pas le geste de Duo, qui essaya instinctivement d'attraper sa main. La peur d'être seul le tenaillait à nouveau et la présence d'Heero lui avait fait du bien. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule aux yeux de son ami, alors il arrêta sa main avant de le toucher.

\- Merci Heero, je me sens mieux, consentit-il à lui dire.

\- Bonne nuit, Duo.

\- Bonne nuit, Heero.

Cette nuit-là, Duo ne put refermer l'œil.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Prendre ses repères

**Note : Bonjour à tous ! Une nouvelle fois pas dans les clous, mais j'essaye d'être régulière quand même mais je ne posterai sans doute plus le dimanche, car en fait c'est compliqué, mais en semaine ce sera plus simple. **

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, c'est sans doute un peu long mais je prends mon temps. J'ai une réelle affection pour mes personnages, et il est hors de question pour moi d'aller trop vite. J'aime l'idée que Duo en profite...**

 **Ceci étant dit, ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps non plus, ça ne sera pas une histoire à 48 chapitres !**

 **Tensh'ia, une nouvelle fois, merci.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 11 – Prendre ses repères…**

Ce Samedi matin, Franny laissa dormir les deux jeunes garçons tout leur content. Le chamboulement qu'amenait le nouveau venu dans la maison promettait un certain vent de renouveau bienvenu. Elle avait trop vu, sans pouvoir agir, son jeune maître dépérir sous ses yeux, puis s'enfermer sous une carapace de protection pour ne plus laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Puis, depuis quelques temps déjà, elle revoyait de temps en temps une lueur dans ses yeux : de la vie, de la joie, de l'envie…Il sortait davantage, faisait même attention à ses tenues… Et depuis hier soir, elle comprenait ce qui l'avait tant fait changer…Et elle espérait que cela aille plus loin et le libère complètement… Elle profita de son temps libre pour fabriquer des pantalons pour son adorable petit patient.

Heero fut le premier à émerger : il n'avait jamais été gros dormeur mais le réveil nocturne l'avait quelque peu décalé. Il apprécia sans un mot le chocolat chaud que Franny lui avait concocté, en compagnie de ses tartines beurrées. Elle savait que son jeune maître appréciait de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le silence le plus total. Une clochette retentit et avant qu'il n'ait pu se lever, Franny se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- Monsieur, je m'en occupe. Finissez donc de manger, imposa t'elle.

\- Hn.

Duo avait fini sa nuit. Peu glorieuse, elle l'avait laissé insomniaque une bonne partie puis il s'était écroulé de fatigue au petit matin. Malgré tout, le soleil transparaissant un peu au travers de rideaux épais, il se réveilla la tête lourde, en se demandant bien quelle heure il était.

Franny lui avait indiqué la petite clochette à secouer lorsqu'il aurait besoin de se déplacer ou de quelque chose. Il fit tinter l'instrument et eut la surprise de voir arriver Franny très peu de temps après, comme si elle avait déjà anticipé son réveil.

\- Bonjour Franny !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Duo, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Avez-vous fait bonne nuit ? Je crois voir que non…

\- Oh…. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Le ton désolé qu'employa Duo fit sourire la gouvernante :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, après un bon bol de chocolat chaud, il n'y paraîtra plus. Souhaitez-vous prendre le petit-déjeuner ici ou préférez-vous descendre dans la salle à manger ?

Pris au dépourvu, Duo bredouilla :

\- Euuuuuh, bah, euhhh, non, je vais descendre. Est-ce que Heero est réveillé ?

\- Monsieur Heero finit son petit-déjeuner.

Duo soupira.

\- Tant pis, je le mangerai seul.

Le transfert du lit au fauteuil ne fut pas aisé une nouvelle fois, la jambe de Duo devant être la moins sollicitée possible. Mais Duo se montra coopératif, il ne voulait surtout pas que son immobilisation dure plus longtemps que prévu.

Franny le descendit dans la salle à manger et celui-ci eut la surprise de voir Heero encore attablé.

\- Hi Heero !

\- Bonjour Duo.

\- Je croyais que tu aurais fini.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris mon jus de fruit.

Duo s'installa et commença son babillage incessant, attirant là un sourire pour Heero, là un regard attendrissant de Franny.

\- Duo, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? L'interrompit Heero.

-Euh, je ne sais pas. Que me proposes-tu ? Répondit du tac au tac Duo, plongeant son regard améthyste dans l'océan glacé de son ami.

\- Je t'avais proposé hier soir de te faire découvrir la propriété, te rappelles-tu ?

\- Ah mais oui ! C'est une très bonne idée !

\- Il faudra bien se couvrir. Le printemps est encore frais. Remarqua Franny.

\- Mon fauteuil pourra-t-il aller dans le jardin ? Questionna Duo.

\- Sans problème. Les allées sont toutes entretenues. Le rassura son ami.

\- J'ai trop hâte ! Si c'est comme la maison, ce sera magnifique !

\- Tu devrais être content, je pense…

Le petit-déjeuner avalé, Heero remonta Duo pour sa toilette, puis Franny resta pour l'aider à s'habiller. Cette dépendance l'insupportait mais il s'estimait heureux d'avoir à faire à une infirmière personnelle aussi dévouée que compétente, et surtout qu'Heero ne soit pas obligé d'intervenir. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. En attendant d'avoir des vêtements adéquats, Franny rusa pour recouvrir avec précaution la jambe de Duo, afin qu'il ne ressente pas le froid.

C'est emmitouflé jusqu'au cou que les deux amis s'aventurèrent dehors. Le temps était ensoleillé, sans un seul nuage. L'air était froid et sec, le printemps avait encore un peu de mal à s'installer. Mais la nature reprenait ses droits. Les feuilles commençaient à apparaître, quelques bourgeons leur faisaient grâce de leur présence. Le jardin n'était certes pas en fleurs mais il était déjà impressionnant.

\- Quand tout est fleuri, c'est magnifique…dit Heero.

\- Je veux bien te croire, j'essaye de m'imaginer, mais ça doit être bien en deçà de la réalité.

\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose

Heero poussa résolument le fauteuil vers un coin éloigné du jardin. Au détour d'une allée, un immense saule pleureur fit son apparition, et un banc se tenait en dessous, abrité par les branches tombantes. S'approchant, Duo s'aperçut que celui-ci était au bord de l'eau. Il en fut émerveillé.

\- C'est superbe ici, dit Duo.

\- Encore plus quand c'est fleuri.

\- C'est ton petit coin ?

\- Oui.

Duo fut à cet instant frappé par la sérénité qui régnait dans ce coin de jardin. De là, la maison n'était plus visible et on se sentait au milieu de nulle part, mais à l'abri. Il comprenait d'un seul coup ce que Heero venait chercher là : la paix. Et il partageait son petit coin avec lui. Heero poussa le fauteuil à côté du banc, sur lequel il s'asseya.

\- Je viens ici dessiner, quand l'envie me prend.

\- Je ne peux que comprendre : l'endroit est plein d'inspiration. Et c'est d'un calme… Ce jardin a l'air immense, cela doit être de l'entretien.

\- Il l'est. Je ne te montrerai pas tout aujourd'hui. Daniel, notre jardinier, s'en occupe tout au long de l'année.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Heero haussa les épaules et se plongea dans la contemplation du petit étang. Duo, à ses côtés, respecta son temps de silence et se plongea lui aussi dans ses pensées. Il respira à grandes goulées l'air pur et frais de ce printemps, et savoura sa première sortie depuis un mois.

\- Rentrons-nous ? Fit Heero.

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Heero remarqua alors la pâleur excessive de son ami :

\- Duo, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si, désolé, un coup de fatigue…

\- Je vais te ramener, tu vas aller te reposer, ça fait beaucoup déjà pour toi.

Heero s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant.

\- Non, non, c'était un plaisir ! Mais la nuit n'a pas été bonne, c'est sans doute à cause de ça…reconnut Duo.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi à te rendormir après ?

\- Non …

\- Comment t'aider, Duo ?

L'interpellé sentit le ton inquiet employé par Heero

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hee-chan, ça va passer. Beaucoup de repos et surtout une jambe toute neuve ! C'est ça qui va vraiment m'aider…tenta de le rassurer Duo.

Tout en avançant, Duo vit la moto d'Heero, Wings, sous le garage attenant à la maison, et ne put empêcher un soupir de passer entre ses lèvres.

\- Ca aussi, je vais devoir attendre…

\- Un peu de patience, Duo…dès que c'est possible, je t'emmène avec moi. Répondit Heero.

Duo se retourna vers Heero, et lui adressa un magnifique sourire, qui toucha son ami au plus profond de son cœur.

\- Tiens, aurions-nous de la visite ? S'interrogea Duo, voyant une voiture garée devant les marches de l'entrée. Peut-être Quatre ou Trowa ?

Heero secoua la tête :

\- Je ne reconnais pas la voiture. Nous serons vite fixés.

Remontant la rampe avec le fauteuil, les deux amis pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et furent accueillis par Franny.

\- Monsieur Heero, une personne se présentant comme un ami de Duo souhaitait le voir. Comme vous n'étiez pas présents, j'ai pris sur moi de le faire patienter au salon.

\- Tu as bien fait, Franny, répondit le susnommé. Nous allons de ce pas l'accueillir.

Dans le même temps, Heero se prit à craindre une visite de Zechs. Même s'il était persuadé que celui-ci n'oserait pas se présenter face à Duo depuis l'accident, il craignait qu'il n'essaye de nouveau d'agresser Duo.

En rentrant dans le salon, Duo ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise :

\- PJ ?!

Le photographe, voyant les deux amis entrer dans le salon, se leva d'un bond, fronçant les sourcils :

\- Duo ! Enfin, je te retrouve ! S'exclama t'il. Mais que t'est-il arrivé !?

\- Oh, ça, c'est une longue histoire, fit Duo, alors qu'Heero l'installa face à PJ, retenant à peine un soupir de soulagement. Mais dis-moi, toi, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Duo, j'étais très inquiet. Cela fait un mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles et que tu ne viens plus au studio.

\- Et pour cause…

\- C'est … Zechs qui a fait ça ? se risqua timidement PJ.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, soupira Duo. Il ne m'a pas raté comme tu peux le voir.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Duo…

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait de plus ? Tu n'y es pour rien si cet homme a un problème… Mais dis-moi, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Quand nous avons vu débarquer Zechs, pour sa séance photo, le lundi, Elie a failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant son visage, et Zechs pour se justifier lui a expliqué que tu l'avais agressé subitement, sans raison pour compromettre ses prochaines séances.

\- Le fumier…siffla Duo.

\- Elie a vu rouge et il t'a appelé. Il n'a eu que ton répondeur. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'était un peu trop lâché, et qu'il n'avait eu que la version de Zechs, aussi peu fiable soit-il. Il a reconnu qu'il avait été un peu trop impulsif.

Duo se rappela le message d'Elie et fit la grimace.

\- Toujours est-il que nous attendions ton retour pour avoir une explication des faits. Mais tu ne revenais pas, nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter. Je suis alors allé chez toi, où tu n'étais pas. Des voisins m'ont renseigné, m'ont dit que tu étais à l'hôpital. J'ai commencé vraiment à flipper, Duo.

Duo lui adressa un sourire contrit. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela les inquiéterait à ce point.

\- Je suis désolé, PJ. J'aurai dû au moins vous envoyer un message…

\- C'est vrai que j'aurai aimé. Je me suis rendu à l'hôpital de Sank. Ce ne fut pas simple d'avoir des infos mais j'ai fini par savoir que tu étais chez Heero. Le temps de trouver l'adresse, et me voilà.

\- C'est digne d'une série policière, dis-moi !

\- Crois-moi, j'aurai préféré te retrouver chez toi… Qu'a-t-il encore été inventer ?

\- Je crois qu'il me trouvait un peu trop à son goût… Sauf que moi, pas du tout ! On s'est battu, j'ai mal croisé un meuble. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Et tu n'as pas porté plainte ?!

\- Oh arrête, on dirait Quatre ! Je ne veux pas de problème, PJ.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui en aura mais Zechs. Son impunité va trop loin tout de même !

\- Tu parles de ton mannequin vedette, là, PJ. Tu risquerais gros pour le Studio 10.

\- Et la réputation du studio ? Ce n'est pas en préservant un agresseur que nos valeurs seront reconnues…

\- PJ, ce n'est pas négociable…En attendant, ta visite me fait très plaisir, sourit Duo.

Le bruit des verres qui tintait les firent se détourner : Heero arrivait avec un plateau de jus de fruits et de gâteaux. Duo souleva un sourcil, étonné. Il ne l'avait même pas vu s'absenter du salon.

\- Franny nous a préparé un petit en-cas. Expliqua t'il.

\- Quelle riche idée ! Duo frappa dans ses mains. Le grand air m'a ouvert l'appétit !

\- Duo, je vais expliquer à Elie ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Et s'il le faut, nous prendrons des mesures…Commença PJ.

\- PJ, stop ! Oublie cette histoire, je t'en supplie ! Et fais comme si j'avais eu un banal accident, ce qui est un peu le…

\- Duo ! Gronda Heero.

\- Heero, nous en avons déjà discuté nous aussi, je ne reviendrais pas dessus. S'il vous plait, oubliez ça, je ne reviendrais plus au studio, comme ça aucun risque pour personne.

Le silence accueillit l'affirmation de Duo, suppliante et ferme à la fois.

\- Je vais y aller. Fit PJ, en se levant brusquement.

\- PJ, ne te fâche pas…

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, mais dans la plus totale incompréhension. Tu te conduis comme un coupable et je suis intimement convaincu que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne te comprends pas. Je préfère partir avant de m'emporter.

\- Je…

Duo ravala ses paroles, et baissa la tête, en signe de reddition. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire en fait.

Heero raccompagna PJ à la porte, qui tenta une dernière fois de lui faire entendre raison :

\- Heero, tu es son ami. Pourrais-tu le raisonner ?

Heero le regarda quelques secondes, ne sachant que dire, et répondit :

\- Duo est têtu, et je connais ses raisons mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais photographié une personne aussi … magique et mystérieuse. Je ne sais comment expliquer cela mais ne plus pouvoir travailler avec lui, je le ressentirais comme une frustration terrible. Son potentiel est énorme, il ne doit pas passer à côté. Et Duo est…une belle personne.

\- Je lui dirais… Promit Heero.

PJ lui serra la main et s'en retourna :

\- Je compte sur toi !

Refermant la porte, Heero se hâta vers le petit salon où il trouva Duo en pleine contemplation du panier des cookies préparé par Franny.

\- Duo…

\- Hum ? Oh, oui Heero, désolé, j'étais ailleurs…

\- PJ est plein de bon sens.

\- Heero…

\- Ne ferme pas ta réflexion.

\- D'accord, je vais y réfléchir…As-tu goûté ces merveilles ? Franny fait vraiment de la très bonne cuisine !

Heero laissa Duo changer de conversation, et grignoter ses biscuits. Insister lui aurait coupé l'appétit et ce n'était pas le moment. Une chose après l'autre.

\- Souhaites-tu aller te reposer ?

\- Oooooh non, je ne veux plus rester allonger ou immobile, je peux bouger, j'en profite ! Enfin … Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je voudrais voir si Franny a des choses à me faire faire en cuisine…

\- Tu étais fatigué tout à l'heure…

\- Eh bien, ça va mieux ! Allez, s'il-te-plaiiiiit !

L'attaque spéciale *chibi eyes* de Duo était irrésistible et son ami capitula très vite. Il l'emmena en cuisine et le laissa entre de bonnes mains.

Le reste de la première journée de Duo convalescent se passa comme dans un rêve pour lui. Avec Franny, il avait cuisiné des cookies, et des galettes. Dans l'euphorie du moment, il avait englouti quasiment la moitié du saladier de gâteaux, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son sourire était revenu embellir son visage. Heero le regarda s'affairer avec sa gouvernante, et voyait ses yeux briller de bonheur, comme il ne les avait jamais vu. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ces scènes de vie pourtant simples pouvaient être importantes pour Duo. Il se prit à penser que Duo n'était que de passage et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il s'habitue à ça... Il sentit son cœur le serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il fronça les sourcils. Encore une réaction bizarre due au « phénomène Duo ».

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur pièce préférée, la bibliothèque. Confortablement installé, Duo avait un sourire qui ne fanait pas malgré l'immense fatigue qui tirait ses traits. Il avait insisté pour passer un peu de temps à lire avant de se coucher, un rituel important. Il éloignait aussi le plus possible le coucher, car il avait peur que sa nuit soit une nouvelle fois difficile.

Il sentit une main le secouer en douceur.

\- Duo ? fit Heero, d'une voix douce.

\- Mmmm ?

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher…

\- De …oh !

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était proprement endormi sur son livre, pourtant passionnant.

\- Mmm je crois que tu as raison… J'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul…

Il bailla sans retenue, pendant qu'Heero actionnait la clochette. Franny arriva très vite, pour l'aider à mettre Duo au lit. Il se laissa faire sans protester, trop fatigué pour pester contre cette dépendance honteuse pour lui. Il s'endormit comme une souche, épuisé mais heureux.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Du viderien que du vide

**Chapitre 12 – Le vide…rien que le vide.**

Le Dimanche passa très vite. Duo se leva très tard, premier étonné que sa nuit ne se soit pas écourtée par quelques cauchemars. Il se sentit frais et revigoré au lever, à 11H.

Quatre et Trowa passèrent leur rendre visite en début d'après-midi. Duo était enchanté de les revoir dans un cadre moins éthéré que celui du milieu hospitalier et cela les occupa une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quand Quatre pénétra dans la demeure, il avait une nouvelle fois les bras chargés de gâteaux, chocolats, magazines en tous genres. Il était encore en mode « mère poule ».

\- Comment vas-tu Duo ?! Fit-il, tout en inspectant consciencieusement son ami sous toutes les coutures.

\- Bien, Quatre ! Beaucoup mieux, depuis que je suis là. C'est juste un rêve !

\- Tu ne m'étonnes pas ! Il y avait de quoi tourner bourrique dans ce lit d'hôpital…Et cette odeur…Répondit Quatre, en fronçant le nez.

\- Oh tu sais je m'étais un peu …habitué… Répondit tristement Duo.

Heero vit la mélancolie envahir le regard du natté et coupa court :

\- Quatre, veux-tu déposer ton…barda dans l'entrée ?

\- De quoi parles-tu Heero ? Ah, ça ? Mais ce n'est pas un barda, c'est pour occuper Duo pour ne pas que les semaines lui semblent longues quand nous serons en cours. Et puis, c'est pas la conversation que tu dois avoir…Le taquina Quatre.

Heero se dispensa bien de répondre. Il ne vit pas le regard de Duo s'assombrir une nouvelle fois après les paroles de Quatre.

\- Quatre, as-tu fini un peu ? Fit Trowa, qui observait tranquillement la scène. Et si on allait s'asseoir ?

\- Mais Trowa…

\- Avancez dans le salon, Franny nous a servi les boissons. Coupa le maître des lieux.

Les quatre amis se mirent à échanger sur tout et rien, et bientôt, les jeux de société envahirent la table basse. Les rires commencèrent à résonner dans la pièce, entremêlés des cris de victoire de Quatre, et de désolation de Duo. Trowa et Heero restèrent stoïques, même si un petit rictus de temps en temps, du coin des lèvres uniquement, montrait qu'ils s'amusaient bien eux aussi.

Le soir tomba très vite. Duo sentait son ventre se tordre d'angoisse au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Quatre, Trowa et Heero ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger sur les cours et la semaine à venir durant l'après-midi. Demain, Heero le laisserait seul, pour aller au lycée. Il avait beau se dire que Franny serait présente, qu'il avait été seul à l'hôpital pendant un mois, la peur quasi-incontrôlable qui s'était emparé de son esprit lui fit perdre le sourire, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

\- Duo, ça ne va pas depuis tout à l'heure, tu es tout pâle ? S'enquit Quatre, voyant son ami enfermé dans son mutisme depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Non, non Quat'chou, ne t'inquiète pas….J'ai dû avaler quelque chose de travers sans doute…

L'explication n'était guère convaincante. Les sourcils froncés de Heero montrèrent qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- En même temps, tu n'as pas arrêté de parler, Quatre. Il n'a pas l'habitude….rétorqua Heero, se souvenant de la boutade précédente.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Quatre réagit alors de manière très adulte à la plaisanterie de son ami : il lui tira la langue.

Trowa se leva :

\- Quatre, il est tard aussi, il va être l'heure du repas quasiment. Je te propose d'appeler Iria sur le chemin du retour.

\- D'accord, tu as raison. Répondit Quatre, en se levant lui aussi.

Il regarda son ami natté, les yeux encore un peu soucieux :

\- Duo, prend bien soin de toi, hein ? Si ça ne va pas, tu dois le dire !

\- Quat' tu es une mère pour moi ! Sourit Duo. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je suis grand maintenant !

\- Alors, je compte sur toi ! A demain, Heero ! Duo, à très vite, nous passerons dès que l'on peut.

La nausée s'empara de lui mais Duo n'en laissa rien paraître. A table, il ne put rien avaler, et dut supporter le beau regard cobalt, inquisiteur et inquiet, de son compagnon de tablée.

\- Duo…

Après le repas, ils s'étaient installés, une nouvelle fois, dans la bibliothèque. Duo lâchait des soupirs profonds, sans même sans rendre compte, et Heero avait laissé son livre sur le canapé depuis quelques minutes déjà.

\- Duo ? Reprit-il plus fort

\- Hein ?! Sursauta le natté. Ou..oui Hee-chan ? Qu'y a t'il ?

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Nooooon, non, non, du tout. Non, vraiment tu te fais des…

\- Duoooooooo….

Le susnommé se tut. Incapable de mentir, on le voyait venir à des kilomètres. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que son Hee-chan s'en fasse pour lui. Son attitude était tellement puérile…

\- Non. Ecoute, tu n'y pourras rien. C'est à moi de me raisonner. Je…

\- Tu as peur de t'ennuyer demain ?

Surpris de cette interruption, Duo écarquilla les yeux, et ébaucha un petit sourire timide :

\- Il y a un peu de ça, oui…

\- Quatre t'a emmené des activités pour au moins 3 mois. Il y aura Franny, qui restera avec toi. S'il fait beau, n'hésites pas à sortir un peu. Et avant que tu n'aies lu la totalité des livres de cette bibliothèque…

\- Je sais Hee-chan, excuses-moi, ce n'est pas raisonné…

\- Duo, je reviendrai le midi, pour ne pas que la journée te semble trop longue.

\- Oh c'est vrai ? Répondit le natté précipitamment.

Puis il se reprit :

\- Enfin, je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé…

\- C'est ce que je faisais avant que tu n'arrives…

Duo se tut et se remémora avec plaisir les midis « bentôs » avec ses amis au Lycée.

\- Tu vas t'habituer à la maison. Sinon, je te ramène avec les vieux pour que tu aies de la compagnie…

Duo esquissa un sursaut, et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Le petit rictus qui ornait la lèvre de son vis-à-vis le persuada de la vilaine plaisanterie qu'il venait de lui faire…

\- Aaaaaah si je n'avais pas la jambe dans cet état, tu verrais tes fesses ! S'écria t'il.

\- Ah oui, et que verraient-elles ?

Le visage d'Heero dangereusement près du sien, Duo sentit ses joues le chauffer d'un seul coup. Il s'écarta rapidement, repoussant Heero et il se sentit complètement ridicule. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?

\- Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, fit Heero, coupant court à l'étrange atmosphère qui s'était installé.

Duo consentit à aller se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, la peur revint, insidieuse. La sensation d'abandon, de solitude qui l'avait pourtant laissé en paix ces derniers jours revenait de nouveau lui faire un nœud à l'estomac. Les yeux grands ouverts, il essaya de ne plus y penser et de savourer la chance qu'il avait de connaître un tel cadre pour sa guérison. Il était tellement reconnaissant à Heero de lui permettre de vivre ça. Même s'il ne croyait pas en sa chance, si capricieuse, il reconnaissait que tout n'était pas noir. La seule explication de sa solitude n'était pas suffisante seul, il avait l'habitude. Mais il se sentait terriblement perdu sans Heero. Même sans échanges, sa simple présence l'apaisait. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il repensait bien moins à ses années passées, quand il était là. Et il avait donc terriblement peur que l'effet de sa protection se dissipe alors qu'il retournerait en classe. Il avait l'impression que s'il s'éloignait, il lui arriverait encore malheur…

Le visage de son ami lui apparut et il ne put contrôler un sourire attendri. Sa réaction de tout à l'heure lui prouvait bien qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose de fort pour le métis. Mais à 16 ans, il n'avait aucune expérience des sentiments. Il ne se rappelait même plus vraiment ce que c'était que d'être attaché à quelqu'un, à part à ses parents. Pour le peu qu'il ait essayé après l'accident, il s'en était mordu les doigts. Rejeté, abusé, frappé, abandonné… ça, il avait donné…Mais aimé ? Heero, Quatre et Trowa avaient remué en lui de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux sentiments, à des degrés bien différents. Il devait faire le tri et il ne savait pas encore s'il devait complètement céder à cette douce folie, de peur d'être une nouvelle fois déçu…

C'est tout à ses pensées que Duo finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité…

Dans la chambre voisine, Heero lui non plus ne dormait pas. De ses yeux colbats, il scrutait le noir de la nuit, repensant au week-end passé. Quel chamboulement ! L'arrivée de Duo amenait un vent de folie que la maison n'avait jamais connu. Et, il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais il ne regrettait rien. Peu à peu, il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait trouvé en Duo plus qu'un ami. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à découvrir l'un sur l'autre, beaucoup à échanger, beaucoup à expier aussi… Mais il lui semblait limpide qu'un nouveau rouage important pour son avenir venait de se mettre en place. Et qu'il aurait bien du mal à se passer de sa terreur nattée désormais… Il se surprit à souhaiter que sa blessure se remette bien doucement, pour qu'ils aient le temps de se découvrir…

La réaction de Duo ne le surprenait pas outre mesure. Il soupçonnait un vide très grand dans le cœur du natté, encore trop difficile à gérer pour celui-ci, au vu de ses épreuves passées. Lui-même avait appris à vivre avec ce vide dès son plus jeune âge, Il ferait tout pour atténuer ses craintes et lui permettre de vivre sa convalescence au mieux. Pour ça, il fallait qu'il prenne conscience qu'il était en terrain ami…

Le Lundi matin arriva, sous un beau ciel bleu et un temps doux de ce mi-mars. Heero prit son petit-déjeuner seul. Duo ne semblait pas encore réveillé. Ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa le métis. Cela lui évitera de devoir supporter le regard accusateur de son ami sur son abandon, même temporaire. Il partit, non sans un pincement de cœur, sans revoir son ami.

Duo était réveillé. Il avait entendu Heero se lever et descendre à la salle à manger. Il ne trouva pas le courage de venir le rejoindre, pour éviter tout réaction embarrassante. Non, il ne voulait surtout pas que Heero le croit faible ! En entendant la lourde porte d'entrée se refermer, il fit sonner la clochette et Franny vint l'aider à se déplacer.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi, Monsieur Duo ? S'enquit la gouvernante.

\- Oui, merci Franny. Par contre, je n'ai pas très faim, je vais aller directement dans la salle de bain me préparer…

\- Monsieur Duo, puis-je me permettre de vous suggérer d'essayer au moins de manger un fruit ou une part de gâteau ?

Le ton de la gouvernante, bien que d'une douceur sans égale, ne laissait aucun doute sur la réprimande cachée.

\- Non, merci, Franny. Je mangerai ce midi.

Duo ne fit aucun effort pour y mettre les formes. Il se mordit les lèvres d'avoir été aussi froid, mais ne trouva rien pour atténuer son effet. Franny se retourna alors et sortit de la chambre.

\- Bien. En ce cas, vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin.

\- Oui.

Soulagé tout de même qu'elle n'insista pas outre mesure, il fit une toilette de chat et s'installa dans la bibliothèque, restant sur son fauteuil pour rester indépendant. Mû par la curiosité et profitant finalement de l'absence d'Heero, il se dirigea vers le vieux piano de la pièce et l'observa. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémora les souvenirs des dix premières années de sa vie, la beauté du regard améthyste de sa mère -le même que le sien -, ses mains longues et fines qui le guidaient dans l'apprentissage de ce bel instrument, sa voix douce qui lui chantaient des belles mélodies, qui lui manquaient cruellement. La douleur de son cœur lui arracha des larmes, encore et encore. Il se sentait fatigué de pleurer mais sa tristesse a été sa seule compagne ses dernières années et ses larmes lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il était, lui, toujours en vie. Il était absolument incapable de garder contenance lorsqu'il revoyait le passé, il savait que de simplement regarder ce piano était une mauvaise idée, mais il était irrémédiablement attiré.

Ses larmes s'étant taries, d'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le capot du noble instrument. Il fut étonné de la blancheur des touches, sur quoi le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le piano et il en sortit quelques sons involontaires. Il grimaça : si son aspect apparaissait relativement entretenu, l'instrument était aussi parfaitement désaccordé.

Refermant le capot, il s'éloigna de l'objet de sa convoitise et reprit sa lecture de la veille. Son esprit vagabonda et il avait l'impression de réentendre les mélodies de sa tendre maman.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était assoupi et l'heure du déjeuner arriva très vite. C'est Heero qui monta le réveiller à son retour du lycée. Franny lui avait expliqué pour ce matin et il n'était pas très content. Le beau tableau que représentait Duo en train de dormir calma un peu sa colère et il secoua doucement l'épaule de son ami. Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fit un bond dans son fauteuil :

\- Qui !? Quoi ? Hein ?

\- Duo, calme-toi, c'est moi…

\- Heero ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

\- 12H30, et le repas est servi. Repas que tu vas me faire le plaisir d'honorer !

\- Hee-chan… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais…

\- Et tu as l'intention de ne plus manger jusqu'à quand ? Ta gestion émotionnelle de la nourriture compromet ta guérison, et je suis sûr que tu ne le souhaites pas plus que moi !

\- Hee-chan, si tu commences à te mettre à parler, où va le monde ? Tenta de plaisanter Duo, contrit.

\- Duo, je ne plaisante pas du tout. Et j'ai accepté cette mission, je te rappelle. Si tu ne vas pas mieux, le docteur Tracy te renvoie à l'hôpital. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Non…non, vraiment pas.

Duo était de nouveau au bord des larmes. C'était trop pour lui ce matin.

Heero vit alors que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il s'assit alors à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête, et je ne te le demande pas. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne souhaite que ta guérison, ton bien-être et que je suis là aussi pour veiller à ce que tu ailles bien.

\- Je…je sais tout ça…mais là, …là j'y arrives pas. C'est trop dur…Pleura Duo, dans le giron de son ami.

Heero sembla réfléchir puis se leva :

\- Attends-moi ici, je reviens…

Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau.

\- J'ai réussi à transformer légèrement le repas du midi. On va le prendre ici, si tu veux bien.

Duo regardait son ami avec de grands yeux ahuris.

\- Euuuuuh…

\- Tu te sens bien ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien…oui, je crois que je m'y sens en sécurité, constata Duo, en marquant un temps de réflexion.

\- Alors pour le moment, on va rester dans ce cadre familier, ça te permettra de te calmer plus facilement je pense.

Duo resta sans voix et fixa son vis-à-vis.

\- Heero, tu as été

psy dans une autre vie ?

\- Non. Allez, mange un peu.

Duo fixa le plateau et prit un petit sandwich qui lui faisait moins peur que le reste. A sa grande surprise, il le trouva bon, et aucune crampe d'estomac ne vint le gêner.

Il mangea légèrement mais Heero sembla se satisfaire de ses progrès. Il redescendit le plateau et le rendit à sa gouvernante.

\- Duo a déjeuné un peu. Je pense qu'il a surtout besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Et surtout d'être avec vous. Il n'a même pas essayé de m'écouter, je crois que je n'aurai aucun pouvoir sur lui, se désola Franny. J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui être utile…

\- Franny, tu es irremplaçable, et tu lui seras utile. Laisses-lui du temps, je crois que c'est surtout de ça dont il a besoin.

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu quelques sons du vieux piano. Je crois qu'il s'est montré curieux ! Je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis des années !

\- Ah ?

\- Oh, ça été très court. En même temps, les sons ne m'ont pas semblé très justes.

\- Bon, je dois partir. Je crois qu'il faut laisser Duo décider seul de ce qu'il veut faire. Il n'est pas dans son meilleur jour aujourd'hui…

\- Nous ne devons pas oublier que c'est tout nouveau pour lui, et quand je vois son regard, je sens un immense besoin de protection…

Heero se contenta d'un signe de tête. Sa gouvernante avait vu juste.

Le soir, quand Heero rentra, il retrouva Duo quasiment à la même place. Le marque-page avait bougé, signe qu'il avait avancé dans sa lecture. En remontant, il ramena un plateau plein de gâteaux pour le goûter. Malgré ses problèmes de santé, Duo semblait très gourmand…

\- Heero, je suis heureux de te revoir !

Le visage qui s'illumina de son ami le convainquit de la sincérité de ses paroles.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Alors, cette journée ?

\- Bien.

\- Eeeeeeet ?

\- Bien.

\- Okaaaayyy….Je crois que je vais être obligé d'appeler Quatre si je ne veux pas me sentir trop décalé à mon retour… ironisa Duo.

\- Hn.

Heero préféra largement cette ambiance plus détendue à celle de ce midi. Duo avait dû se reposer, il semblait bien moins morose.

\- Je t'ai ramené tes leçons.

\- Cool. Tu peux me faire un topo ?

Attentifs, les deux lycéens se penchèrent sur leurs cours. Heero lui fit un résumé des matières, Duo travaillerait de son côté dans la journée, pour tâcher de ne pas accumuler son retard. Finalement, cela fonctionnera comme à l'hôpital, et cela convenait parfaitement à Duo.

\- Heero ?

\- Hn ?

\- J'aimerai que tu m'assures que ma présence ici ne changera pas tes habitudes. Surtout, ne t'oblige pas à rester avec moi. Tu vas vite étouffer, et cela me rendrait encore plus triste.

Heero regarda Duo dans les yeux, et vit que son ami était sincère. Il ne s'était pas franchement posé la question de savoir comment il allait gérer la venue du natté dans sa routine personnelle mais la question valait le coup de se poser.

\- Ok.

Fermant ses cahiers, il se leva d'un coup et disparut dans sa chambre. Duo se demanda alors si sa réflexion l'avait fâché, quand il réapparut devant lui, en tenue de running, oreillettes, smartphone et baskets aux pieds.

\- Je te laisse alors ?

\- Oui, pas de problème. Vraiment. Répondit Duo, dans un soupir de soulagement. Heero voulait juste lui montrer qu'il avait très bien compris.

Retrouvant un peu d'allant, il descendit en cuisine voir Franny, qui préparait le dîner du soir.

Sur le seuil de la porte, il l'appela doucement :

\- Franny…

\- Oui, Monsieur Duo ?

\- Je voulais…m'excuser pour ce matin. Je n'ai pas été franchement gentil avec vous. Je sais que vous vouliez prendre soin de moi et je ne l'ai pas accepté.

Franny s'arrêta un instant de couper ses légumes et se retourna pour fixer le garçon dans son fauteuil roulant :

\- La tristesse qui étreignait votre cœur ce matin était bien trop lourde et vous aviez besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein… Je l'ai tout à fait compris, et j'aurai voulu adoucir cette peine. Je n'y suis pas parvenue, c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Duo, il n'y a aucun malentendu entre nous.

\- Franny, vous êtes…

\- Voulez-vous m'aider à éplucher ces carottes ? Coupa la gouvernante.

\- O…oui avec plaisir.

Prenant le couteau, et le cœur plus léger, il s'attela à la tâche à merveille. Les quelques mois d'indépendance l'avait rendu autonome sur les travaux de cuisine, et il put aider Franny sans aucun problème.

\- Monsieur Duo, je vous remercie. Vous faites de l'excellent travail…

\- Non, Franny, je suis heureux de vous aider. C'est le minimum que je puisse faire tout de même…

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

\- Monsieur Heero a bien couru ce soir, constata Franny.

\- Il y va souvent ? Questionna Duo.

\- Enviro fois par semaine. Ces derniers temps, il ne le faisait plus guère mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui adressa le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Heero sembla se diriger vers l'escalier puis le bruit de ses pas résonna dans la cage d'escalier pour mourir en un claquement de porte. La douche était sa cible principale.

\- Allez ! Pressa Franny. Je ne suis pas en avance. Mettons la table, voulez-vous ?

\- Oui, j'y vais, chef !

Les rires résonnèrent dans la cuisine et parvinrent aux oreilles du brun aux yeux cobalts, qui ne retint pas un rictus de contentement. Finalement, ensemble, ils arriveraient peut-être à lui redonner foi en la vie…


	13. Chapitre 13 : Liberté !

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Eh oui, voici le chapitre 13 de Studio 10. J'ai enfin pu écrire la suite de cette histoire, qui est toujours en cours. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire qu'elle devrait se composer d'une vingtaine de chapitres, sans doute un peu moins, mais vu que je ne sais pas faire court... Le scénario est écrit, je vois où je vais.**

 **J'ai été bloquée un moment car s'est développé dans mon esprit bien trop actif une autre histoire, en parallèle, qui a "mangé" Studio 10 et qui m'a poussé à la coucher sur écrit pour pouvoir m'en débarrasser, d'où le délai faramineux que m'a demandé ce chapitre 13 ! Il faut savoir que la nouvelle histoire que je vous proposerait du coup après celle-ci (chaque chose en son temps) fait déjà 80 pages, pour 5 chapitres et qu'elle devrait elle aussi dépasser les 10... Si vous voulez des One-shot, vus ne les trouverez pas chez-moi...**

 **Bref, je suis repartie, et la suite est en bonne voie. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long et amorce la suite de l'histoire, avec de nouveaux rebondissements !**

 **bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 13 – Liberté !**

Les semaines filèrent vite, à la grande surprise de Duo. Il avait initié une sorte de routine qui le rassurait et qui fit disparaître peu à peu son angoisse. Passé sa crise du premier jour, il se résolut à profiter du moment présent et prendre ce que les hasards de la vie lui proposaient. Le matin, il mettait un point d'honneur à se lever comme Heero, pour petit-déjeuner avec lui et le voir avant qu'il ne parte. Ensuite, il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque avec ses leçons pour travailler. A 10h30, tous les matins, il avait également sa séance de kiné à domicile, pour préserver ses muscles autant que possible. Il s'attelait ensuite à aider Franny pour le repas, et elle l'acceptait avec joie. Une belle complicité commençait à voir le jour et Duo en profitait pour apprendre les rouages d'une bonne cuisine. Franny se révélait en effet être une excellente maîtresse d'apprentissage. Heero revenait manger le midi, comme promis, à la grande joie de son ami. L'après-midi était également très rythmée entre siestes, les leçons une nouvelle fois, beaucoup de lecture et aussi…

…Du piano. Duo était d'ailleurs présentement installé devant le grand piano à queue et essayait de se souvenir des morceaux qu'il jouait quand il était petit. En pianotant, il se remémora une nouvelle fois sa surprise lorsque l'accordeur s'était présenté au manoir un matin. Il l'avait regardé faire son travail avec une admiration et une attention sans faille. Il n'avait pas trop compris le pourquoi du comment mais il soupçonnait Heero de l'avoir commandé pour susciter sa curiosité. Et c'était réussi. Au bout de deux heures d'entretien, le piano sonnait juste et brillait de mille feux. Malgré sa tristesse latente, Duo sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à tester le bel instrument. Depuis, chaque jour, il retrouvait des sensations longtemps perdues. Même si sa dextérité n'était plus la même, dû à la perte d'entraînement mais aussi à son aisance qui n'était pas optimum avec sa jambe, petit à petit les mélodies revenaient et commençaient à ressembler à celles qu'il connaissait.

Parfois, Heero restait à l'encadrement de la porte et écoutait Duo composer une mélodie, comme c'était le cas en ce moment-même. Il laissait son ami dans sa bulle, il sentait que ces moments étaient importants pour le natté car même si la mélancolie et le chagrin pesaient encore sur les notes qu'il jouait, peu à peu, il s'en libérait. Duo lui avait appris que c'était sa mère qui lui avait enseigné le piano dès son plus jeune âge. C'était une musicienne professionnelle émérite, qui avait baigné son unique fils dans la musique. Et il s'était révélé très doué. A 6 ans, Duo lisait une partition compliquée sans problème et jouait à 4 mains avec sa mère. Après sa mort, l'instrument était devenu un objet banni, synonyme d'horreur. Il l'avait tellement assimilé à sa mère qu'il était incapable d'en approcher un sans se mettre à trembler et à pleurer. Il savait que celui de sa mère l'attendait, dans un garde-meuble. Mais c'était encore bien trop tôt pour même simplement imaginer aller le voir.

\- Heero…

\- Hn ?

\- Tu m'as encore écouté sans rien dire… accusa gentiment Duo, en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Hn.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, tu aimes bien. Ce n'est pourtant pas de la grande mélodie ! Mais tu sais…

\- Hn ?

\- Je crois…que je commence à y retrouver du plaisir. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça…

Heero se redressa du cadre de la porte d'un coup d'épaule et se rapprocha de Duo :

\- C'est une bonne chose et ça se voit. Tu es prêt ?

\- Et comment ! S'excita Duo. Je ne vais pas louper ce rendez-vous, j'ai trop hâte !

Aujourd'hui, Duo se rendait à l'hôpital de Sank, voir le Dr Tracy. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était en convalescence chez Heero, et deux qu'il avait eu son accident. Lassé de devoir supporter ce maudit fauteuil, et d'être une charge pour son ami, il avait grand espoir que le médecin lui permette enfin de bouger…

L'ambulance se présenta devant le seuil pour transporter Duo à son rendez-vous. Heero suivra derrière en voiture, avec son chauffeur Daniel, au cas où Duo pourrait effectivement rentrer, sans tout son attirail.

En cette fin de matinée, l'hôpital ressemblait à une fourmilière. On était samedi, il y avait donc, outre les patients hospitalisés, ou en rendez-vous, les familles qui venaient faire les visites. Duo avait tenu à prendre son rendez-vous ce jour-là, pour que Heero puisse l'accompagner. Sa présence le rassurait et il avait été là dès le début. Poussant le fauteuil, Heero réprima un sourire en voyant l'air soucieux du natté.

\- Eh bien, tu ne veux plus y aller ?

\- Maieuh, te moques pas ! Et si je devais ENCORE garder tout ça, que vais-je faire ? Je vais me jeter par la fenêtre, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Ne crie pas avant d'avoir mal.

\- Merci pour ton soutien…

La file d'attente aux admissions était longue. Une goutte de sueur coulait le long du dos de Heero, peu enclin à la patience… Duo regarda son ami, inquiet mais ne pipa mot.

\- Nous devons d'abord nous rendre aux radios, pour que le Dr Tracy puisse donner son avis, dicta Heero, qui a retenu sa leçon.

\- Oui, maman, s'amusa Duo.

\- Hmpf, protesta Heero, faussement vexé.

Il prit le fauteuil de Duo et l'emmena aux radios. Même si son ami n'avait pas besoin qu'on le roule, il aimait bien le faire. Durant son séjour chez lui, ils avaient tous les deux développé une très belle amitié, soucieux chacun l'un pour l'autre et s'acceptant sans contrepartie aucune. Ce n'était pas naturel pour Heero qui avait l'habitude de vivre seul, mais il a intégré Duo dans sa vie d'une manière totalement naturelle et évidente. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, il appréhendait de revenir à sa vie d'avant. Il n'en avait bien entendu pas fait part à Duo, qui lui aussi vivait mal sa solitude, il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette parenthèse de leur vie prendrait fin, et ils ne voulaient pas y penser.

Aux radios, ils attendirent un peu, mais la séance fut rapide. Doté de ses radiographies, Duo sortit de la salle, un air soucieux au visage.

\- Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Heero.

\- Non, rien.

\- Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

\- Justement, ils n'ont RIEN dit, ça veut tout dire. Répondit Duo, d'un air très sérieux.

Un moment interdit, Heero secoua la tête :

\- Duo, tu es incorrigible.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je les entendais chuchoter et ils me regardaient comme si j'avais la pire misère du monde… Je sens que ça va être terrible.

Duo se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air réellement catastrophé.

\- Laisse donc les docteurs compétents te dire ce qu'il en est, et ne te monte pas de films ! Gronda Heero.

\- Mais….

\- Non.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui.

\- OK.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle d'attente du Dr Tracy. Les patients déjà installés les regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'ils allaient leur prendre leur place alors qu'ils attendaient eux déjà depuis un long moment. Duo soupira :

\- Bon sang, c'est plein partout…Je suis désolé, Heero…

\- C'était évident qu'en choisissant le Samedi, cela serait ainsi, lui fit remarquer son ami.

\- Oui, mais je voulais tellement que tu sois avec moi…

Duo avait sorti cette phrase sans réfléchir. A la fin de la phrase, il rougit légèrement et se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

\- Enfin, je voulais de la compagnie…enfin j'avais besoin d'un peu d'aide…bref…

\- J'ai compris Duo, le coupa Heero. Et ça ne me gêne pas d'être là.

Duo regarda Heero avec toute la gratitude dont il pouvait faire preuve. C'était un véritable ami.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais réussi à te débrouiller tout seul ! Rajouta Heero, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Raclure ! Protesta Duo.

\- Mais oui, répondit Heero.

Ils attendirent une bonne heure dans la salle d'attente bondée. Duo somnolait dans son fauteuil, Heero feuilletait un énième magazine, de manière de plus en plus fébrile.

Enfin, vint leur tour :

\- Duane MAXWELL ?

Duo cligna des yeux en sursautant, Heero l'ayant légèrement secoué par l'épaule.

\- Euh, hein ? Oui ? C'est moi !

\- Bonjour Duane, ah Heero, tu es là aussi ? Bonjour Heero. Allez-y rentrez, je vous en prie. Duane, tu as tes radios ?

\- Oui, les voilà.

Le médecin sourit en entendant la voix tremblante de son patient. Visiblement, il attendait son diagnostic avec grande crainte. Il accrocha les précieux clichés sur son tableau lumineux et les observa un moment.

Duo gigotait dans son fauteuil, très mal à l'aise face à ce silence. Il se calma quand Heero posa sa main sur sa cuisse, pour l'apaiser. Il lui jeta un œil inquiet, mais reconnaissant.

\- Bien ! Duane…

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir t'enlever ton fixateur…

\- Yattaaaaaaaaaa !

Les bras en l'air, il esquissa un geste de victoire mais le médecin n'avait pas fini :

\- Mais !

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous allons maintenant plâtrer.

\- Oh noooooooooon …. Je le savais …

Duo commença à sangloter :

\- J'en peux pluuuuuuuus ! Mais qui m'en veut à ce point sur cette terre ?

Le Docteur retourna à son bureau et s'assit, le visage décontracté et souriant :

\- Personne Duane, c'est la procédure habituelle. Dans ton cas, avec tes carences et l'état de tes fractures, il était évident que nous serions obligés de plâtrer. Le fixateur a fait son travail, en maintenant les os comme il faut. Maintenant, il faut qu'ils se reconsolident encore.

\- Mais combien de temps encore ?

\- Je peux estimer à environ 2 mois le port du plâtre pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun souci ensuite.

Avisant le désespoir de son petit patient, il le rassura :

\- Duo, c'est aussi le prix à payer pour que tu aies le moins de séquelles possible, et que tu puisses avoir une chance de remarcher normalement à nouveau. Je suis déjà très agréablement surpris de voir le résultat aujourd'hui. Je vois que tu as été très raisonnable, et même tes prises de sang sont meilleures. Je suis vraiment très content.

\- Merci Docteur, fit Duo, en essuyant les quelques larmes qui commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux.

\- Et je n'ai pas dit que tu resterais immobilisé. Avec le plâtre, je t'autorise à te déplacer de nouveau, en béquilles.

\- C'est …c'est vrai ?

L'espoir revenait. Duo allait enfin pouvoir sortir !

\- Bien entendu, il faudra rester vigilant. Je pense notamment au lycée, tu devrais éviter de te faire bousculer. Et il faudra te ménager quand même. Mais je pense que tu as un ami qui saura te protéger de toi-même.

Heero acquiesça, au coup d'œil du médecin. Il avait très bien compris le sens de sa mission. Il était aussi très heureux de pouvoir ramener Duo au lycée.

\- Quand allons-nous pouvoir m'enlever mon attirail ? S'enquit Duo, inquiet tout à coup.

\- J'aurais dû te dire la semaine prochaine, mais par chance, je peux te faire cela cet après-midi, si tu acceptes d'attendre encore environ 2h ?

Duo regarda Heero, tout cela ne dépendait pas que de lui. Son ami répondit alors à sa place :

\- Où pourrons-nous attendre pour que Duo soit tranquille ?

\- Je vais voir s'il reste un box en ambulatoire. Je vous fais patienter deux petites minutes.

Une fois le docteur sorti, Duo enserra fortement son ami dans ses bras :

\- Heero, merci !

\- Tu n'allais pas attendre la semaine prochaine ! Je suis heureux moi aussi.

\- Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi ! Fit Duo enthousiaste. Jamais je ne pourrais te remercier comme il se doit.

Mû par une envie subite, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son ami, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur le coup. Le teint pivoine que prit Heero le renseigna sur ce qu'il venait de faire et confus, il tenta de se justifier :

\- Oh Heero ! Je …je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Un instant déboussolé, Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le docteur Tracy rentra sur ses entrefaites. Il surprit alors les deux amis le teint bien suspect. Il garda pour lui les éventuels commentaires qui lui vint en tête et s'adressa à Duo :

\- C'est bon. Présentez-vous en ambulatoire et deux plateaux-repas vous seront également servis.

\- Merci Docteur. Je ne sais pas comment…

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, Duo. Et je comprends cette impatience qui est la tienne de reprendre un peu de liberté. Cependant, ne perds pas de vue que tu vas avoir aussi tout un travail de rééducation à faire avant de pouvoir te déplacer. Je t'en dirais plus tout à l'heure. Allez, filez !

Après avoir cherché un peu, ils finirent par trouver le secteur Ambulatoire. Une infirmière vint aider Heero à installer le natté sur le lit, puis les plateaux-repas arrivèrent.

\- La nourriture de l'hôpital est toujours aussi…grimaça Duo, alors qu'il reposait sa fourchette dans le plateau.

\- Insipide ? Ajouta Heero.

\- Tu es gentil… constata Duo.

\- Hn.

Délaissant les plateaux, toutefois vidés de leur contenu, Heero se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de Duo.

\- Vu qu'il y en a pour deux heures, je te propose d'aller nous acheter des magazines, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Ca changera des nouvelles « récentes » de la salle d'attente… ironisa Duo.

\- OK.

Heero refit surface, 20 mn plus tard, un tas de magazines à la main.

\- J'ai pris ce qu'il y avait.

\- Euuuuh t'as dévalisé la boutique là ? Hallucina Duo.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais. Constata simplement son ami.

\- C'est sûr, il y a le choix, se moqua Duo.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ? Ironisa Heero, en réponse.

\- Mais siiiiiii, allez, fais pas ta vilaine tête.

Tout en protestant, Duo essayait d'attraper les magazines qu'Heero tenait à bout de bras. Au prix d'un dernier effort, il réussit à s'en emparer :

\- Yattaaa….aaaaaah !

Mais son élan l'entraîna vers l'avant. Basculant vers le sol, il ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe de son ami, qui le saisit alors au vol.

\- Eh…fais attention ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te casser encore quelque chose ! Le réprimanda sévèrement Heero.

\- Dé….désolé, fit Duo, confus… d'être dans les bras confortables de son ami.

Il s'en sépara à regret, se repositionnant dans les oreillers. Il attrapa le magazine qu'Heero lui tendait, en le regardant bizarrement, et se cacha derrière sa lecture. Une personne observatrice aurait aperçu le bout des ses oreilles carmines. Dans sa tête, c'était tempête sous crâne. Depuis quelques jours, il s'était bien rendu compte que ça s'était accentué. Des pieds qui se touchent accidentellement sous la table, une main qui frôle l'autre en voulant se saisir du même livre, ou tout simplement quand Heero coiffait Duo, et qu'il prenait le temps de lui démêler les cheveux… Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois et de sentir son cœur bondir joyeusement lors de ces moments. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, ou plutôt il ne VOULAIT pas comprendre.

Heero regarda Duo se triturer les méninges, à travers son journal. Il avait beau essayer d'être discret, le natté était aussi expressif qu'un livre ouvert… Lui aussi avait ressenti cette nouvelle tension apparaître dans leur routine quotidienne. Chaque geste emprunt de douceur, chaque moment passé tous les deux prenait un nouveau sens, et lui avait très bien compris que ses sentiments pour son ami avaient évolué. Mais dans quel sens … Il préférait cependant laisser faire le temps. Tout cela était encore bien trop fragile et il était surpris de constater qu'il trouvait tout cela… fort intéressant.

A 15h, une infirmière rentra dans le box, faisant sursauter Duo qui somnolait encore. Heero bougea à peine et reposa simplement le quatrième magazine entamé.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell. Je suis chargée de vous préparer pour la petite intervention qui va consister à retirer votre appareillage et vous poser un plâtre.

\- Je vais être endormi ? Demanda Duo, légèrement craintif.

\- Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous n'avez le fixateur que depuis 2 mois, les chairs ne sont pas encore trop collées sur l'appareil. Nous allons simplement désensibiliser légèrement la zone. Vous sentirez probablement quelques picotements.

\- Ah ?

\- Duo, tu as vécu bien pire, lui rappela Heero, pour le rassurer.

\- Je sais bien mais… j'en ai marre d'avoir mal. Fit piteusement le natté.

\- C'est bientôt fini.

Duo ne répondit pas. Il espérait qu'il avait raison et que toute sa vie ne serait pas faite que de mauvaises passes…

\- Duane, nous allons pouvoir y aller, fit le Dr Tracy, en rentrant dans la chambre. Heero, tu vas l'attendre ici, il doit être emmener en salle stérile.

\- Ok.

\- Mais…mais non, je ne veux pas y aller tout seul. Pas question ! S'agita Duo.

\- C'est impératif, je ferais autrement si je le pouvais mais je ne le peux pas.

\- Je …. Je ne peux pas…

\- Duo, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Et je reste ici. Tenta de le rassurer une nouvelle fois Heero. Et dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- …mmmm….d'accord.

\- Allez, nous y allons.

Duo jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers le brun aux yeux cobalts, qui lui répondit d'un petit signe de tête. Il devait être fort.

Heero resta alors seul dans la chambre, qui lui parut tout à coup bien vide. Il comprit alors à quel point l'arrivée de Duo avait chamboulé sa petite vie et à quel point il y avait pris de la place. La réaction de Duo tout à l'heure lui avait aussi fait comprendre que c'était pareil pour le natté.

Tout à ses réflexions depuis un petit moment, il vit alors avec surprise Duo revenir en fauteuil, un pâle sourire aux lèvres et une jambe dans le plâtre.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je vous avais dit que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Fit en riant le médecin. Bon, Duo, tu as bien compris. Pas de folie, et on y va doucement. Tu n'es plus habitué à marcher. Tu te laisses le temps de la rééducation avant de retourner au lycée. Le kiné te dira quand tu pourras y aller. Les béquilles te seront indispensables. Et en tout état de cause, on se revoit dans un mois !

\- Merci Docteur ! Je me sens déjà mieux !

\- C'est le principal. Allez, les jeunes, bon retour chez vous et surtout pas de folies !

\- Maismaismaismaismais…non !

Heero fit alors un micro-sourire en entendant cette dernière phrase puis s'empara de la chaise de son ami.

\- Alors, prêt à rentrer ?

\- Plus que jamais ! s'écria Duo, enthousiaste.

\- Tu peux tenir assis en voiture ?

\- Il m'a dit que l'on pouvait m'aider à m'installer et que j'avais le droit de me mettre debout aussi. On peut passer à la pharmacie chercher mes béquilles sur la route ?

\- Ok.

L'installation dans la voiture ne se fit pas sans peine, Duo ayant perdu le sens de l'équilibre dû à sa trop grande inactivité depuis deux mois. Heero et Daniel durent se mettre à deux pour le monter dans le véhicule. Après un arrêt à la pharmacie du quartier, Duo et Heero se retrouvèrent enfin au manoir.

\- Je suis content de rentrer, souffla Duo, les traits tirés de fatigue.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Monsieur Duo, Monsieur Heero, que je suis contente de vous voir ! Qu'en est-il alors ? Dites-moi tout. Les accueillit Franny, dans un large sourire. J'étais un peu inquiète en voyant l'heure tournée.

\- J'aurais dû t'appeler, acquiesca Heero. Mais il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, Duo va bien.

\- Regarde le joli plâtre qu'ils m'ont mis. Je vais bientôt pouvoir me déplacer debout, je suis très heureux aujourd'hui, Franny !

Duo semblait réellement excité, les yeux brillants et le sourire resplendissant. Franny sourit alors encore plus :

\- Quelle joie de vous voir ainsi ! Pour fêter cela, je vous ai préparé quelques douceurs, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Chic, chic, chic !

Heero, lui aussi se laissa aller à la liesse ambiante, heureux que la situation s'améliore pour son ami, et qu'il semble retrouver une certaine joie de vivre. Bientôt, tout cela ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne…

A suivre...

 **Teasing : au chapitre 14, Duo retourne enfin à l'école et fait la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage...**


	14. Chapitre 14 : De retour au lycée

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici ce jeudi, un nouveau chapitre qui aurait dû arriver plus tôt ! En effet, Fanfiction ne m'a pas laissé faire ce que je voulais, résultat : j'ai dû attendre d'être de nouveau dispo pour mettre en ligne ce chapitre...**

 **...et le voilà, tout beau...pas si frais que ça (ça fait un moment qu'il est écrit). Et vous y ferez connaissance avec un nouveau personnage pas si inconnu que ça. Que ses fans inconditionnels me pardonnent : dans mes fics, il peut être ou ange, ou démon..**

 **Tenshia, je suis toujours aussi ravie de te lire. C'est autant d'encouragement à persévérer alors que je suis si près de la fin...**

 **bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 14 – De retour au lycée !**

Ce matin-là, Duo se leva promptement. Il se saisit rapidement de ses béquilles, qui l'attendaient sagement à la tête de son lit, et se redressa d'un geste sûr, non sans faire attention à ne pas brusquer sa jambe. Les séances de kiné avaient fait merveille. Aidé d'une motivation sans faille et d'un praticien exceptionnel, deux semaines après, il était enfin autorisé à retourner au lycée.

Tout en s'habillant, il regardait son sac de cours, en bandoulière serrée pour ne pas le gêner, prêt depuis la veille. Il se rappela, en souriant, de la tête moqueuse de son ami quand, pour la énième fois, il vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il était impatient de retrouver ses camarades, surtout Quatre et Trowa, qu'il voyait certes le weekend mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et puis, les professeurs aussi, sauf peut-être le Professeur Twansky… Il s'inquiétait aussi de savoir s'il arriverait à assurer les évaluations de fin d'année, qui arrivaient à grands pas. En effet, on était déjà mi-mai. Les épreuves commenceraient dans un mois. Elles étaient pour la plupart éliminatoires, l'enjeu était donc grand pour lui s'il voulait pouvoir finir son lycée sans perdre de temps.

Il arriva, sautillant, dans la salle à manger, où une odeur de café et de pain grillé l'attendait. Comme à son habitude, Heero était déjà attablé, et attendait que sa terreur nattée veille bien lui faire grâce de sa présence.

\- 'lut Hee-chan ! Bonjour Franny ! Aaaaah mais regardez comme il fait beau ce matin ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Duo. En effet, un temps idéal pour se rendre en cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo rendit le clin d'œil à Franny en riant.

\- Tu as bien dormi, Hee-chan ?

\- Non.

\- Ah bon ?

\- J'ai été gêné par une certaine personne qui a répété toute la nuit : « je veux aller au lycée, je veux aller au lycée. »

Imitant la mollesse d'une voix endormie, Heero esquiva le coup de Duo qui ne tarda pas à venir :

\- Menteur ! Tu charries !

\- C'est tellement facile…

\- Broumph, c'est pas beau de se moquer. Répliqua le natté en croisant les bras.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, je pars sans toi.

\- Tu ne le ferais pas ?

Heero laissa volontairement un silence douteux planer, suffisamment pour que Duo engouffre deux tartines d'un seul coup et s'enfile son café d'une traite :

\- m'oilà, ch'uis prêt !

\- Monsieur Duo, vous allez vous étouffer ! N'écoutez pas Monsieur Heero, il dit n'importe quoi ! N'avez-vous pas honte, à votre âge !

\- C'est tellement, tellement facile… fit Heero, en secouant la tête.

\- N'oubliez pas vos bentôs, ils sont prêts dans la cuisine, rappela Franny.

\- Merci Franny ! Tu penses vraiment à tout !

Dix minutes après, ils étaient enfin prêts, en route vers le lycée dans la voiture conduite par Daniel, le chauffeur privé de Heero. 

Revoir le lycée fit chaud au cœur de Duo. S'apercevant de son émotion, Heero esquissa un petit sourire, puis se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le portail :

\- Allez, on y est. On y va ?

\- Oui !

Une tornade blonde sauta au cou du natté dès qu'il rentra dans la cour. Lâchant ses béquilles, il ne dut son salut qu'au brun qui le retint par derrière.

\- Eh Quatre, attention !

Mais déjà, les deux amis ne l'écoutaient plus :

\- Quat'chou ! Que je suis heureux de te revoir !

\- Duo ! Moi aussi ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Tu as sûrement plein de choses à me raconter !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que cela fait deux jours exactement que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ? Fit Trowa, arrivant tranquillement derrière Quatre.

\- Laisse, Trowa, je crois qu'ils se sont perdus. Constata Heero.

\- Salut Heero, ça va ? Tu as réussi à le tenir ?

\- Pas simple.

Il esquiva de nouveau un coup à l'arrière du crâne :

\- Heero, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Se défendit le natté.

La sonnerie les interrompit :

\- Allez, on doit y aller ! A tout à l'heure ! S'excusa Quatre, en se dirigeant vers sa classe.

\- Zut, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de passer à mon casier déposer mes affaires, se rendit compte Duo, confus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Duo. Donne moi ton sac, fit Heero, en récupérant le cartable. A la pause, nous irons ranger tes affaires.

\- Merci Heero. Alors, quoi de neuf dans la classe, Trowa ? Heero ne me raconte jamais rien… se plaignit exagérément Duo.

\- Eh bien, la routine… Tu ne vas pas avoir l'impression d'être parti longtemps. Ah si, juste un nouveau qui est arrivé il y a deux semaines.

\- Ah ? Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé.

Tout en bavardant, ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe. Duo vit qu'une nouvelle personne s'était installée à sa place, c'est-à-dire, à côté de Heero. Très brun, les yeux très noirs, et bridés, il abordait un petit sourire moqueur et suffisant. Vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un tee-shirt blanc, coiffé en un minuscule catogan, il leva les yeux à l'entrée des 3 amis. Duo vit ses yeux briller puis se crisper lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Son sourire fana instantanément.

\- Bonjour Wufei, il va falloir que tu retournes à ta place aujourd'hui. Duo va retrouver la sienne. Lui adressa calmement Trowa.

\- Si je veux seulement, Monsieur à la mèche, répondit-il, provocateur.

Heero lui adressa alors un regard noir.

\- Ok, ok, si beau gosse le prend comme ça… C'est donc toi, Duo. J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'était arrivé un pépin.

Il regarda son plâtre.

\- Mais en fait c'est pas trop méchant. T'as juste voulu te la couler douce, en fait. Bah, t'as bien raison, ça vaut pas le coup de venir se faire chier ici.

Eberlué par la tirade de ce jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, Duo resta coi alors que le nouveau rejoignait sa vraie place.

\- Mais….mais c'est qui ?

\- C'est Chang Wufei, le fameux nouveau. Expliqua Trowa, en s'asseyant. Tu vois, il n'est pas super intéressant et je pense même qu'il n'est pas ravi d'être là. Par contre, il a tapé dans l'oeil de notre Heero nation…Aïe !

\- Ca va, les conneries ? Répliqua Heero,

\- Ah…ah oui ? Bafouilla Duo.

\- Ne crois donc pas tout ce qu'on te dit, grommela Heero, grognon.

Le professeur rentra dans la classe, instaurant le silence complet dans la salle. Enfin, le cours pouvait commencer. Duo oublia instantanément l'incident pour se concentrer sur le cours de langues qui débutait. 

La sonnerie venait de retentir, sonnant la fin de cette éreintante journée. Duo avançait moins vite avec ses béquilles, fatigué d'avoir dû traverser plusieurs fois le lycée pour changer de salle. Le Lundi était particulièrement rude, car il avait plusieurs options, avec différentes composantes de classe. Il avait fini ce soir par une option également et il se rendait à son casier, pour reprendre les ouvrages dont il aurait besoin pour travailler. De loin, il vit que deux personnes se trouvaient à proximité de son casier : l'une d'entre elles était adossée aux vestiaires métalliques, l'autre, accoudée à côté. Elles semblaient discuter. En s'approchant, Duo vit que c'était Heero qui s'était adossé à son casier, probablement pour l'attendre, et que Wufei devait certainement « l'aider » à patienter. En constatant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie lui traverser le cœur. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Qui était-il pour simplement imaginer garder Heero pour lui tout seul ? Malgré tout, il reprit un peu de cœur à l'ouvrage et béquilla un peu plus vite. Le bruit des cannes cliquetant au sol attira l'oreille de son ami, qui se tourna instantanément vers lui, abandonnant la conversation – le monologue ? – qu'il semblait entretenir avec Wufei. Arrivant rapidement vers Duo, il le soulagea de son sac sans qu'il lui demande, attirant un soupir de contentement du natté.

\- Fin de journée ?

\- Oui, ça y est ! Je suis mort – rincé.

\- Pas étonnant. Tu es prêt ?

\- Je dois récupérer mon manuel de biologie pour demain matin.

\- Ok.

\- Hey, Heero Yuy ! T'avais pas l'impression qu'on tapait la discut' là, par hasard ? Interpella Wufei, un peu rageur.

\- Hn ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas peut-être ?

\- Oui, oui. Bon, ça y est, t'as tout ? On y va, tu ferais concurrence aux murs de l'hôpital.

\- Hey ! Je te permets pas, Heero ! Je vais te flanquer mon plâtre quelque part si tu continues ! Répliqua Duo, en riant.

\- Essayes, et je te retrouve un fixateur pour ta deuxième jambe.

\- Non, jamais ! Plus jamais !

S'éloignant tous les deux vers la sortie, ils furent rejoints par Quatre et Trowa qui les attendaient également. Ils avaient totalement éludé Wufei, qui s'était pris un vent monumental. La rage au cœur, il serra ses deux poings et fixa la natte de celui qui jugeait comme le principal fauteur de trouble. C'est sûr, il allait le payer.

Ereinté de sa journée, Duo s'affala avec bonheur sur le canapé de la bibliothèque. Bien plus libre avec son plâtre qu'avec son fixateur, il pouvait se permettre davantage de positions fantaisistes et il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, Duo.

\- Mmmmmm….Hee-chan…. Juste un petit peu, je suis crevéééééé.

\- Petite nature.

\- Hey ! Si tu crois que c'est facile de courir partout avec un plâtre, mon p'tit pote ! riposta Duo, en ouvrant un œil.

\- C'est toi qui le dit. Tu ne veux plus retourner au lycée alors ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Méssant ! Mais faut que je me réhabitue.

Heero ne répondit pas, plongé dans sa lecture, laissant Duo reprendre un peu de couleurs sur le canapé. Il ne lui avait pas dit mais le voir se décomposer au fil de la journée l'avait un peu inquiété. Il avait espéré qu'il tiendrait le coup. Mais Duo était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Et il avait réussi avec brio à surmonter sa fatigue.

\- Dis…

\- Hn ?

\- Wufei, là….C'est quoi pour toi ?

Surpris par la question, Heero regarda Duo, levant les yeux de son livre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- ben, vous semblez vachement proches en fait, et …tu m'en as jamais parlé… Mais en même temps, t'es pas obligé hein, tu me dois rien après tout…

Duo bafouilla, se rendant compte qu'il avait été probablement un peu trop loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là ?

\- Duo.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

C'était tout Heero ça, répondre à une question par une autre question.

\- Mais…Mais rien ! se défendit – très mal – Duo. Tu t'ouvres un peu plus, je trouves, voilà, c'est tout.

Il plongea son visage dans le canapé, voulant masquer la rougeur qui commençait à s'emparer de ses joues.

\- C'est pas demain que tu feras du théâtre, Duo. Soupira Heero. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Tout simplement parce que Wufei, ce n'est rien pour moi. En fait, il est dans la classe, il me parle souvent c'est vrai mais je ne sais même pas qui il est, ce qu'il veut. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Du tout.

Il sentit Duo se détendre sur le canapé. Il n'eut pas de réponse mais il espérait avoir apaisé ses craintes – quelles qu'elles fussent. Il avait remarqué que Duo devait être sans cesse rassuré. La nouveauté restait une perspective difficile à vivre pour lui. 

La semaine passa sur le même modèle, à une vitesse folle. Trop occupé à reprendre le rythme fatigant de celui d'un parfait lycéen, il délaissa la question Wufei pour ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit. Ses amis étaient très attentifs à lui procurer un maximum d'aide et de confort et il retrouvait petit à petit ses marques. Rassuré sur ses performances, il se concentra à rattraper son retard et certains de ses professeurs lui proposèrent des évaluations intermédiaires. Il aurait les résultats la semaine suivante mais il était déjà content de pouvoir estimer son niveau avant les examens finaux.

Malgré tout, il avait bien remarqué le manège du chinois, qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de Heero par tous les moyens. Il voyait bien aussi qu'Heero n'y répondait pas du tout, ignorant l'asiatique de manière totalement naturelle, comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de son entourage. Après s'en être ouvert un peu à Quatre, celui-ci lui avait expliqué que c'était la technique de Heero pour chasser les âmes un peu trop entreprenantes. Cela avait bien marché avec Réléna, qui avait fini par lâcher l'affaire. Duo constata alors que le brun aux yeux cobalts n'avait pas essayé de faire cela avec lui finalement, et qu'il l'avait accepté très vite. Il se sentit tout heureux de cette constatation.

Il se demandait quand même bien pourquoi cela le tracassait un petit peu. Le besoin de se rassurer sans doute, mais…à ce point ? Puis il décida de mettre une nouvelle fois ces questionnements de côté…qui commençaient à être nombreux.

Ce vendredi soir, enfin libéré de ces cours, il se rendait une nouvelle fois vers son casier. Heero finissait un peu plus tard que lui, il devait l'attendre au portail, sur le banc. Quatre n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre mais il avait de nouveau besoin d'échanger ses manuels. Posant sa béquille contre le casier métallique voisin et adossant son sac face à lui, il entreprit de le réorganiser pour le weekend. Il allait avoir besoin de pas mal de livres, pour continuer à avancer. Tout à coup, dans un grand bruit de fracas, il vit sa béquille voler dans les airs et atterrir plus loin, au milieu de la cour, visiblement brisée en deux. Un ballon de basket finissait sa course un peu plus loin. De peur, il avait lâché son sac, étalant ses livres à ses pieds, hors d'atteinte pour lui qui ne pouvait guère se pencher habilement. Il entendit un petit cri derrière lui et se retourna. Chang Wufei était là, le fixant d'un regard narquois :

\- Oh. Oh. Désolé, Duo. Le ballon m'a échappé des mains…

\- Wufei ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Regarde-moi ça ! Ma béquille…

\- Oh on se calme, la gonzesse ! J'ai pas fait exprès je te dis. Quand j'ai vu le ballon, j'ai voulu jouer avec, c'est tout. De toute façon, ton chevalier servant va voler à ton secours, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, de te débrouiller un peu tout seul, ça te fera les … jambes, non ?

Eclatant d'un rire grinçant, il planta là Duo, les yeux furieux et au bord des larmes de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Seul bien entendu sur la cour, il fixa d'un air désolé sa béquille hors d'atteinte et désormais inutilisable, et sa bordée de livres étalée piteusement à ses pieds. Il ravala ses larmes et entreprit de réfléchir à une stratégie. Il lui restait une béquille, il pourrait déjà tenter de rattraper la bandoulière du sac en s'accrochant aux casiers. Après quelques tentatives, le sac lui revint entre les mains. Puis, il fallait s'attaquer aux livres. Il essaya alors de se pencher, sans s'appuyer sur sa jambe plâtrée. Une fois, deux fois, il posa le pied par terre dans un mauvais réflexe et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il patienta un peu, le temps que la douleur se calme et recommença. Grimaçant, il s'approcha du but. C'est alors qu'il se sentit basculer en avant…

Fermant les yeux, attendant la chute, il se sentit retenu en arrière avant l'impact au sol. Il rouvrit les yeux de stupeur et put apercevoir les yeux inquiets de Quatre qui le fixait. Tournant la tête, il vit que Trowa le tenait fermement par la taille. Il l'avait empêché de se faire très mal.

\- Duo ! Mais enfin, que faisais-tu ? Lui demanda Quatre, inquiet.

\- Demande-le à ce crétin de Wufei ! Cracha Duo, encore en colère.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Interrogea Trowa, calmement.

\- Il a trouvé très amusant de shooter ma béquille en plein milieu de la cour, et j'en ai lâché mon sac. Bien entendu, il s'est barré en me laissant comme ça…

Trowa et Quatre virent que Duo était vraiment très en colère. Ils pallièrent alors à l'urgence et tandis que Trowa allait chercher sa béquille, Quatre ramassa ses livres.

\- Merci Quatre. Je suis désolé les gars, je me suis emporté.

\- En même temps, il y a de quoi. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il n'arrête pas de se faire remarquer. Constata Quatre.

\- Eh bien, ça promet ! répondit Duo en secouant la tête. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi.

\- Ta béquille est irrémédiablement cassée. Il va falloir t'en trouver une autre, dit Trowa.

\- C'est le bouquet ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, répondit Duo, levant les yeux au ciel. Purée, vivement que je me retrouve sur mes deux jambes pour lui tanner le derrière ! Bon, je me déplace comment moi - waaaaaah !

Comme s'il répondait à son interrogation, Trowa souleva Duo dans ses bras, pour le transporter vers la sortie. Un peu piteux, il lui dit :

\- Mais, mais t'es pas obligé Trowa ! J'ai un peu honte, là.

\- Eh bien tu mets ta fierté dans ta poche et un mouchoir dessus. Si on te laisse faire avec une seule béquille, demain on y est encore. Ironisa son ami à la mèche.

\- C'est pas gentil.

\- T'es pas encore tout à fait sûr sur tes jambes, et tu en as fait une belle démonstration tout à l'heure. Sérieux, Duo, si ça t'arrive, attends-nous.

\- Oui, Maman.

\- Duo.

\- T'es tu fait mal quelque part ? S'enquit Quatre.

\- J'ai dû m'appuyer un peu sur mon plâtre tout à l'heure, ça ne m'a pas fait du bien mais rien de méchant.

\- Tu as intérêt de rester tranquille ce soir, si tu ne veux pas que ça s'aggrave.

\- Oui mam… Trowa, tu veux me laisser sur le banc maintenant ? Tout le monde nous regarde là.

En effet, les quelques lycéens déjà sortis regardaient curieusement l'étrange cortège qui sortait de l'établissement. Gêné d'être le centre de l'attention, Duo voulait descendre.

\- Et voilà, « princesse ». se moqua Trowa, dans un petit sourire.

Duo lui tira la langue et bouda un peu. Mais il ne pouvait guère leur en vouloir, ils l'avaient sorti d'un bien mauvais pas.

Heero ne tarda pas à apparaître et Quatre lui fit un rapport circonstancié de l'incident du casier. Même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire, les yeux d'Heero se teintèrent dangereusement de noir durant le récit.

\- Nous irons donc te chercher une nouvelle béquille demain matin.

\- Franchement, c'est trop nul. Se plaignit Duo. J'ai plein de choses à faire pour les examens…

\- On n'en a pas pour 8 jours non plus. Allez, Daniel est là. En voiture, terreur.

\- A Lundi, les gars !

\- A lundi Duo, prends soin de toi ! Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir ce weekend, mais toute la famille vient fêter l'anniversaire d'Iria et chez nous, ça dure les deux jours, expliqua Quatre, un peu contrit.

\- Non, t'inquiète, j'ai prévu de mettre les bouchées doubles de toute façon, il me reste encore plein de choses à travailler !

\- Duo. T'as fini ? Fit Heero. Puis il le souleva sans crier gare lui aussi.

\- Hey ! Mais enfin, j'suis pas un colis qu'on prend comme on veut ! Prévenez, les gars !

\- En tout cas, le colis n'est pas bien lourd. Ironisa Trowa. T'en penses quoi Heero ?

\- Qu'il devrait peut-être reprendre un peu plus de tartines le matin !

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas sourd non plus…

Les jérémiades de Duo s'étouffèrent dans la voiture alors qu'Heero le déposa précautionneusement sur la banquette arrière. Il claqua la portière dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Purée, il est fatigant…tout le temps.

\- Oui, mais c'est ce qui te plait…Non ? Lui adressa Trowa, dans un sourire énigmatique.

Heero se retourna vers lui et le regarda, sans rien dire. Il sentit que son ami avait des choses à lui dire, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

\- Plus tard, Trowa.

\- OK.

\- Bon weekend à toi.

\- Toi aussi, Heero.

\- J'ai loupé un truc, fit Quatre, un peu ailleurs.

\- Non, rien. Allez, on y va nous aussi.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les deux vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, tandis que la voiture s'éloignait. 

A l'intérieur, Duo regardait le paysage défiler, maussade. Il grommela pour lui-même :

\- Franchement, je ne dois attirer que les cons, c'est pas possible.

\- C'est gentil pour moi. Fit remarquer Heero, sans se perturber.

Duo se retourna alors brusquement vers lui, il ne pensa pas avoir parler à voix haute. Il rougit alors et bredouilla :

\- Non, non, non, je ne disais pas ça pour toi !

\- Si, si tu l'as dit. S'amusa Heero.

\- Non non, tu interprètes mal.

\- Je ne fais pas partie des « cons » alors ?

Heero s'amusait ouvertement de la gêne que Duo ressentait en ce moment. Au moins, il en oubliait ses tracas.

\- Non. Toi, tu es un ange tombé du ciel…

La réplique qu'Heero préparait mourut sur le bord de ses lèvres. Perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le brun se retourna vers la fenêtre de la voiture et grommela à son tour :

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Non, je suis sincère.

La voix de Duo était sérieuse.

\- Heero, j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, aujourd'hui, je serais où ? Tout seul à galérer ? Avec les petits vieux à me lamenter ? Mort et enterré ? Tu m'as offert un toit, ton aide et le plus précieux, ton amitié. Rien que pour ça, je refuse de me laisser abattre à cause d'un petit merdeux qui a décidé que je serais sa tête de turc ! Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sens…chanceux et je suis prêt à me battre !

\- Duo…

\- Ecoute, je sais que je suis chiant parfois, je parle beaucoup, je suis souvent inquiet, je m'agite tout le temps, mais toi seul sais qui je suis vraiment, je ne peux me confier qu'à toi. Parce que je me sens en confiance avec toi. Continua le natté en rougissant. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi, je le sais, je le sens. Heero, aujourd'hui, je veux que tu saches que tu représentes beaucoup pour moi.

Duo était pivoine mais il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Heero était spécial à ses yeux, bien plus que Quatre, bien plus que Trowa. Il savait aujourd'hui qu'il donnerait tout pour lui. Heero, malgré toute sa gêne, lui répondit :

\- Toi aussi.

Les deux amis se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires pour exprimer ce lien qui les unissait. Duo l'avait parfaitement résumé. Ils ne virent pas le sourire entendu du chauffeur, qui avait tout écouté.

A suivre..


	15. Chapitre 15 - Les chemins du studio

**Bonsoir !**

 **Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Un autre chapitre déjà ! Je me sens un peu coupable de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps la dernière fois, alors je vous livre celui-ci.**

 **Plus calme, plus doux, il fait avancer l'histoire, petit à petit, un pas après l'autre...**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires, cela me fait à chaque fois plaisir et me motive davantage.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 15 – Les chemins du studio.**

Ce samedi matin, le temps était magnifique, incitant à la promenade. Duo et Heero montèrent dans le taxi commandé par Franny la veille au soir. En effet, Daniel était en congés ce weekend-là, et la gouvernante n'avait pas le permis. Le chauffeur leur avait bien proposé de décaler son congé mais Heero lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils pourraient tout à fait se débrouiller tous les deux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'est qu'il était aussi très heureux de disposer de Duo pour lui tout seul…

Se dirigeant vers la pharmacie du centre-ville, le voyage fut silencieux. Encore tout retourné de ce que son ami natté lui avait dit la veille, Heero ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Il comptait pour quelqu'un, et très fort visiblement. C'est une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue, cette impression d'être un pilier nécessaire à l'accomplissement de quelqu'un. Duo représentait beaucoup pour lui aussi, comme quelqu'un qu'il lui fallait protéger, qui en avait besoin. Il se sentait investi de cette mission. Mais il s'était bien rendu compte aussi qu'il y avait plus. Plus ils avançaient dans leur relation, plus il avait envie de savoir des choses sur lui, il avait envie de lui faire plaisir, envie d'être avec lui tout simplement. C'était très nouveau. Il se montrait même attentif à ses désirs. Jamais personne n'avait suscité en lui cette « envie ». Et quand ils étaient ensemble, comme ce matin, il se sentait « complet ». Il n'avait jamais éprouvé avant cette sourde colère qu'il avait ressentie à l'écoute de la mésaventure de Duo la veille. Si Wufei avait été devant lui, il lui aurait certainement fait comprendre sa douleur.

Duo avait compris que Heero réfléchissait encore à leur conversation de la veille. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire tout ça mais c'était parti tout seul. Et même si Heero ne semblait pas l'avoir mal pris – il lui avait même répondu ! – cela semblait l'avoir atteint plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Tu sais, Heero….

\- Hn ?

\- Hier soir, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise…

Heero le regarda. Duo semblait un peu perdu face à son silence :

\- Mais non, Duo.

\- Je vois bien que ça t'a perturbé. Je voulais juste…

\- J'ai compris ce que tu as voulu me dire, Duo. Et oui, je suis surpris. Mais c'est en fait très…agréable de se rendre compte que l'on est important pour quelqu'un.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Je crois que j'en suis incapable.

\- Heero, ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça aussi ! J'ai l'impression que tu te fiches de moi en fait ! Rougit Duo.

\- Non, Duo. Pas sur des sujets comme ça.

\- Mais…

\- Vous êtes arrivés, messieurs. Cela fera 8 € pour la course.

Un peu fâché de cette interruption, Heero farfouilla dans sa poche et tendit la somme au chauffeur de taxi.

\- Merci et bonne journée !

Le chauffeur attendit patiemment qu'Heero et Duo sortent du taxi. Duo, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son ami, sautilla jusqu'au commerce. Il refusait qu'Heero le porte comme la veille ! Il avait sa dignité quand même… Heureusement que la pharmacie n'était pas loin.

30 minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent avec la nouvelle paire de béquilles. Il y avait du monde ce samedi matin. Ils avaient encore attendu un moment avant que l'on ne s'occupe d'eux.

\- Comment fait-on maintenant, on rappelle le taxi ? Demanda Duo.

\- Si nous n'avons rien à faire de plus, oui.

\- Je me demandais…

\- Hn ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas très loin et j'aurai bien voulu leur faire un petit coucou…. Mais seulement si tu veux bien !

La voix de Duo était un peu gênée. Il avait peur que le brun ne le juge pour cette requête…surprenante. Heero réfléchissait puis comprit la demande de son ami.

\- Tu te sens d'y aller à pied ?

\- Oui, et puis je dois m'habituer à ses satanées cannes.

\- Ok. Tu n'as pas peur de le croiser ?

\- Il vient très peu le samedi matin. Ça n'a peut-être pas changé. Et puis sinon, il sera toujours temps de faire demi-tour.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la rue attenante, et marchèrent quinze minutes environ avant d'arriver devant l'enseigne familière. La devanture avait encore évolué, au gré des modes du moment. Duo nota qu'aucune photo de Zechs n'ornait la vitrine. Il en fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Respirant profondément, il entra alors dans le studio, suivi de près par Heero, tous les sens en éveil.

\- Messieurs, bonjour…Oh !

Elie les avait accueilli, avec son sourire habituel et sa voix charmeuse. Au ton de sa voix, il avait reconnu Duo et était très surpris.

\- Duo… Eh bien, cela faisait longtemps.

Toute chaleur avait quitté sa voix et il regardait cette fois-ci son ancien mannequin avec suspicion et même un peu de colère.

\- Bonjour Elie. Oui…je sais, tu es surpris…et tu m'en veux. Tu as le droit.

\- Encore heureux.

Puis il avisa le plâtre et les béquilles de Duo.

\- Mais je dois avouer que je suis quand même content quelque part que tu sois venu. Viens par là.

Il se dirigea vers le petit salon, derrière la borne d'accueil. Poussant un soupir, Duo sut que cela ne serait pas facile mais qu'Elie était prêt à l'écouter.

\- Je te remercie Elie. Moi aussi, je suis content de pouvoir venir enfin. C'est ma première vraie sortie depuis que j'ai ce plâtre.

\- Où en es-tu, Duo ?

\- Où m'as-tu laissé ?

\- Quand tu nous as abandonné…

Un silence de mort flotta dans l'agence, interrompu soudain par un cri de joie :

\- Duooooooo ! Mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai ! Tu es de retour ! Ca y est ! Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Honte à toi ! !

\- Bonjour PJ…Argh tu m'étouffes !

\- Lâche-le. Menaça Heero d'une voix sourde.

\- Oups ! Désolé, Duo, je suis si content. Depuis que je t'ai vu la dernière fois, je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de revenir te voir, je suis désolé.

\- PJ, c'est plutôt moi qui doit m'excuser, tu es parti fâché.

\- Non, et je te l'ai dit. Je ne comprenais pas ta décision. Maintenant, j'ai compris surtout que je ne sais pas tout et que tu as tes raisons. Peu importe, finalement, j'en veux aujourd'hui à la bonne personne. J'étais en colère, ce qui était arrivé, c'était si injuste.

Duo regarda PJ avec toute la gratitude possible : ses mots faisaient du bien à entendre. Puis il se tourna vers son mentor :

\- Elie, vraiment, je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. Le Studio me manque terriblement aujourd'hui et Zechs m'a ôté bien plus qu'une jambe… Crois-moi, je suis bien puni. PJ, tu…

\- Il m'a raconté, oui. Et j'ai eu la même réaction que lui, crois-moi ! Duo, je t'en veux parce que tu n'as même pas essayé de nous appeler, nous rassurer, nous dire ce qui s'était passé. Tu as laissé Zechs revenir après son méfait et nous n'en savions rien. La réputation du Studio était en jeu tout de même ! Je voulais t'entendre, toi et ta version.

\- Oui, je sais tout ça. Mais j'ai eu peur. Je crois que…j'ai pensé… enfin, que tu ne me croirais pas, Zechs était tellement important pour le studio.

\- Pas assez pour couvrir ce genre de délit. Et aujourd'hui, il en paie le prix, commenta PJ.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Heero.

\- Zechs n'est plus sous contrat chez nous aujourd'hui. Expliqua Elie.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama Duo.

PJ et Elie se regardèrent. D'un signe de tête, Elie incita PJ à raconter.

\- Après ce qui t'es arrivé, et comme nous n'avions pas de nouvelles, Zechs est revenu au studio, en nous racontant tous ses mensonges, comme je l'ai expliqué. Une fois que j'ai eu ta version, faute de preuve réelle, nous avons entrepris avec Elie de le surveiller davantage. Nous avions déjà eu quelques remontées d'incidents auparavant, et tu nous avais déjà dit qu'il avait été à plusieurs reprises odieux avec toi. Je pense que nous étions sans doute trop « laxistes » sur ces faits, on ne se rendait pas compte que cela allait trop loin.

Il fit une pause dans son récit.

\- Et puis, un nouveau modèle est arrivé. Très jeune, ton âge, du charisme, de la fraîcheur. Pas mal du tout.

Duo ressentit un pincement au cœur, à l'idée qu'ils l'aient déjà remplacé. Mais c'était normal après tout.

\- Zechs a recommencé son manège. Visiblement, ce qui t'était arrivé ne lui avait pas servi de leçon. Mais cette fois-ci, il a été beaucoup plus loin. Et dans les locaux du studio. Si Elie n'avait pas débarqué dans la loge, Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé.

Là-dessus, Zechs fut prié de quitter le studio et nous avons mis fin à tous ses contrats. Tray, le jeune mannequin, a porté plainte contre lui, une instruction est en cours. Sa carrière est finie.

Duo restait silencieux. Tiraillé entre la joie de savoir qu'il ne ferait plus de mal, et la honte de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'aller aussi loin, et de l'avoir laissé finalement continuer ses exactions, son visage n'exprimait qu'un vaste désarroi.

\- Tu vois, Duo. Il y a une justice sur cette terre ! Reprit PJ, joyeux. Et puis, maintenant, tu es revenu, nous allons pouvoir te tirer vers le haut et t'offrir une carrière à la hauteur de ton talent !

\- PJ… je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de revenir. S'excusa piteusement Duo.

\- Pardon ? Ah non, pas question de te défiler cette fois-ci ! Nous avons besoin de toi, expliques-lui Elie !

\- PJ, tu t'emportes, une nouvelle fois. Calme-toi donc. L'enjoignait Elie.

Puis il se tourna vers Duo :

\- Duo, j'étais très en colère, c'est vrai. Et je pensais que je comptais plus pour toi que ce que tu m'as démontré. Maintenant, j'étais aussi très inquiet. Je serais heureux de te reprendre. Vraiment. Mais je veux que tu fasses preuve si c'est le cas, d'une honnêteté sans faille envers nous.

\- Je….je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors, dis oui ! Supplia PJ.

\- Elie, PJ, vous comptez énormément pour moi. Vous m'avez donné une chance de reprendre pied dans cette nouvelle vie pour moi. Je suis encore honteux de ce qui est arrivé et j'ai mal réagi. Mais…Mais je serais tellement heureux moi aussi de pouvoir revenir ! expliqua Duo, d'une voix tremblante.

Heero regardait Duo. Il savait qu'il était sincère. Le studio lui manquait et il s'épanouissait réellement lors des shootings. Un autre Duo voyait le jour et il aimait aussi cette autre facette de lui. Il était heureux de la tournure que prenait ce drôle d'entretien.

\- Alors, c'est tout bon ! Elie, c'est parfait ! Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer pour le contrat de Miss Molly ! Il est tout désigné !

\- PJ, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai encore un plâtre. Et ce, encore pour deux bons mois ! Fit Duo, en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas encore travailler.

\- Ta ta ta ! Et alors ? Reprit PJ. Nous avons des contrats où il n'est pas nécessaire de prendre la photo en pied. Pour cette série notamment, il s'agit de mettre en valeur des bijoux, collier et montre. Je n'ai besoin que de ton visage, de tes bras et de ton torse. Qu'en dis-tu, Elie ?

\- Mmmmm… pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, je ne perds rien. Elle m'a déjà refusé 5 propositions.

\- 5 ?

\- Miss Molly est extrêmement exigeante. Elle a déjà épuisé plusieurs agences. Mais je ne me déclare pas vaincu. Avec toi, j'ai toutes mes chances. Allez, viens par-là ! Vous n'avez rien de plus à faire ? Demanda PJ, pour la forme.

\- Ben, c'est-à-dire…

\- C'est parfait ! Le coupa le photographe. Hop hop hop ! Au maquillage !

Tranquille, Heero observa toute cette agitation de loin. Il vit la joie revenir dans le visage de son ami, ainsi que son expression lorsqu'il commençait à se concentrer pour la séance à venir. Il écoutait religieusement les exigences du contrat qu'Elie lui dictait, pendant qu'il le maquillait. La séance dura une heure. Exceptionnellement, Heero fut autorisé à observer la séance de travail. Assis sur un tabouret, Duo exécutait parfaitement les ordres du photographe, et retrouva très vite son aisance habituelle. Heero était subjugué par sa beauté et celle de ses gestes, empruntes de grâce et de légèreté.

Duo, les yeux mi-clos, regardait légèrement vers le haut, la main posée sur son épaule opposée, pour bien mettre en valeur la montre qu'il abordait autour du poignet. Le pull en col V qu'il avait enfilé permettait de valoriser le collier en or blanc à grosses mailles. Il se sentait bien, et sentait sa complicité revenir avec PJ. Il se savait à sa place. Il arrivait même à occulter la présence d'Heero, même s'il le _sentait._

A l'heure du repas, la séance était terminée. Elie leur rappela un taxi pour qu'ils puissent rentrer et promit de rappeler Duo pour lui signifier la suite donnée à cette séance. Il avait bien noté qu'il aurait son plâtre encore deux longs mois mais que, s'il le pouvait, il lui proposerait quelques contrats adéquats. C'est soulagé et heureux que Duo repartît de l'agence, avec Heero.

\- Tu crois qu'à un moment donné, la roue tourne ? s'interrogea Duo.

\- Tu en une belle preuve aujourd'hui. Duo, je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi.

\- Je ressens une telle joie, Heero. Et encore une fois, sans toi…

\- Ne m'attribue donc pas tous les mérites de ce qui t'arrive.

\- C'est pourtant la réalité.

\- Duo, tu es quelqu'un de méritant, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ne te dévalorise pas, si l'agence te reprend, c'est que tu as ta place. Ce n'est pas pour mes yeux à moi.

\- Que tu as pourtant très beaux.

Encore une fois, cela lui avait échappé. Décidément, Duo n'en loupait pas une. Il se mordit la lèvre, observant son ami, avec une moue désolée, qui s'était encore une fois tut subitement. Puis, il vit l'expression de son visage se détendre et un rire – un vrai – retentit dans le taxi.

\- Heero, c'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi ! se vexa le natté.

\- Désolé Duo. Je ne me moque pas. Mais tu me sors des choses bizarres en ce moment…

\- C'est ce qui me passe par la tête… Pourquoi ne pas dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ? Tu as de beaux yeux ! Reprit-il d'un ton plus taquin.

\- Et vous, très cher, vos yeux sont tel des lacs dans lesquels je me noierai avec plaisir, répondit Heero, d'un ton exagérément suave.

\- Mon chevalier ! Tous ces mots sont si plaisants à entendre ! Continuez, je vous prie !

\- Vos lèvres sont un véritable délice que je goûterai bien volontiers, continua Heero, dans sa lancée.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir, telle une pucelle, mais il savait qu'Heero jouait encore.

\- Vous maniez tellement bien les mots, mon ami.

\- Et vous continuerez hors de mon taxi, les deux tapettes ! 8 € s'il vous plait, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Ils sursautèrent, alors que le chauffeur de taxi leur renvoyait un regard mauvais, une moue dégoûtée au visage. Heero, alors, cessa toute plaisanterie et lui tendit l'argent, tout en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Jetant un œil sur Duo, il vit que les paroles du chauffeur l'avaient touché et il ne souriait plus. Il l'aida à descendre et ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron de la maison.

\- C'est bon d'être de retour tout de même ! Fit Duo.

\- Franny doit être inquiète, nous n'avions pas prévu d'être absent si longtemps.

\- Monsieur Duo ! Monsieur Heero ! Je me demandais bien où vous étiez passés !

\- Je t'avais dit Franny que nous prendrions sûrement notre temps, lui expliqua Heero.

Il ne rentra pas dans les détails. A Duo de lui raconter s'il le souhaitait.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit lors du repas. Le natté raconta avec force détails la séance photos à Franny, qui le regardait, les yeux rieurs. Heero mangeait en silence, savourant le flot de paroles incessant dont l'abreuvait son ami. A la fin du repas, ils savouraient chacun leur thé digestif puis Heero proposa :

\- Que dirais-tu de profiter du jardin, Duo ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'esprit à travailler… reconnut l'interpellé. Et ce soleil donne vraiment envie de sortir.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué de ce matin ?

\- Hey, Heero, j'ai 16 ans, pas 80 ! Si je ne tiens pas le coup, on ne pourra plus rien faire pour moi !

\- Alors on y va.

Ils se levèrent de concert, et sortirent tranquillement dehors, sans veste, savourant la chaleur de ce printemps magnifique. Les odeurs de la nature les entouraient et Duo semblait s'en imprégner totalement. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux durant un temps puis Duo prit la parole :

\- Heero …

\- Hn ?

\- …. Non rien, c'est bête ce que je vais dire.

\- Ca ne va pas beaucoup me changer, le taquina le brun.

Il esquiva le coup de coude que lui adressa le natté, revanchard.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ça d'abord !

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je repenses à tout à l'heure…

\- Hn ?

\- Le chauffeur de taxi…

\- Pas intéressant.

\- Non, c'est sûr mais… Tu…tu crois que c'est l'image qu'on renvoie à tout le monde, ce qu'il a dit ?

Heero soupira et répondit :

\- Nous plaisantions, Duo.

\- Oui, oui je sais. Mais ça me chiffonne quand même.

Heero s'arrêta et regarda son ami :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ça te chiffonne ?

\- Eh bien….je….enfin…. c'est pas super bien vu…alors…

\- Et si c'était vrai, ça te chiffonnerait aussi alors ?

Duo observa le brun, se noyant dans ses magnifiques yeux cobalts. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il lui avait dit, dans ce taxi. Ses yeux étaient beaux, et même plus, ils étaient…lui. Il adorait se plonger dedans, s'imprégner de son regard, de cette froideur qui malgré tout lui transmettait une telle force insoupçonnable. Il vit qu'Heero attendait sa réponse, avec une expression absolument indéchiffrable, la plus neutre possible. Il ferma alors les yeux et se résolut à s'imaginer une telle chose. Il rouvrit les yeux très vite, presque surpris de ce qu'il avait ressenti :

\- En fait…non.

\- Hn ?

\- Non, ça ne me chiffonnerait pas. En fait, ça m'importerait peu, pourvu que je sois avec celui que j'aime et qui m'aime.

\- Peu importe son sexe ?

Heero voulait pousser Duo plus loin, il voulait qu'il parvienne lui-même à sa propre conclusion.

\- Je crois que … l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Je n'ai pas d'expérience, c'est sûr mais je suis sans doute un peu fleur bleue de penser que si l'on aime, c'est avec le cœur, et que l'amour peut revêtir tellement de formes. Alors, peu importe le sexe, homme ou femme, finalement, du moment que mon cœur est heureux.

\- Tu as donc ta réponse.

\- Heero, ça ne t'a pas gêné, toi ?

\- Non.

\- En fait, il n'y a pas grand chose qui te gêne ! Je dois vraiment être trop sensible, répondit Duo, se moquant de lui-même.

\- Non, tu es toi-même. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Duo se plongea une nouvelle fois dans les yeux cobalts de son ami, surpris et heureux :

\- C'est à ton tour de te laisser aller ! Fais gaffe, Heero, je déteins sur toi ! Plaisanta t'il, pour cacher son trouble.

\- Hn. Sans doute.

\- Et si on poussait un peu plus loin ? Je n'ai jamais vu le jardin de ce côté ?

\- Ok.

Ils arrivèrent sur une espèce de clairière. En plein milieu, bordé d'arbres, une petite maison en bois trônait fièrement. Ebahi, Duo ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration :

\- Whouaaaah ! Eh, il y en a encore beaucoup des surprises comme ça dans ce jardin ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée… répondit Heero, d'un air mystérieux.

\- Elle est trop jolie ! Elle n'est pas habitée ?

\- C'est celle qui est destinée au jardinier. Aujourd'hui, c'est Daniel qui occupe ces fonctions. Mais quand il a été embauché, il avait déjà une maison en ville et sa famille y habitait. Il n'a pas souhaité venir vivre ici.

\- En même temps, je le comprends. Pour un employé, vivre avec ses patrons, c'est pas simple non plus !

\- Depuis, elle reste à l'abandon.

\- Elle est plutôt bien entretenue.

\- Même s'il n'y habite pas, il veille à ce qu'elle reste en état. Mais il y aurait sûrement des travaux à faire.

\- On peut visiter l'intérieur ?

Voyant que son ami semblait vraiment emballé, Heero lui répondit :

\- Je n'ai pas la clé sur moi mais si tu m'attends, je vais la chercher.

\- Oh ! Oui je veux bien ! Je suis trop curieux !

Alors qu'Heero s'éloignait d'un bon pas, Duo observa encore plus attentivement la belle petite maison. Toute en ossature bois, faite de rondins apparents, et réhaussée d'un étage, on pouvait y accéder par une petite terrasse couverte qui donnait accès à une belle porte fenêtre, dont les volets en bois clair étaient fermés pour le moment, cachant l'intérieur aux regards curieux. A l'étage, Duo pouvait voir la barrière finement sculptée qui devait cacher un petit balcon. Cette maison était superbe et un vrai havre de paix. Il entendit alors les pas pressés de Heero, qui revenait de son escapade. Il le suivit alors qu'il ouvrait les volets de la porte de la maison.

Pénétrant à l'intérieur, tout était noir et sentait un peu le renfermé. En hiver, le jardinier laissant la maison surtout hors d'eau, il avait réellement commencé à l'ouvrir que depuis peu. Heero, d'un geste sûr, ouvrit les volets des fenêtres de la pièce principale, pour faire rentrer le flot de soleil. La maison prit alors une autre dimension sous les yeux éblouis de Duo.

Les fenêtres de belle dimension permettaient à la lumière de circuler librement dans la maison, lui attribuant une belle chaleur. La salle à manger-salon était de belle dimension. Un âtre n'attendait que du bois pour faire du feu. La cuisine, ouverte, était isolée par un bar fait de pierres apparentes. Duo fut étonné de la modernité de la cuisine, qui contrastait avec la rusticité des lieux. Elle était très grande, offrant tous les services possibles. Un escalier, qui débutait en plein milieu de la pièce, donnait sur la mezzanine de l'étage. Duo ne put résister à aller visiter. Prudemment, et avec l'aide d'Heero, il montant l'escalier en bois. Un palier distribuait les pièces de l'étage. Deux chambres et une salle de bain. Ce palier accueillait même un bureau, qui était couvert de poussière.

\- Et voilà, c'est la maison du jardinier.

\- Heero, c'est un vrai bonheur cette maison. Elle est trop belle…

\- Je comprends.

\- Quelle tristesse de se dire qu'elle ne vit pas…

\- C'est ainsi. Mais si elle te plait, nous pourrions revenir plus souvent.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hn.

\- On pourrait venir faire un pique-nique !

Heero observa Duo d'un œil torve, qui arborait un sourire de 3 mètres. Un pique-nique, quelle idée ?

\- Hmmmm..

\- Mais oui ! Et on pourrait faire une soirée au coin du feu ! Rien que tous les deux ! Ou avec Quat'chan et Tro !

\- Par cette chaleur ?

\- Il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ces détails ! Mon Dieu, Hee-chan, un peu de fantaisie que diable !

\- Ah ?

Heero laissa alors Duo se faire mille plans sur la comète. Quand il était comme ça, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être face au « vrai » Duo, celui qu'il serait si la vie ne l'avait pas détruit ainsi. Ces moments-là n'étaient pas nombreux, mais faisaient petit à petit leur apparition, rassurant malgré tout Heero, sur l'avenir de son ami.

\- Il est 16h, Duo.

\- Ah oui, déjà ?

\- Franny a dû préparer le goûter.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, mais si je veux travailler mes cours, j'ai intérêt de m'y mettre dès maintenant, reconnut Duo.

Il laissa Heero fermer la maison, un pincement au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas trop cette déception qu'il ressentait mais il était tout de même heureux d'avoir découvert ce petit paradis. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le manoir, où Franny effectivement les attendait.

A suivre...

 ** _Teaser_ : la guerre est déclarée au lycée de Sank ! Et qui va gagner ? La suite au prochain épisode... **


	16. Chapitre 16 - C'est la guerre

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Pour les fans de Wufei, ne lisez pas, il est particulièrement gratiné.**

 **On approche tout doucement vers la fin, même si cela ne se voit pas encore très bien et que mes personnages prennent bien leur temps !**

 **Je dois dire que malgré mon scénario déjà écrit, ils prennent des libertés sous mes doigts que je n'avais pas réellement prévu. Alors, je les laisse faire. Même si mes chapitres se rallongent, même s'ils sont encore tout jeunes et timides, et qu'il va falloir que je leur donne un coup de pouce sinon demain, on y est encore !**

 **Tout ça pour te dire, Tenshia, que ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche, mais encore un touuuuuut petit peu de patience !**

 **Merci à vous pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 16 – C'est la guerre.**

Le weekend est passé très vite. Plongé dans leurs révisions, s'entraidant mutuellement, les deux amis ne retournèrent pas dans le parc.

Le lundi arriva, et avec lui, un nouveau jour au lycée. Quatre mit un point d'honneur à raconter en détail le weekend rocambolesque qu'il avait passé. Ecouté attentivement par Duo, mais bien moins par les deux autres, il ne s'en offusqua pas, par habitude. Quand Duo leur apprit qu'il avait recommencé à poser, Quatre eut les larmes aux yeux et enlaça son ami de joie.

\- Je suis si heureux Duo. Tu le mérites.

\- Oh je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, cela m'a fait bien plaisir. Fit Duo, toujours très modeste.

\- J'ai hâte de voir tes prochaines photos ! fit Quatre, dans un clin d'œil. Je suis ton plus grand fan, n'oublie pas !

\- Non, je ne l'oublie pas, Quat'chou !

\- Et pour le moment, c'est l'heure surtout de la séance de littérature ! Alors, si Duo veut bien se donner la peine d'avancer… le coupa Trowa, sur un ton théâtral.

\- Ca ne te va du tout, Trowa. Tu es sûr que c'est du cirque que tu fais ? Se moqua Duo.

\- Je te montrerais… un jour, répondit Trowa, bien loin d'être vexé.

La semaine fila vite. Même s'il le surveillait au début, Duo se rendit compte que Wufei avait, semble t'il, lâcher l'affaire. Il se relâcha alors….bien à tort.

Ce jeudi en matinée, il se rendit une nouvelle fois à son casier, en compagnie de Trowa et d'Heero, qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, toujours sur le qui-vive pour leur part. La pause avait sonné et Duo devait récupérer son manuel de biologie pour la suite des cours.

\- Franchement, je sais que je vais encore me plaindre, mais ce plâtre, c'est pas de la balle non plus…

\- Mais c'est un mal pour un bien, répondit Trowa. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses.

\- Je me demande si je vais me rappeler comment on marche après, sembla réfléchir le natté.

\- Beh, vu que tu n'as jamais su vraiment marcher, c'est possible que cela te fasse drôle.

Duo, ouvrant son casier, tira la langue à son ami à la mèche. Les papiers qui s'envolèrent du compartiment le firent reculer de surprise. Heurtant Heero par derrière, il vit avec stupeur plein de morceaux de papiers s'envoler sur toute la cour. Réussissant à en attraper une, il eut une moue de dégoût en la regardant :

\- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?

Trowa et Heero le regardèrent, eux aussi passablement choqués par les images qui jonchaient le sol. Des filles nues, dans des poses plus ou moins lascives, ornaient les photos qui se sont envolées. Certains étudiants sur la cour s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour les attraper. Dubitatif, Duo sursauta alors qu'une voix tonitruante retentissait :

\- Duane MAXWELL ! C'est vous qui êtes responsable de ce désordre !?

Duo se retourna alors vers le surveillant de la cour, le plus sévère que la terre n'est jamais portée, la terreur des élèves, même en terminale, le pion ultime : Monsieur Terminator.

Il n'a jamais su quel était son vrai nom mais en tout cas, il portait bien celui-là. Et en ce moment même, il le vit tenant une des images incriminées entre les mains. Il sut qu'il était perdu.

\- Monsieur … Je ne comprends pas non plus, j'ai ouvert mon casier et…

\- Prenez moi pour un idiot, monsieur Maxwell, avec vos airs de ne pas y toucher. Je ne crois que ce que je vois, et de toute évidence, ces images étaient bien dans votre compartiment !

\- Monsieur, Duo n'est pas comme…

\- Monsieur Barton, veuillez ne pas avoir l'impolitesse de me couper ! Votre ami n'est pas l'innocence incarnée. Il va d'ailleurs me suivre tout de suite dans le bureau du directeur pour s'expliquer !

\- Mais monsieur, puisque je vous dis que…

\- Maintenant.

L'ordre ne souffrait d'aucun refus. Duo, au martyr, honteux de se faire aligner devant toute la cour hilare, confia alors son sac à Heero et suivit le surveillant vers le bureau du directeur.

Tous les étudiants qu'il croisa lui firent un clin d'œil entendu, le sourire aux lèvres. Tous sauf un seul. Adossé au mur, il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il fixa Duo d'un air narquois et victorieux. Duo siffla alors entre ses dents :

\- Wufei…

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Le rabroua Terminator.

\- Rien, monsieur.

Le fixant d'un air soupçonneux, il n'insista pas et conduisit son coupable vers sa sentence.

Toquant à la porte, une voix répondit :

\- Entrez.

Duo pénétra alors dans un vaste bureau. Très clair et moderne, la pièce était paisible et en ordre. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau de laminé blanc et fixa, surpris, les deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Monsieur Maxwell, Monsieur Perrieux, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Terminator – pardon – Monsieur Perrieux, fit alors le récit de la mésaventure arrivée plus tôt, incriminant le plus possible le pauvre élève, condamné avant de pouvoir se défendre.

\- Et c'est un véritable désordre sur la cour, vous pensez bien.

\- Oui, tout à fait. J'imagine que vous avez fait ramasser les objets du délit ?

Un silence gêné accueillit ses propos.

\- Je….Je vais faire le nécessaire, bien entendu.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser, retournez sur la cour je vous prie et assurez-vous que les images soient retirées à tous les élèves.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur le Directeur.

Jetant un dernier regard de triomphe vers sa victime, il lui tourna le dos et ferma la porte d'un geste ferme.

\- Monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes de retour depuis une semaine maintenant et vous voilà déjà au cœur d'une bien mauvaise blague, reprit le directeur, une fois assuré que son surveillant était parti.

Duo soupira et baissa la tête.

\- J'en ai bien peur, Monsieur. Et j'en suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Toutes les apparences sont contre moi et je ne peux même pas me défendre.

\- Si cela peut vous consoler, je ne vous crois pas capable de ce genre de choses.

Duo releva le menton et fixa l'homme dans les yeux. Il vit qu'il était sincère.

\- Vous êtes un élément brillant et prometteur je suis vraiment heureux de vous compter parmi mes élèves. Les éloges des professeurs sont nombreux et c'est rare d'obtenir une telle unanimité.

\- Je…je vous remercie, répondit Duo, étonné.

\- Tu comprendras aussi malheureusement que je ne puisse passer outre puisque tous les faits sont contre toi.

\- Oui…

\- Ce genre de délit est passible d'exclusion.

Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Mais comme je n'y crois pas une minute, et que je sais faire preuve de clémence, je vais juste me contenter d'une retenue pour ce mercredi.

\- Oh… Merci, merci beaucoup.

Duo reprit son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

\- Bien entendu, je vous ai fait tout un sermon, je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas bien, et que vous ne devriez absolument pas recommencer sous peine d'être bien plus sévèrement puni.

\- O…oui, bien sûr, consentit vivement le natté.

\- Et maintenant, zou, la pause est quasiment finie, n'allez pas prendre de retard plus que vous n'en ayez déjà !

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Moi, je sais. En obtenant votre année. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois en vous.

Duo sortit du bureau, le cœur gonflé à bloc. Il existait vraiment une justice sur terre. Une exclusion aurait mis à mal son passage en dernière année. Wufei avait clairement voulu saboter sa fin d'année. Il lui en voulait terriblement pour ça et se promit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la moindre occasion, en toute discrétion bien entendu.

Il vit que Heero et Trowa, rejoint par Quatre, l'avaient attendu à proximité du bureau. Impatients de connaître le sort réservé à leur ami, ils attendirent que ce dernier les rejoigne.

\- Alors ? S'enquit le blond, inquiet pour son ami.

\- Je suis vraiment chanceux en ce moment.

Il fixa Heero des yeux. Seul lui pouvait comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Je vous raconterai plus tard mais le directeur a consenti à ne m'attribuer que quelques heures de colle. De toute façon, il faut que je travaille alors ça me va !

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste, s'écria son ami blond. Tu n'as pas mis ces photos dans ton casier !

\- Non, c'est sûr mais quelle preuve j'en ai ? A moins de demander à Wufei de se dénoncer… je suis coincé !

\- Wufei ? Reprit Heero, plissant les yeux. Il entendait bien trop de fois son nom dans la bouche de son ami.

\- J'ai croisé son regard tout à l'heure. Je n'accuse jamais sans savoir mais là, je suis sûr que c'est lui.

\- Il t'en veut vraiment… constata Quatre.

La sonnerie les interrompit.

\- Bon, on reprendra ça à la pause du midi. A tout à l'heure, et pas de bêtises ! les salua Quatre en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe.

\- Jamais, Quat'chan ! Reprit Duo, en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils ne virent pas Wufei, qui les observait de loin, l'air contrarié. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ennemi souriait encore alors qu'il sortait du bureau du directeur, et pourquoi il abordait cet air soulagé. Il supposa que le méchant tour qu'il avait joué à Duo n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et que le directeur était bien trop laxiste, pour son plus rand malheur.

Il recommença à réfléchir et puis, le contexte de la fin de l'année lui revint en mémoire. Il sourit alors, ayant trouvé la manière de briser la réputation de ce garçon, en pleine ascension…

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula très vite. Duo eut du mal à mettre de côté l'incident du vestiaire et rumina pendant les cours. Il se refusa de croiser le regard du chinois, pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion de le narguer.

A midi, il se rendit avec ses « gardes du corps » dans le parc attenant au lycée, les beaux jours aidant. S'installant sur l'herbe avec l'aide de Heero, toujours attentif, il allongea son plâtre pour ne pas risquer de se faire mal.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir ce que je lui ai fait…murmura Duo, un peu pour lui-même.

\- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Quatre.

\- Ben, de Wufei, tiens ! Après le coup pendable qu'il m'a fait et sa mauvaise blague de ce matin, je suis en droit de me poser des questions !

Quatre le regarda, incrédule puis éclata de rire. Vexé, Duo grommela :

\- C'est pas drôle, Quat'. Je ne lui ai rien fait.

\- Rien fait ? S'écria Quatre, hilare. Certes, rien _physiquement_.

\- Parce que tu sais peut-être, toi, de quoi il en retourne ?

\- Sérieusement, Duo, tu n'as _rien vu_ ? Reprit Quatre, qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

Duo observa ses amis. Quatre était hilare. Trowa abordait un rictus amusé et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Quant à Heero, il semblait aussi perdu que lui.

\- Tu peux arrêter de répondre aux questions par des questions ? Ça me fait mal à la tête.

\- Ca me semble tellement évident aussi, mais franchement, tu es aveugle !

\- Merci du compliment, grogna Duo. C'est ma fête ou quoi ?

\- Duo, je suis désolé, s'excusa Quatre. Mais tu es tellement…innocent.

\- Bon, tu accouches ou … ?

\- Tu as bien vu que Wufei tentait de se rapprocher d'Heero quand tu es revenu.

\- Euuuuh oui, peut-être. Eluda Duo, ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

\- Et tu as vu à quel point il n'a pas réussi ?

\- Euh oui, mais c'est pas de mon fait quand même.

\- Eh bien c'est là où tu te trompes. Heero l'a complètement occulté à partir du moment où tu es revenu. Déjà qu'il ne le calculait pas beaucoup…

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout, grogna Heero, un peu perturbé malgré lui par les constatations de Quatre.

\- … Je crois donc….enfin, j'en suis même sûr, qu'il a tout simplement été vexé comme un pou, car il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'être jeté comme ça et il t'en attribue très directement le mérite.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi mauvais ? S'écria Duo, incrédule.

\- Si c'est son caractère, tu ne pourras pas y faire grand-chose, ajouta Quatre, en haussant les épaules.

\- Il va falloir que je lui explique deux-trois trucs, je crois, proposa le natté, toujours perplexe.

\- Je serais toi, je le laisserai tranquille. Ce genre d'attitude ne présage pas d'une bonne qualité d'écoute. Expliqua Trowa, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

\- Tu cautionnes ce que dit Quatre ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, oui.

\- Et toi, Heero, t'en penses quoi de l'analyse de notre pseudo-génie ?

Heero haussa les épaules :

\- S'il le dit…

\- Bah me v'là frais. Lâcha Duo, les bras m'en tombent.

\- Purée, on dirait mamie quand elle jure, se moqua Quatre.

\- Hey, faux frère ! Je te permets pas !

\- Bah moi si, papy !

Divers noms d'oiseaux et autres moqueries volèrent sur la fin du repas. Et c'est hilare et heureux qu'ils reprirent le chemin des cours.

La semaine suivante était importante pour nos amis. En ce début juin, les examens de fin d'année allaient débuter. Duo était en stress, pourtant réconforté par des résultats plus qu'honorables aux examens d'essai. Il avait mis à profit ses heures de retenue pour s'avancer un maximum, aussi ne l'avait-il pas du tout vécu comme une punition. Le weekend, ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied avec Heero, pour se garantir des résultats en adéquation avec leurs exspérances.

\- Mon…mon Dieu….ça va commenceeeeeeeer.

Duo fixa Quatre d'un air désolé : dieu stratège sur terre, fin tacticien, d'une patience sans borne et d'un génie sans limite, Quatre perdait tous ses moyens face au stress des examens.

\- Quat'chan, ça va aller, le consola t'il. Au moins, il en oubliait le sien, de stress.

\- Mais nooooooon, j'ai …j'ai …ECO.

-Oui, et ? J'ai jamais vu pire requin que toi, lui fit remarquer son ami natté.

La remarque fit sourire Trowa et Heero.

\- Si je le rate, ma vie est finie.

\- Rien que ça ? Eh bien t'en achètera une autre ! Allez, ça va le faire.

\- C'est facile pour toi ! Tu es doué en tout ! répliqua Quatre, d'un œil mauvais.

\- Et pas toi peut-être ? C'est le chaudron qui se fout de la marmite, Môssieu le premier de toute la promotion du lycée…

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

La réplique cinglante d'un Duo excédé mourut au bord de ses lèvres, coupé par la sonnerie qui leur paru bien sinistre tout d'un coup. Duo, Trowa et Heero se rendirent alors à leur épreuve d'histoire. Etant en filière scientifique, ils se débarrassaient principalement des matières littéraires en première, pour se concentrer davantage sur leurs domaines de prédilection en terminale. Pour Quatre, c'était un peu différent. Il devait valider différents modules dans ses options, lui permettant d'aller plus loin ensuite.

S'installant à leur table, séparé de leur voisin pour la cause, duo s'aperçut dans un frisson désagréable que Monsieur Terminator avait hérité de la surveillance de leur salle. De l'autre côté de l'allée, son plus proche voisin était Wufei, qui ne le regardait même pas. Depuis l'incident du casier, il l'avait laissé tranquille. Il pensait sans doute que Duo avait été suffisamment « puni » suite à cela. En tout cas, le natté n'avait pas perdu de temps à y réfléchir. Ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était de réussir ses examens.

Alors que le silence s'installait progressivement, Duo prépara sa trousse, vérifiant ses crayons encore une fois. C'était un vieux réflexe hérité de ses années collège, échaudé par le jour où il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait plus de crayon bleu et que l'examen l'exigeait. Il s'était mis à pleurer et l'examinateur, pris de pitié, lui en avait apporté un. Cette réputation de pleurnicheur l'avait ensuite poursuivi tout le collège. Mais depuis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa trousse toutes les 30 secondes.

C'est ce réflexe qui allait finalement lui sauver la mise sans le savoir. Avisant un curieux papier, qu'il avait déterré de sa trousse en bougeant ses crayons, il l'ouvrit pour savoir ce que c'était. Son cerveau mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il voyait mais la panique commença à s'insinuer dans ses veines. Une antisèche. Quelqu'un lui avait mis une antisèche dans sa trousse. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qui. Il reprit son souffle, inspira lentement pour réfléchir rapidement et efficacement. S'il l'avait mis là, si peu en évidence, c'était pour que Duo ne la voie pas tout de suite. Et l'examinateur ne fouillait pas toutes les trousses comme ça. Il allait donc dénoncer Duo par quelque stratagème pendant l'examen. Et Terminator ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Le directeur ne pourra non plus lui sauver la mise, tout allié fut-il.

Alors Duo eut un geste surprenant : il sourit. C'était l'occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il n'avait rien à perdre. S'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu, il attendit que Terminator lui tourne le dos et visa la trousse de Wufei. Celui-ci, occupé à discuter avec son voisin de derrière, ne vit rien. Duo bénit ses cours de basket, où il avait appris à viser dans le mille 10 fois sur 10. Le papier atterrit alors comme une fleur sur la trousse de Wufei. Terminator prit la parole :

\- Jeunes gens, nous allons commencer. Du silence je vous prie, asseyez-vous tous correctement.

Wufei se retourna alors, un peu de mauvaise grâce mais il n'avait pas le choix. Prenant son crayon, il retint à peine un murmure étouffé quand il vit le papier dépasser de sa trousse. il pâlit d'un coup, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce qu'il pensait. Il regarda Duo, qui semblait plongé dans sa copie. Il prit alors le bout de papier et le déplia. Il n'eut pas le temps de le lire que déjà le surveillant s'en empara et le parcourut rapidement du regard.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Chang, si je m'attendais à ça de votre part…

\- Mais…mais non ce n'est pas à moi !

\- Il me semble reconnaitre votre écriture pourtant. Croyez-moi, je l'ai bien intégré avec votre copie de la semaine dernière.

\- Quelqu'un me l'a mis là dans ma trousse ! C'est un complot !

\- N'aggravez pas votre cas ! Je vous laisse faire votre épreuve, mais je vais référer de cet incident au directeur. Vous êtes conscient que c'est très grave ce que vous avez fait !

\- Mais….

\- Maintenant, silence !

Les élèves s'étaient remis à parler, étonnés de cette tentative pitoyable du chinois de tricher, et surtout pour cette matière !

Wufei contint à grande peine sa colère. Piégé par sa proie, il fulminait de rage. Il adressa un regard à Duo, qui devinait sans peine les éclairs tout juste contenus que lui lançait son voisin de table. Loin d'éprouver de la peine, le natté ressentait plutôt un sentiment de justice. Après tout, il avait tenté de le piéger en beauté et surtout, de lui faire rater son année. Il réussit à occulter cette aura guerrière durant toute l'épreuve, se concentrant sur sa copie. Wufei était sorti au bout de deux heures. Là, il avait fini. Heero semblait plancher encore. Il se demanda alors s'il ne faisait pas mieux d'attendre qu'il ait fini. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, il vit que Quatre avait visiblement lui aussi terminé son épreuve. Soulagé, il se leva et rendit alors sa copie. En sortant, il se dirigea tout de suite vers son ami, non sans jeter un coup d'œil circulaire prudent.

\- Duo ! Ca y est ? Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien … je pense. Et toi ?

\- Je suis tombé sur les sujets que je maîtrisais plutôt bien, alors ça devrait le faire !

\- Vu que tu les maîtrisais tous, y'avait pas de mal, se moqua gentiment Duo. Tu es plus agréable que tout à l'heure en tout cas !

Quatre rougit alors légèrement :

\- je suis désolé, Duo. Le stress me fauit dire n'importe quoi.

\- Franchement, la prochaine fois, je t'enregistre. Ca vat son pesant de cacahuètes !

\- Ne fais pas ça ou je ferais pire !

\- ooooh nos deux amis ont fini, fit Duo, un peu pour détourner la conversation. Heero, Trowa, nous sommes ici ! Appela t'il en secouant le bras en l'air.

\- Eh bien, quelle histoire ! Commenta Trowa. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui a pris à Wufei. C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée….

\- C'est surtout que tu ne sais pas tout, Trowa, commença Duo.

\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose.

\- Et même plus ! mais pas ici, y'a des oreilles qui traînent…

\- Je suis largué, là, se plaignit Quatre.

\- Allons au parc, je vous raconte tout.

Confortablement installés, Duo raconta alors à ses amis ce qui s'était passé. Estomaqués, Quatre fut le premier à réagir :

\- Mais il est complètement fêlé, ma parole.

\- En tout cas, ça s'est retourné contre lui cette fois, ajouta Trowa. Bien joué, Duo.

\- J'avoue que je suis plutôt content. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir rendu son coup.

\- Gare à ce qu'il ne t'en rende pas au centuple, fit Heero, qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début du récit.

\- Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'y avais pas pensé… Mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'options, et je ne vais pas faire que prendre les coups.

\- Il va falloir que l'on surveille tes arrières, n'est-ce pas Heero ? Fit Trowa, adressant un clin d'œil entendu à son ami.

Heero eut la décence de contrôler sa gêne devant ses amis mais il se promit de rapidement mettre les choses au clair avec le méché aux yeux verts. Il regarda Duo, qui abordait un petit air satisfait. Il était lui aussi assez fier de ce qu'il avait fait, se défendant des mauvais coups du chinois, sans se laisser abattre pour autant. Il était aussi un peu inquiet. Un chinois fou furieux valait bien une petite surveillance…

Enfin, libéré ! Deux semaines de bachotage intense, de cours avalés, de nuits écourtées, de stress permanent… Et enfin, les examens étaient terminés. Ils avaient encore quelques cours à assurer sur la fin de l'année mais pour l'heure, ils étaient en weekend !

Se retrouvant sur la cour, les 4 amis avaient prévu une petite virée en ville pour profiter de cette fin de période éprouvante, et du bonheur de sentir le stress s'évacuer petit à petit.

\- Par où on va alors ? Questionna Quatre.

\- Bibliothèque ? Suggéra Duo.

\- Ca va pas, non ! On sort des livres, on ne va pas y retourner ! protesta Quatre. Et pourquoi pas la galerie marchande ?

\- T'as des trucs à acheter ? Parce que sinon, y'a pas d'intérêt… révoqua Duo.

\- On peut tout simplement se promener et prendre un verre…non ? Suggéra Trowa.

\- Très bonne idée, Trowa ! Mais avant toute chose, il faut que je me vidange ! sinon, je tiendrais pas ! S'exclama Duo.

\- T'as vraiment une vessie de fille, plaisanta Quatre.

\- Qui est une fille ?

\- Duo, va pisser et reviens vite, sinon demain on y est encore.

\- Amen. Monsieur YUY a parlé ! J'y cours, j'y vole, j'y …béquille !

Soupirant, il lui indiqua qu'ils l'attendraient au portail, alors que le natté se dirigeait vers les toilettes de la cour. 3 toilettes étaient en panne, et les seules qui restaient étaient prises d'assaut par tout un groupe de lycéens. Ne voulant pas faire attendre autant de temps ses camarades, il entreprit de se diriger les toilettes du premier étage, habituellement réservées aux terminales. En cette fin d'année, cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'ils avaient désertés les lieux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas grand monde pour l'embêter…

… Et il avait raison. Désertes, il eut même le luxe de choisir son box. Après avoir fait sa petite affaire, il se dirigea vers le lavabo. Un petit bruit cependant vint troubler le calme de la pièce. Ne se sentant plus vraiment tout seul, Duo releva la tête et regarda vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, son cœur faisant un bond de surprise dans sa poitrine. Wufei était là, la main sur le loquet. S'assurant que Duo le regardait, il ferma la serrure d'un geste sûr, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient enfermés tous les deux dans la pièce.

« Et bien me voilà frais… » pensa t'il tout fort en essayant de se redonner une contenance.

\- Wufei…dit-il cette fois à haute voix. Eh bien ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas…croisé.

L'interpellé plissa les yeux, observant le natté. Il ne semblait pas disposer à se comporter en civilisé. Duo commença à réfléchir à des stratégies de repli mais pour l'heure, cela s'annonçait mal.

\- Bon, dis-moi ce que tu veux, on ne va pas y passer la journée. Il fait beau, on est libre. Il y autre chose à faire que de s'enfermer dans cet endroit… classieux.

\- Tais-toi, siffla Wuefi, d'un ton dur.

\- Bah en même temps, si je me tais, on fait quoi ? Franchement Wufei, c'est quoi ta technique ? Tu veux me faire peur ? Je crois que désormais j'ai eu ma dose de cons dans la vie. Et tu leur arrives pas à la cheville. La seule chose que tu as réussi à faire, c'est me foutre en rogne.

\- Tu vas te taire ! S'écria Wufei.

\- Non.

Voyant que ces tentatives de déstabilisation n'atteignaient pas sa cible, Wufei changea de tactique et cracha son venin :

\- Je voulais te ….remercier pour ton cadeau pendant l'examen.

\- Pas de quoi, c'était de bon cœur…et un juste retour des choses.

\- Je dois passer en conseil de discipline Lundi, qui va sûrement statuer pour mon exclusion.

\- Pas désolé de l'apprendre.

\- De l'école, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais toi, tu me pourris le paysage depuis que tu es là.

\- Tu l'as décidé tout seul. Moi, j'ai rien contre toi.

\- J'ai juste à regarder ta sale face de rat et ta natte de gonzesse.

\- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasses ? Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé. Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tranquille.

\- Là, j'ai juste envie de t'éclater.

Duo regarda son camarade de classe : il ne plaisanta pas. Une veine saillante commençait à pulser sur sa tempe, démontrant une colère trop longtemps contenue prête à se déverser. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire tabasser. Mais il était coincé. Il fit l'inventaire de ses armes : il ne lui restait plus que ces béquilles. « Mon Dieu, Heero, quelqu'un … je vais me faire tuer là… »

Attendant tranquillement au portail, Heero et les autres commençaient à s'impatienter un peu.

\- Bon sang, il avait un problème intestinal, c'est pas possible autrement ! Pesta Heero.

\- Laisse lui le temps, tempéra Quatre. Il y avait du monde aux toilettes.

\- Oui mais là il n'y a plus personne. On se demande où il est passé d'ailleurs… commença à s'inquiéter le brun.

\- C'est Duo que vous attendez ? S'enquit Davis, un élève de leur classe.

\- Oui.

\- Je l'ai vu monté à l'étage, aux toilettes des lycéens. M'est d'avis qu'il est en pleine discussion avec Chang, qui avait l'air de le suivre.

Le sang quitta d'un coup le visage d'Heero. Mu d'une tension subite, il se précipita vers l'établissement, suivi de près par Trowa et Quatre.

\- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Wufei, n'aggrave pas ton cas. Là, c'est plus l'exclusion temporaire que tu risques, mais la définitive. Tu racontes quoi à tes parents ?

Duo tentait de gagner du temps…Pourquoi, il ne savait pas.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. De personne.

\- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con.

La coupe était pleine.

\- Chang, c'est quoi ta vie ? C'est quoi cette attitude ? T'as une revanche à prendre ? Une chose à compenser ? T'as un petit kiki et ça te complexe ? Et c'est me taper dessus qui va t'arranger la mise ? Mais arrête, ça n'a jamais réglé quoi que ce soit la violence !

Et il en savait quelque chose.

\- Tu ne sais rien. Ta gueule !

Excédé, le chinois se précipita vers le natté. Mu par un réflexe, il évita le poing vengeur en lançant sa béquille vers l'avant, atteignant son adversaire à la joue.

La béquille avait seulement éraflé le visage de Wufei mais sentant le sang couler, sa rage décupla et Duo ne put éviter le second coup de poing qui l'atteignit directement sur la pommette gauche, l'envoyant valser à terre et voir trente-six chandelles. Alors qu'il allait lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes, Wufei se retourna brusquement, arrêté par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, arrachant le verrou.

Duo vit dans un léger brouillard Heero rentrer dans la pièce et envoyer un coup de pied sauté au chinois pour l'éloigner de lui. Il se rappela alors que Franny lui avait dit qu'il était haut gradé en arts martiaux. Visiblement, Wufei aussi car il évita le coup avec aisance et se présenta en position de combat. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis les prises s'enchaînèrent. Duo, estomaqué, sentait toute la rage dont pouvaient faire preuve les deux combattants. Trowa se glissa à l'intérieur, venant s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son ami à terre.

\- Duo. Duo, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Un …un peu sonné mais oui.

\- Viens avec moi, tu peux te relever.

\- Oui…oui.

Trowa sortit alors Duo des toilettes. S'appuyant sur la chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber, Duo cria :

\- ça suffit les gars ! Arrêtez maintenant ! Ca rime à rien, tout ça !

Heero stoppa alors le combat, surprenant Wufei qui perdit l'équilibre. Il fixa Heero d'un regard noir alors que celui-ci lui adressa pour la première fois la parole. La voix glaciale s'éleva dans la pièce :

\- C'est la première fois et la dernière, que tu touches à Duo. La prochaine fois...Omae wo korosu.

\- Dans tes rêves, Yuy ! Cracha son adversaire.

Sans un regard, les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, soutenant Duo toujours incertain sur ses jambes. Sa joue commençait à virer au violet soutenu, et sa lèvre se craquelait, laissant couler un petit filet de sang. Il avait cogné fort.

\- Bon, bah au moins, on sait où on va. A l'infirmerie ! Se désola Quatre, encore un peu tremblant.

\- Non, non, non, c'est pas la peine, Quat', franchement c'est rien je le sens même paaaaaaaaïe ! Hey !

\- Et ça, tu le sens pas, peut-être ?

\- Trowa, c'est pas cool, ça fait maleuh !

\- Tu dois voir le médecin, ça m'a l'air bien moche, commenta Quatre.

\- Oui, tu gonfles à vue d'œil, rajouta Trowa.

\- Hey, les gars ça suffit. Non je n'irai pas. Hein Heero ?

Il se retourna et vit que celui-ci était au téléphone. Il raccrocha rapidement et revint vers eux d'un pas rapide.

\- On descend.

\- Heero, dis-leur que je n'ai pas besoin…

\- Daniel arrive, il nous emmène aux urgences.

\- Mais mais….ne décidez pas pour moi comme ça ! Commença à s'agacer Duo.

\- De ce que j'ai pu juger, Chang est ceinture noire, un coup de lui peut faire beaucoup de dégâts. Expliqua Heero.

\- Duo, on sera rassuré, supplia Quatre.

Le natté regarda tour à tour les visages inquiets de ses amis, puis soupira :

\- Okayyyyyy…. Mais franchement c'est se gâcher la vie pour rien….

-…Fracture de la malaire gauche ? Sans déconner, mais ça s'arrête un jour ?! ? Pesta Duo, les mains au ciel. On m'en veut là-haut ?

\- Elle n'est pas déplacée, déjà. Ça t'évite une autre intervention, tu t'en sors plutôt bien, tempéra Quatre.

Les trois amis entouraient Duo autour du brancard des urgences. La radio avait donné son verdict : pommette légèrement fracturée. Contre ça, rien à faire. Il fallait juste attendre qu'elle ne se consolide toute seule.

Le visage de Duo avait viré arc-en-ciel sur la joue gauche. Il commençait à vraiment ressentir les effets douloureux du coup de poing de Wufei, malgré les analgésiques pour calmer les tiraillements. Il triturait nerveusement les draps de son lit de fortune, oppressé par l'odeur de l'hôpital qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il allait faire une crise de panique.

Heero vit tour à tour les changements d'expression de Duo, et se souvint des effets que cela risquait d'avoir. D'un geste brusque, il poussa Quatre et Trowa hors du box des urgences et ferma le rideau, pour cacher le natté de leur vue.

\- Mais que…qu'est-ce qui te prend, Heero ? Demanda Quatre, un peu étonné. Pourquoi tu l'isoles comme ça ?

\- Il ne va pas bien. Je reste avec lui pour le calmer. Mais vous voir va le stresser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Un regard noir d'Heero le fit taire. Trowa, qui connaissait bien son ami, prit le blond par l'épaule et lui dit :

\- Viens, Quatre. Heero sait ce qu'il fait. On va aller boire un truc pour se remettre.

\- O…okay. Tu y fais attention, hein, Heero ?

\- Hn.

Le brun retourna alors dans le box. Duo avait fermé les yeux et respirait difficilement. Heero utilisa alors la seule méthode qui semblait fonctionner dans ce cas-là : il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Hee…Hee-chan ?

\- hn.

\- Je ne me sens pas super bien.

\- Tu fais une crise.

\- Ne me lâches pas…s'il te plait.

La voix était suppliante. Duo avait agrippé le tee-shirt de toutes ses forces. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux. L'odeur, cette odeur… Elle commençait à se dissiper, alors qu'il en respirait une autre, l'odeur un peu musquée de son ami aux yeux cobalts. Une odeur rassurante, familière, protectrice. Il s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à tenir, à ne pas réussir à faire « comme si » mais dans ces lieux, il n'y arrivait pas Trop de souvenirs refluaient en cet instant…

\- Jamais…

La voix d'Heero le berçait. Il sentit sa tension redescendre petit à petit.

\- Jamais je ne te lâcherais, Duo…

Les épaules se relâchèrent, sa respiration redevint plus régulière, la nausée disparaissait peu à peu.

\- J'ai rappelé Daniel, il arrive. Je te ramène à la maison…

La maison…Oui, il voulait rentrer, il voulait se cacher, se perdre, disparaître…mais dans ses bras. Ses bras si musclés, ses bras qui l'enserraient si doucement, ses mains qui lui caressaient le dos dans des gestes aériens, légers…

Heero commença à s'éloigner et Duo ne put retenir un gémissement : il avait froid.

\- Duo, sois raisonnable. Rentrons, d'accord ?

L'interpellé rouvrit les yeux, grimaçant légèrement. Son ami avait raison, il serait mieux à la maison.

\- Je…je suis prêt.

\- Je vais chercher un fauteuil, ne bouge pas.

\- je t'attends…

Il commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Une légère honte vint le troubler, il avait encore perdu le contrôle, et une nouvelle fois, Heero avait réussi à le calmer simplement par la force de ses bras. Pourquoi avait-il donc cette impression si intense qu'il y était à sa place ? Pourquoi cette sensation de froid, de vide alors qu'il l'avait laissé ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il même plus à même _imaginer sa vie_ sans lui ?

Heero arriva, roulant un fauteuil devant lui :

\- Le carrosse de monsieur.

\- On ne m'épargnera rien aujourd'hui ! Il ne m'a pas manqué !

\- C'est juste pour assurer ton trajet vers la sortie.

\- Je sais bien…Mais au fait, où sont Quatre et Trowa ?

\- Je leur ai dit de partir. Quatre te rappellera tout à l'heure, pour se rassurer, quand tu iras mieux.

\- Ca va déjà nettement mieux… merci Hee-chan.

Heero ne répondit pas. Il roula silencieusement son précieux colis vers la sortie.

Une fois arrivées au manoir, Franny les accueillit, catastrophée :

\- Monsieur Duo, mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur ! Daniel m'a dit…

\- Je vais bien Franny, mais je te remercie de t'être inquiétée pour moi, répondit Duo, d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre calme. J'ai juste été pris pour un punching ball…

\- Vous devriez porter plainte, c'est une honte.

\- Non, non Franny, je ne veux pas d'histoires. Et je sens qu'il ne m'en fera plus. Répliqua le natté.

\- Mais…

\- Franny, c'est vu, la coupa Heero, d'une voix sans appel. Il ne voulait pas que sa gouvernante s'en mêle.

\- Bien.

Duo observait Franny, qui dirigeait son regard froncé vers son maître. Il vit sa frustration d'avoir été quasiment sermonnée par Heero, mais aussi un léger voile de tristesse. Duo soupira, il n'avait pas voulu que par sa faute, Franny soit triste. Mais les mots de consolation refusaient de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Duo, veux-tu te poser un peu là-haut ? Lui demanda le brun.

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Heero aida Duo à se rendre dans leur pièce, pour l'isoler et lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits sans toute cette agitation. Tout en montant les escaliers, il repensa aux derniers événements. Il savait qu'il avait blessé Franny, mais elle s'en remettrait. Il était hors de question que quiconque ne se mêle des affaires de Duo. Son instinct de protection avait réagi plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Au lycée, lorsqu'il avait vu Duo par terre et Wufei prêt à le frapper, sa réaction avait été immédiate, non réfléchi. Il avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et une énorme envie de meurtre l'envahir. Il avait vraiment eu envie de lui faire _mal_.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Lui que rien n'atteignait vraiment…sauf s'il le désirait. A partir de quel moment avait-il senti ses sentiments évoluer _à ce point_? A quel moment Duo a-t-il pris cette place si _prépondérante_ dans sa vie ? Il savait que Duo était cher à son cœur, mais jusqu'à quel point ? A 17 ans à peine, il était incapable de mettre des mots sur tout ce qui agitait son coeur. Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite Duo l'appeler.

\- Hee-chan ?

\- ….

\- Hee-chan ? Tu es dans la lune ?

\- Hn ?

\- Je t'ai perdu ?

\- Non, non, je suis là. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Duo voulut lui dire « de toi » mais il rattrapa in-extrémis ses paroles :

\- … ça voulait dire quoi ?

\- Hn ?

\- Ce que tu lui as dit à Wufei ?

Heero regarda Duo, en fronçant les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

\- Ca faisait quelque chose comme … « oma-éh wo…ko » quelque chose…

\- Rien.

\- Hein ?

\- Ca ne voulait rien dire.

\- … tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas important.

Duo le fixa une nouvelle fois mais l'air que son ami abordait le persuada qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse ce soir. Tant pis ! Quoi qu'il arrive, il se sentait mieux.

\- Heero, je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone ? Je vais appeler Quatre pour le rassurer.

\- ok.

Le brun se sentit soulagé de voir le natté retrouver des couleurs et sa voix d'origine. Il s'autorisa alors à relâcher la pression dans son corps.

Du fond de son fauteuil, il entendit Duo converser avec Quatre. Il murmura alors, dans un souffle :

\- Duo, ne t'éloignes plus de moi…

Il ferma les yeux. Son cœur avait mal. Son cœur avait peur.

A suivre...


	17. Chapitre 17 - Je reprends mon envol

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **En ce premier dimanche de Mars, voici le chapitre 17 en ligne ! Et c'est un tournant dans la vie de nos deux héros qui se préparent...Comment vont-ils l'aborder ? Rien n'est simple pour eux...**

 **Désolée d'avoir tardé, une nouvelle fois, mon esprit était reparti à vagabonder sur une nouvelle histoire...courte cette fois (enfin un one-shot assez long quand même) sur Card Captor Sakura ! Rien à voir du fait mais je me suis replongée de cette histoire avec l'arrivée des Clear cards... Et c'est la première fois que j'étais inspirée de cette manière par ce manga dont je suis une fan absolue... N'hésitez pas à aller voir si vous aimez mon style, mais je préviens de suite : ce n'est pas un Yaoi...**

 **Je ferme ici la parenthèse, et vous laisse à votre lecture. Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 17 – Je reprends mon envol…**

La scie faisait un bruit assourdissant dans la petite pièce, laissant voler de la poussière partout. Lorsque le bruit s'arrêta, ce fut pour laisser place à un long cri strident :

\- Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Duo se laissa aller, alors qu'il observait enfin la peau nue de sa jambe, débarrassée de tous ses artifices. Certes, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, toute flétrie, toute blanche, toute maigre….enfin plus que d'habitude.

Heero se laissa aller à aborder un léger sourire, voyant la joie débordante dont faisant preuve son ami. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Le bleu qui ornait sa pommette avait quasiment disparu. Il savait que la douleur s'était également estompée et que sa malaire se remettait bien. Aujourd'hui, c'était un nouveau jour pour Duo : enfin, il était sur pieds !

Le lycée s'était terminé, sans plus de dégâts, il y a quelques jours déjà. Duo trépignait d'impatience, face à l'attente. Il ne pouvait pas profiter pleinement de son temps libre avec ce fichu plâtre, pour se promener ou faire quelques projets. Avant tout, il voulait se remettre totalement.

Quand le Dr Tracy lui avait dit que c'était Ok pour lui, il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui enlever tout de suite, face à son enthousiasme débordant.

\- Et voilà, jeune homme, tu vas enfin pouvoir galoper !

\- Docteur…merci.

\- Mais de rien ! Duane, il va falloir désormais faire bien attention. J'ai été clair la dernière fois. Ta jambe reste fragilisée et le restera. Un choc peut lui être néfaste.

\- Oui, je le sais. Je serais prudent.

\- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher non plus de vivre ta vie de jeune ado, attention ! A toi de trouver le juste équilibre.

\- Comptez sur moi !

\- Commence tes séances de kiné dès que tu peux, pour retrouver un maximum de mobilité. Il te faudra sans doute beaucoup de travail pour que tu parviennes à marcher comme avant…si cela est possible. Mais tu es jeune, tu as donc toutes les cartes en main !

\- Oui…

Duo posa doucement son pied par terre. S'aidant prudemment de sa béquille, il s'appuya alors sur le sol, sans vaciller. La grimace qu'il fit inquiéta Heero, qui se positionna rapidement à côté de lui.

\- Duo…

\- Ca va, Hee-chan. C'est juste que … c'est super raide.

\- Tout cela va revenir progressivement. Prends ton temps pour t'appuyer à nouveau sur ta jambe, mais structurellement, elle est revenue à la normale ! Tu peux donc y aller à ton rythme. Expliqua le médecin.

Duo et Heero s'éloignèrent du box, sans regrets. Le brun gardait un œil prudent sur son ami natté, au cas où il trébucherait. Tout à son bonheur, Duo n'avait gardé qu'une seule béquille, en appui, pour commencer à marcher. Prudent, il restait à l'écoute de la moindre douleur, mais ne se plaignit pas.

\- Hee-chan… C'est trop le pied !

\- …

\- Oui, je sais c'était pourri comme blague…

\- Je suis content pour toi. Reprit Heero, stoïque.

\- Et moi donc ! Enfin libéré de toutes ces contraintes, je vais pouvoir vivre ma vie !

Les deux amis plongèrent dans le silence. Heero se demandait si Duo voudrait partir tout de suite ou rester encore un peu. Mais il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, craignant qu'il ne pensât que c'était pour le voir partir. Or, il n'en avait pas envie…du tout.

\- Hee-chan ?

\- Hn ?

\- Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi…

« Nous y voilà » pensa Heero, avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Hn.

\- Je voulais quand même te demander…je sais c'est abusé…tu m'as déjà tellement aidé...

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? Coupa Heero, un peu frustré.

\- Est-ce que…est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu ? Je ne me sens pas encore trop sûr de moi mais … si tu ne veux pas… je comprendrais ! Finit Duo précipitamment, alors que la rougeur commençait à enflammer ses joues.

\- Oui.

\- Euuuuh oui tu veux bien que je reste ou oui, il faut que je parte ?

\- Tu peux rester, Duo. Bien sûr.

\- Oh Merci Hee-chan !

Duo lui sauta au cou, tellement heureux, sans se préoccuper des passants, un peu surpris devant l'hôpital. Le petit bisou qui dérapa sur la commissure des lèvres de son ami n'était par contre absolument pas prévu. Le natté se recula, comme touché par une décharge :

\- Hee…Heero, je …je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas….J'ai dérapé et… M'en veux pas, s'il te plait…

Rouge écrevisse, Duo avait la voix suppliante et regardait son ami, mort de honte. Heero le fixa, un instant interdit par ce geste surprenant, puis voyant que Duo menaçait de pleurer, il lui répondit, d'une voix la plus neutre possible :

\- Duo, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

\- Je suis vraiment…

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Allez, viens, on va profiter de notre après-midi !

Duo observa alors Heero. Il avait bien vu la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues et sa micro-gêne perceptible uniquement par ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment bien. Il avait appris à décrypter les émotions du brun aux yeux cobalts à force de le côtoyer tous les jours. Sa main agrippa alors le tee-shirt de son ami, comme mue d'une volonté propre. Il baissa la tête, tandis qu'Heero se retournait, étonné de rencontrer une résistance.

\- Hee-chan…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ?

\- Pourquoi…pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Avec moi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je commence à te connaître un peu. Et je sais que si quelqu'un d'autre t'avait ça… Tu l'aurais massacré.

Duo avait relevé la tête, essayant de regarder son ami droit dans les yeux, malgré le fait qu'il ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à en remettre une couche ? Heero ne lui en voulait visiblement pas, que voulait-il de plus ?

\- …

\- Tu acceptes que je te touche, tu cèdes à mes caprices, tu essayes toujours de me faire plaisir, tu me protèges… Je t'ai quasiment embrassé, et tu ne bronches pas.

Aucun mot n'existait encore pour décrire le rouge de son visage à cet instant, alors qu'Heero l'écoutait, l'air grave.

\- J'ai peu d'éléments de comparaison, des amis comme toi, je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais quand je pense à Quatre et Trowa, ce n'est pas la même chose que quand je pense à toi. Je sais que je serais très triste de ne plus te voir, je sais que partout où je vais, je te cherche à mes côtés. Et je ne connais rien de plus doux que ...quand tu me prends dans tes bras… C'est quoi, ça, Heero ? C'est quoi ce lien entre nous ? Tu le ressens, toi aussi ?

Il l'avait volontairement appelé par son prénom, pour appuyer le sérieux de sa question. Heero le fixait, assimilant doucement les paroles de son compagnon. Son regard se radoucit alors, face à la gravité et à l'inquiétude qui se reflétait dans les yeux améthyste de son ami.

\- Duo. Je n'ai pas de réponse.

L'interpellé baissa la tête, prêt à se faire jeter malgré la douleur qui s'emparait de son cœur.

\- Non, ne baisse pas la tête.

Une douce chaleur se diffusa doucement dans le corps du natté, alors qu'Heero s'emparait doucement de ses deux mains, faisant attention de ne pas le faire tomber.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour parler, tu le sais, mais je vais essayer. Viens par là, sur ce banc. On est en plein milieu du trottoir.

Un peu sonné, il tira alors prudemment son ami vers le banc et le fit asseoir. Il reprit alors les mains de Duo dans les siennes et profita de leur chaleur, qu'il savourait pleinement à cet instant précis.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse, non pas qu'il n'y en a pas, mais parce que je ne suis pas capable moi non plus de te dire ce que je ressens au fond de mon cœur. Ce que tu me dis résonne dans ma tête, et je crois…non, je sais que je ressens la même chose. Tout ce que je sais….c'est que j'aime ça.

\- Hee-chan… chuchota Duo, tremblant.

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré et je veux que nos moments ensemble durent encore très longtemps. Je suis heureux quand tu es à côté de moi, je suis heureux quand tu vas bien, je suis heureux de te savoir ….heureux.

\- Hee-chan…sanglota Duo, ému.

\- Mais…mais je ne suis pas capable de te dire ce que c'est, s'il y a un mot. Est-ce le plus important ?

\- Non… non … je voulais juste savoir si … si je comptais pour toi comme tu comptes pour moi…

\- Alors sois rassuré… Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

Duo pleurait franchement. Il enlaça alors sans crainte son ami, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Duo ne se tarissent.

\- J'ai encore craqué, Hee-chan, je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Car j'ai bien vu que c'était important pour toi.

\- Et si on allait à la bibliothèque ?

\- J'ai une meilleure idée !

Heero aida Duo à se relever et le mena vers la voiture qui les attendait, quelques mètres plus loin. Il demanda à Daniel de les ramener à la maison, malgré les regards étonnés que son ami lui jetait.

A l'arrivée, il enjoignit Duo de rester sur le seuil, dehors, et de l'attendre. Il ressortit quelques minutes avec un sac à dos.

\- Et voilà ! Garde le sac, j'arrive.

Duo ne comprenait toujours rien. Il attendait, droit comme un piquet, qu'Heero veuille bien lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait faire. Du sac, il vit quelques paquets de gâteaux et des jus de fruits par la fermeture entrebâillée… Un goûter ?

Il l'entendit alors. Cela faisait bien quelques mois qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce vrombissement caractéristique. Depuis son accident en fait. Heero, en lui tenant compagnie, s'était aussi privé de son plaisir favori. Et aujourd'hui, il réalisait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Duo en le ramenant ici : remonter sur Wing.

\- Hee-chan….

\- Laisse ta béquille ici. Dans le sac, il y a un blouson pour toi. Le vent fouette, tu apprécieras.

\- Je ne peux pas encore tout à fait me déplacer…

\- Pas un problème.

D'un geste, il installa Duo sur la bécane, tout poids plume qu'il était. Le sac à dos visé aux épaules, Duo retrouva alors sa position favorite : il enlaça avec plaisir son ami qui sentait bon le cuir de son blouson. Les gestes revinrent naturellement. Même s'il avait craint que sa jambe ne réagisse pas bien, il fut rassuré de sentir qu'il arrivait à se tenir fermement sans vaciller.

\- Prêt ?

\- Plus que jamais !

La moto partit dans un grand bruit de moteur, emmenant dans son sillage deux jeunes hommes avides de liberté…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Le repas était quasiment terminé quand le téléphone sonna. Duo supposa encore une fois que les parents d'Heero venaient aux nouvelles, comme chaque semaine. Il avait remarqué qu'ils appelaient à chaque fois dans les mêmes temps, aux mêmes horaires. Heero était habitué, et Franny n'avait même pas le temps de décrocher qu'il était déjà au combiné. Le natté ne savait pas si c'était son père ou sa mère qu'il avait au bout. Heero ne lui disait jamais rien de ses conversations – monologues ?- téléphoniques, auxquelles il ne répondait que par des « Hn » bien connus. Malgré tout, ses réactions et le fait qu'il semblait tout de même écouter avec une attention toute relative ce que son interlocuteur lui disait, faisaient dire à Duo que son ami avait tout de même de l'affection pour ses parents. Heero avait beau refuser d'en parler ou faire l'indifférent à leur évocation, Duo pensait sincèrement qu'il les aimait, derrière cette rancune qu'il traînait.

Ce soir-là, quand Heero revint à table, Duo eut un pressentiment. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait du deuxième appel en deux jours, là où il y en a habituellement un par semaine ? Heero se rassit à table, puis dit à l'attention de Franny :

\- Père et Mère reviennent la semaine prochaine, Franny.

Le bruit de la fourchette tombant au sol attira l'attention des deux susnommés. Duo se confondit en excuses mais ne put dissimuler la gêne qui était apparue chez lui à cette annonce.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai les doigts en coton ce soir ! Tenta t'il de plaisanter.

\- Duo… commença Heero.

\- Je…J'ai fini de manger. Franny, ton flan était une nouvelle fois un délice. J'ai eu encore les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Euuh…je vais faire ma toilette. Merci pour ce repas.

Essayant d'oublier les regards éberlués qui le regardèrent prendre la fuite, Duo monta aussi rapidement que possible les escaliers, malgré son boitillement, puis disparut dans sa chambre.

Heero, haussant les épaules, finit de manger tranquillement puis monta vers les chambres, pour tenter de désamorcer les nouvelles lubies de son ami.

\- Duo… appela t'il en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je suis là, Hee-chan.

Duo, en pyjama et installé dans son fauteuil, avait les yeux fixés dans un livre, qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment lire.

\- Duo, c'était quoi, tout à l'heure, ce que tu nous a fait ?

Duo fixa son ami, un peu honteux et lui répondit :

\- Je crois que j'ai paniqué.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Je ne veux pas gêner tes retrouvailles avec tes parents. Je vais préparer mes valises pour partir à la fin de la semaine.

Ses pires craintes étaient arrivées. Duo allait partir. Mais il ne voulait pas. Non. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

\- Duo, tu n'as pas à …

\- Si, Heero. Je savais bien qu'à un moment donné, je devrais rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai presque plus besoin de ma canne, je suis autonome, je n'ai plus de raison de squatter comme ça. Que dirais-tu à tes parents ?

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ! Ils comprendront si je leur explique.

\- Mais Heero, je m'habitue ! Je ne suis pas chez moi ici ! Et il va bien falloir que je retrouve ma vie. Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'héberger sans raison…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Gronda Heero, sentant la colère commencer à monter dans son for intérieur.

\- Hee-chan, ne te fâche pas !

\- Pourquoi cet entêtement, _maintenant_? Pourquoi ne pas attendre de voir ce que ça donne quand ils rentreront ? Et tu n'es pas complètement remis, je ne suis pas aveugle !

Malgré les séances de kiné quotidienne, la souplesse musculaire de Duo tardait à revenir. Son boitement restait prononcé. La canne lui était indispensable s'il avait trop forcé dans la journée.

\- Heero, ma décision est prise. Affirma Duo, malgré son sentiment de culpabilité.

Alors, malgré tout le self-control dont il savait habituellement faire preuve, Heero fit une chose inhabituelle de sa part : il tourna les talons et s'enferma bruyamment dans sa chambre, mettant fin brutalement à la discussion.

Duo, peiné, sut qu'il avait réussi à le fâcher, alors qu'ils avaient traversé ses derniers mois sans un mot plus haut que l'autre. Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, que cette fois, Heero ne sécha pas…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En ce vendredi matin, le soleil brillait déjà fort lorsque la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking de la résidence des Cèdres. En sortit deux jeunes adolescents, un grand brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, l'air sévère et sérieux, suivi d'un jeune homme du même âge, à la longue tresse châtaine, qui abordait un air triste.

Duo regardait sa résidence avec un énorme pincement au cœur. Il était revenu avec Heero, bien vite sorti de sa fâcherie, pour organiser son retour. Il avait volontairement écarté Quatre et Trowa de cette affaire, pour profiter au mieux des derniers instants privilégiés avec Heero. Il avait fallu faire un gros ménage, et hier, Heero l'avait aidé à ramener ses premières affaires. Duo avait cependant tenu à se réserver les courses, voulant prouver par là qu'il était capable de le faire, seul. Il lui avait fallu promettre à Heero de le faire, sachant ce dernier frileux lorsqu'il évoquait la nourriture.

Après être sûr que Duo serait confortablement installé, Heero consentit à le laisser seul. Ses parents avaient avancé l'heure de leur retour et leur avion serait là dans l'après-midi. Il devait donc rentrer rapidement pour repartir.

\- Duo…

\- Oui, Hee-chan ?

\- Tu seras prudent ?

\- Oui, Maman.

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, tu ne joues pas au héros ?

\- Non, Papa.

\- Tu as bien ton téléphone ? Il est chargé ?

\- Oui, mon chéri.

Heero grimaça un peu, mais fut rassuré de voir que Duo semblait détendu. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il avait senti son cœur se déchirer en deux lorsque ce soir-là, son ami lui avait annoncé son intention de partir. La colère l'avait submergé comme rarement, et il n'avait trouvé que la fuite comme solution. Sa nuit agitée lui avait permis de reposer tous ces sentiments, de faire le tri et malgré un fort sentiment d'injustice, il avait conclu fort justement qu'il ne pouvait pas garder Duo contre sa volonté. Il n'aurait pas mieux valu que ces précédents tortionnaires.

\- Je te laisse Duo. Je reviens dès que c'est possible.

\- Appelles-moi avant, pour être sûr que je sois là !

Duo regarda la silhouette de son ami disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. Le cœur en miettes, il se félicita d'avoir réussi à donner le change mais tout retomba d'un coup. Il ferma sa porte puis s'écroula en pleurant sur le sol de son salon.

Duo n'eut aucune notion du temps qui s'écoula avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent. Quand enfin, il consentit à se relever, il fallut quelques minutes à sa circulation sanguine pour se remettre à circuler de nouveau. Il commença par se rafraîchir dans sa salle de bain. Un étourdissement le prit et il s'agrippa in-extrémis au lavabo. Il devait être plus de midi et cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne mangeait que le strict mininum. Heero le tuerait s'il savait qu'il se laissait aller.

\- Allez, Duo, il est temps d'aller faire les courses !

Incapable de reprendre son vélo pour le moment, il descendit alors à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il ne pourrait pas faire de grosses courses mais au moins l'essentiel. Au pire, il pourrait toujours se faire livrer après pour les produits les plus encombrants. Il n'avait pas pris sa canne, de peur qu'elle ne le gêne, mais il espérait qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

Il n'était plus habitué à la promiscuité régnante dans les transports en commun. Le confort que procurait un chauffeur individuel le frappa encore plus à ce moment-là. Les odeurs fortes et désagréables, les gens qui parlaient fort, l'incivisme ambiant, le mirent mal à l'aise, alors qu'il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention avant. Il prit pleinement la mesure du cocon confortable dans lequel Heero l'avait happé…Il eut de la chance, le bus n'était pas plein. Il trouva une place assise facilement.

Il arriva à l'arrêt du magasin environ 10 minutes plus tard. A croire que tout le monde descendait à cet arrêt. Bousculé alors qu'il amorçait sa descente, Duo manqua de tomber, se raccrochant comme il put au manteau de son plus proche voisin. Il se confondit en excuses alors que celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir.

Cela faisait à peine 15 minutes qu'il était parti de chez-lui, et il se sentait déjà fébrile et en sueur. Il s'assit alors sur le banc le plus proche pour retrouver son calme et faire ses exercices de respiration. Franny lui avait enseigné des pratiques de yoga, comme elle l'avait déjà fait à Heero par le passé, à son plus jeune âge. Ses techniques permettaient de retrouver son calme et une respiration apaisée. Cela faisait merveille en effet. Il n'allait pas flancher maintenant. Il savait que cela serait dur … Heero lui manquait.

La virée au magasin fut épique. Duo se rendit vite compte que l'essentiel pouvait vite prendre de la place, et au bout du deuxième sac, il dut se rendre à l'évidence il fallait faire un choix, et prendre juste l'essentiel de l'essentiel ! Sinon, il ne pourrait pas tout ramener chez lui. Il sentit les larmes rapidement revenir alors que le découragement le guettait mais la voix de Heero qui résonnait dans sa tête lui fit redresser l'échine. Il y arriverait !

En sortant du magasin, Duo prit le temps de s'abreuver du soleil. Ses sacs étaient lourds. Il s'inquiétait un peu de savoir comment il arriverait jusqu'à l'appartement mais une chose après l'autre. Il fallait reprendre le bus. Cette fois-ci, il était bondé. Il réussit à se caler à côté d'une barre de soutien, qu'il bénit tout au long du trajet. Grâce à elle, il réussit à ne pas s'étaler à plusieurs fois lamentablement lors des cahots – nombreux – du bus.

En sortant de cette machine d'enfer, il commença par s'asseoir sur un banc, pour reprendre son souffle et reposer ses muscles. Observant la foule bigarrée qui allait et venait dans la rue, son cœur rata tout à coup un battement. De loin, il crut apercevoir une silhouette familière : de longs cheveux blonds, une silhouette grande et bien taillée… Il se prit à paniquer lorsque la silhouette s'approchant, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'homme de ses cauchemars… Il reprit sa respiration et ses esprits.

Le retour à l'appartement fut extrêmement difficile. Sa jambe, durement éprouvée par le trajet, protestait à chaque pas que Duo faisait. Il dut plusieurs fois reposer ses sacs et s'appuyer contre le mur des maisons, pour reprendre son souffle et serrer les dents. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur son palier, il voyait trouble et menaçait de s'évanouir de douleur. A 16h de l'après-midi, il n'avait toujours rien avalé, était fatigué, et il avait … peur. Il commença par s'enfermer à double tour, pour se rassurer.

Le fait d'avoir cru voir Zechs lui avait fait voir la réalité en face : il était dans une situation bien précaire. Seul, isolé, si jamais il prenait l'envie à ses ennemis de venir lui rendre visite, il n'était plus protégé comme dans le manoir. Sur son canapé, il poussa un gémissement en se tenant la tête entre les mains : il se sentait si faible qu'il en avait honte. Heero…il voulait qu'il soit là, à ses côtés. Sa chaleur lui manquait, sa présence lui manquait, son être lui manquait. Il prit la dure réalité en plein visage : il était complétement dépendant de lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque le téléphone vibra sur sa table de salon, Duo était si profondément endormi qu'il sursauta de son canapé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi. Ses sacs, avachis dans l'entrée, n'avaient même pas reçu l'attention nécessaire de sa part. Il n'avait encore pas mangé, mais la faim était passée. Il prit le téléphone entre ses mains, et son cœur rata un battement… Heero.

Il décrocha aussi promptement que possible et essaya de contrôler sa voix :

\- Allô ?

\- Duo ?

\- Hee-chan, je suis content de t'avoir.

\- Je te réveille ?

\- Ma voix m'a trahi ?

\- Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- J'ai été faire des courses. Et tes parents, ils sont bien rentrés ?

Duo ne voulait pas trop en dire. Il savait qu'Heero serait en colère s'il lui disait dans quel état il était revenu.

\- Duo, qu'y a-t-il ? Reprit Heero, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Non, tout va bien.

\- Duo.

\- Heero. Soupira Duo. C'était pas magique aujourd'hui, j'avoue. Mais je le savais. Alors laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre mes marques, d'accord ?

\- Tu dois te ménager.

\- Je ferais attention demain, c'est promis. J'ai été présomptueux d'aller faire les courses sans ma canne.

Heero serra le combiné en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- La sieste m'a tout remis en place ! Tenta Duo, pour calmer le jeu. Allez, dis-moi, tes parents sont bien arrivés ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Sans doute.

Au tour de Duo de lever les yeux au ciel. Quelle tête de pioche.

\- Que vas-tu manger ce soir ? demanda Heero, pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

\- Euuuuh je ne sais pas encore.

\- Duo, il est 19h30, tu n'as pas préparé ton repas ?

\- Je n'ai pas super faim non plus et…

\- Duo, je reviens te chercher si tu ne manges pas.

Il savait qu'il le ferait.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai ce qu'il faut. Ça va peut-être se finir en pizza tout simplement Je suis épuisé.

Au loin, il entendit la cloche du repas retentir.

\- Je crois que c'est à toi de te mettre à table ! Heero, tu embrasses bien Franny de ma part.

\- Hn.

\- Passes une bonne soirée et s'il te plait, profites bien de tes parents.

Heero se sentit un peu honteux de l'indifférence qu'il essayait de manifester envers ses parents.

\- Oui.

\- Je te rappelle demain ?

\- Hn. A demain.

La tonalité du téléphone résonna à l'oreille de Duo. Encore tout heureux d'avoir eu son ami au téléphone, il eut du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il décida de tenir sa promesse et de se préparer un calot rapide à manger. Auparavant, il passa dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir. Epuisé, il s'arrêta sur son lit, le temps de se remotiver. Mais Morphée l'emporta bien avant qu'il ne se relève.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero avait raccroché le combiné à contrecoeur. La voix fatiguée de Duo avait mis tous ses sens en alerte. Il savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, même s'il se refusait de lui mentir. Et maintenant, il n'était plus sur place à contrôler ses faits et gestes. Il devait accepter de le voir partir, même si ça faisait mal.

La cloche retentit une nouvelle fois et le jeune garçon consentit à descendre dans la salle à manger. Son père et sa mère étaient déjà installés. Rafraichis de leur voyage, ils semblaient en pleine forme. Il ressemblait énormément à son père, Odin Yuy. La peau mate, les cheveux bruns, des yeux légèrement bridés (il fallait tout de même s'en rendre compte par une observation poussée), il savait que son père faisait partie des « bels hommes ». Pour la maison, il avait revêtu un simple pull beige et un pantalon en toile noire. Mais il avait plus l'habitude de le voir en costume. Sa mère, Hikari Yuy, assise à ses côtés, était également très belle. Japonaise depuis des générations, elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, en ce moment coiffé en chignon serré. Elle avait passé une robe d'été en motifs fleuris. L'âge n'avait que peu d'emprise sur elle. Tous les deux tournèrent la tête vers lui lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce. Un sourire tendre illumina leurs deux visages.

\- Ah, Heero. Comment va ton ami ? Lui demanda son père, d'une belle voix grave.

\- Il va bien.

\- Il est rentré de ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hn.

\- J'aurai bien voulu le connaître, tout de même.

\- Il ne voulait pas vous gêner.

\- Tu sais bien que cela n'aurait pas été le cas.

\- Mais lui, non.

Heero clôtura là la conversation et s'enferma dans son mutisme, écoutant ses parents lui raconter leur récit de voyage, comme à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient. Ils s'enquirent de ses résultats d'examens, le félicitant de sa réussite pour son passage en terminale.

Heero prit rapidement congé, la tête ailleurs et un sentiment de manque de plus en plus présent, malgré le retour de ses parents. Le regardant partir, ses parents prirent un air attristé.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà pas magnifique d'habitude mais là, Heero semble encore plus déprimé, remarqua son père.

\- C'est vrai. Qu'en pensez-vous, Franny ? Heero a-t-il eu des soucis pendant notre absence ? Questionna Hikari.

\- Madame, je pense honnêtement que son ami lui manque.

\- A ce point ? Il y a un an, il ne le connaissait même pas.

\- Il y a vraiment un lien très fort qui s'est créé entre eux. Et je pense que Monsieur Heero s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à le persuader de rester encore un peu.

\- C'est ce …Duo, c'est ça ? qui a souhaité partir ? Demanda Odin.

\- Oui. Lorsque Heero nous a annoncé votre arrivée, Monsieur Duo a eu peur de gêner les retrouvailles, je pense. Pourtant, il n'est pas tout à fait rétabli, et je crois que cela inquiète votre fils.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu sais, Franny ? Heero ne nous en a pas dit grand-chose.

Franny consentit à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris, en côtoyant le jeune garçon. Au fur et à mesure du récit, le visage du couple Yuy se fit plus grave.

\- Ce jeune garçon vit seul et n'a pas plus père ni mère ? A son âge ? s'offusqua Hikari.

\- En effet, Madame.

\- Il n'a pas fini sa rééducation si je comprends bien. Questionna Odin.

\- C'est cela.

\- Il n'est guère prudent de laisser un si jeune homme sans ressources, en pleine ville. Je comprends l'inquiétude de mon fils.

\- Odin, tu devrais peut-être lui parler. Fit Hikari.

\- Je le verrais demain désormais. Nous verrons si nous pouvons continuer à l'aider.

 _A suivre…_


	18. Chapitre 18 - Plus dur sera la chute ?

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre de Studio 10 ce soir, après ce weekend pascal bien rempli.**

 **Je tarde à boucler cette fic, j'ai encore un chapitre d'avance qui annonce la fin et puis le dernier qui lui est encore au stade de la réflexion : comment faire pour que cela finisse sereinement ? Il est temps que je clos cette histoire car j'arrive dans une période chargée (mariage, musique, beau temps ? - à espérer !) Vous êtes donc bientôt rendu à la fin !**

 **Merci encore Tenshia pour ta fidélité et tes mots encourageants ! Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de te lire !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Chapitre 18 - Plus dur sera la chute ?**

C'est le soleil qui réveilla Duo, vaseux de cette nuit au sommeil de plomb. Il était tout endolori, couché de travers dans son lit, encore habillé de la veille. Il mit du temps avant de rassembler ses idées, puis commença à émerger doucement.

Il n'avait pas fermé les volets la veille au soir et le soleil rentrait à flot dans l'appartement. Ses sacs de course n'avaient pas bougé. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le réflexe de ranger le frais avant de tomber. Relevant la tête pour apercevoir son réveil, il vit qu'il était déjà 10h. Il avait fait plus du tour de l'horloge.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et tenta de se relever prudemment. La décharge dont le gratifia sa jambe endolorie le fit grimacer. Bon, elle n'avait visiblement pas aimé le traitement de choc reçu la veille. Il prit alors un moment pour faire ses exercices de rééducation, comme lui avait conseillé le kiné. Ça ne faisait pas de miracle, mais au moins, ses muscles étaient bien plus détendus. S'emparant de sa canne, il se mit debout et accéda à sa cuisine. Conscient qu'il n'avait absolument rien mangé la veille, il se fit un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique, avec œufs sur le plat, jambon, et café. Repu, il se demanda alors comment occuper sa journée. Avec Heero, il serait déjà sorti se promener … Il se secoua la tête, il devait absolument passer à autre chose, se recréer sa propre routine. Il fixa son portable qu'il faisait sauter d'une main à l'autre. Il voulait _tellement_ l'appeler. Mais il avait peur de le gêner. Et ses parents étaient là. Relevant la tête, il regarda le parc de l'autre côté de la rue et se dit alors que c'était déjà un bon début.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sur le banc, Duo regardait les enfants courir dans le parc, surveillés de près par leurs mères, tous sens en alerte. Il leur ressemblait à leur âge. Il courait et sautait partout, il était un petit garçon plein de vie. Même si sa maman, qui voyageait beaucoup pour exercer son art, ne passait finalement pas tant de temps que ça avec lui, leurs moments ensemble étaient des instants privilégiés que Duo avait appris à savourer. Il nota qu'il arrivait maintenant à penser à ses parents avec tendresse, et non plus seulement avec chagrin.

Il observa une nouvelle fois son téléphone, résistant de plus en plus difficilement à appeler l'objet de ses pensées. Pourquoi était-ce donc si compliqué dans sa tête ? Il savait pourtant qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement attachés l'un à l'autre. Au fond de lui, il avait encore peur de s'être trompé et surtout peur que Heero ne se rende compte qu'il ne lui manquait pas tant que ça finalement… Peut-être juste un SMS ?

Alors qu'il allait se jeter à l'eau, son téléphone vibra, le prenant par surprise. Les yeux pleins d'espoir, il fut légèrement déçu de voir le numéro du Studio apparaître sur l'écran. Il décrocha :

\- Allô ?

\- Duo ? C'est Elie. Tu vas bien ?

\- Salut Elie. Ca peut aller. Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Aujourd'hui, dès que possible. Prévois de rentrer tard. La séance est chargée.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de me rendre.

\- OK. A tout à l'heure alors.

Leurs appels étaient toujours très brefs, ils avaient davantage le temps d'échanger au studio. Duo prit l'appel d'Elie comme une bénédiction. Finalement, la journée serait productive.

Le jour déclinait quand Duo sortit du Studio, prouvant l'heure très tardive à laquelle il avait fini sa séance. Il sentit de nouveau tous ses muscles crier au repos. Depuis qu'il pouvait se déplacer quasiment à sa guise, il ne les avait jamais autant sollicité que ces deux derniers jours. Il aurait sans doute apprécié de prolonger son séjour chez Heero, mais il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, non…

Il fut surpris par le bus bondé dans lequel il monta. Vu les accoutrements, il y avait match ce soir.

\- Mon Dieu, quelle foule bigarrée… murmura t'il, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

Heureux de sa journée, il avait finalement eu Heero au téléphone le midi. Ils avaient échangé comme à l'habitude et Duo sentait Hero rassuré de le savoir au studio pour la journée. Il lui avait bien proposé de venir le chercher ce soir, comme à l'habitude, mais Duo résista et voulut lui prouver – quoi ? – qu'il était capable de se débrouiller maintenant.

Il regrettait un peu son accès de fierté de ce midi, alors qu'il tentait de se glisser parmi la foule compacte du bus. Il s'agrippa à la première barre venue, à proximité de la porte de sortie et serra une nouvelle fois les dents. Alors que le bus démarra, son estomac sembla faire un bond. Une nouvelle fois vide depuis le matin, ce n'était pas les crampes de faim qui se manifestaient mais un sentiment désagréable qui lui saisissait les entrailles. Il se secoua la tête, persuadé d'avoir rêvé. Mais de nouveau, cette sensation revint. Non, il ne rêvait pas.

« C'est pas vrai, même ici, … on va me lâcher oui ! » pensa t'il, très fort.

Une main baladeuse semblait trouver les fesses de Duo fort à son goût. Il y avait trop de monde pour que le natté ne puisse voir le coupable. Il se tortilla un peu pour montrer sa plus totale désapprobation mais il n'arriva pas à totalement se soustraire du pervers qui l'avait pris pour cible. Une sueur de panique commença à lui couler le long du dos. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, quand il sentit le bus ralentir, il profita du mouvement de foule pour se glisser dehors.

Il se trouva en plein milieu de Sank, seulement équipé de sa canne et de son sens de l'orientation, mis à rude épreuve alors que la ville revêtait ses couleurs nocturnes.

\- Bon, Duo, on ne panique pas. Sank, c'est juste immense mais je suis forcément dans la bonne direction. Si je suis la ligne de bus, je vais forcément reconnaître quelque chose.

Duo regarda à droite et à gauche. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cet arrêt-là, et le peu de personnes qui soient descendues s'étaient déjà envolées. Il ne pouvait même pas demander son chemin. Il avança alors à l'aveugle, sans savoir si c'était bien par là. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se trompait pas. Les bruits inconnus du quartier vide ne le rassuraient pas. Il marcha un moment, sans rien reconnaître. Puis, il tendit l'oreille. Il entendait d'autres bruits, comme des pas, qui semblaient provenir de derrière.

« Duo, tu te fais des idées… mais c'était quand même pas prudent de ta part de descendre tout seul dans un quartier que tu ne connais pas… ».

En mettant la main dans sa poche, il eut alors un sursaut : mais oui, il pouvait appeler Heero ! C'était un cas de force majeure, là, non ? Il se ferait engueuler, sûrement. Mais il était trop mort de frousse pour faire le fier. Heero décrocha dès la première tonalité, comme si son téléphone était directement greffé à son oreille :

\- Allô ? Duo, c'est toi ?

\- Non, c'est le Père Noël… Bien sûr que c'est moi !

\- Tu es bien rentré ? Tu as fini tard ?

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que c'est un peu pour ça que je t'appelle…

\- Hn ?

\- Je crois que je suis perdu dans la ville et je ne reconnais pas du tout le quartier… et …

Il ajouta d'une voix basse :

\- Et j'ai un petit peu peur là…

\- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris le bus ? S'exclama Heero, tout en se précipitant hors de sa chambre.

Le bruit de course qu'il entendait dans le combiné fit sourire Duo. Il mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage au moins.

\- Je t'expliquerai. Mais j'avoue que si tu pouvais…

\- Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher. Donne moi juste un nom de rue.

\- Euh … eh bien …je suis dans la rue Marceau. Je suis descendu à l'arrêt de la Fayette et j'ai suivi la ligne de bus. J'ai dû me perdre quelque part.

\- J'arrive.

Le cliquetis du combiné le renseigna sur le fait qu'Heero venait de lui raccrocher au nez. A la voix, il n'était pas content. Duo avait un peu peur de l'explication qui viendrait, alors que lui-même se sentait particulièrement vulnérable en ce moment. Mais il espérait que son ami comprendrait.

Il attendit un bon quart d'heure, tous les sens en éveil, avant de reconnaître le bruit caractéristique d'une moto en approche. Il sortit alors de l'alcôve sombre dans laquelle il s'était dissimulé pour se manifester auprès de son ami. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Heero, je suis content de te voir…

\- Duo, je te ramène avec moi à la maison. Lui dit Heero, d'un ton catégorique.

\- Chez moi, oui bien sûr.

\- Non, tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Et moi, j'ai eu peur de comprendre. Je veux juste retourner chez moi. J'ai compris que j'ai été imprudent.

\- Imprudent ? Inconscient serait plus exact.

\- Ecoute, c'était ça ou me faire tripoter dans le bus, tu aurais fait quoi ?

La voix de Duo monta un peu dans les aigus. Il n'était pas ravi de se faire sermonner de la sorte.

\- Je te ramène à l'appart et tu feras ta valise.

Duo se tut face à l'entêtement de son ami et monta à l'arrière de la moto, les dents serrées. Il se laissa emmener vers son chez-lui et au moment de descendre, il empêcha son ami de faire de même.

\- Je ne partirai pas avec toi. Merci Heero de m'avoir ramené mais je suis chez moi ici, je dois reprendre ma vie en main. Et toi, tu dois me laisser faire.

\- Et tu vois ce que ça donne en deux jours ? Le simple fait de faire les courses a été un calvaire, et aujourd'hui, tu te retrouves dans une situation digne des pires scénarios.

\- Ca ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça, Heero, laisse-moi essayer au moins !

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela te dérange autant de revenir ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

Heero commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Mais bon sang, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à ce point ?! Il ne voulait pas le voir en galère comme ça, il ne le supportait pas !

\- Heero, je n'y arriverai JAMAIS si je reste chez toi ! Hurla Duo. Regarde-moi, je suis handicapé, j'ai peur de mon ombre et j'ai pris l'habitude de ton confort de vie ! Je ne sais plus rien faire et je dois tout réapprendre ! Il est hors de question que de nouveau, quelqu'un régente ma vie ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !

\- Mais tu es vraiment inconscient ! Tu t'es regardé ? Tu es une loque ! J'ai juste à t'observer pour voir que tu as encore sauté des repas ! Tu crois vraiment que ce sera possible ? A ton âge ? Tout seul ? Au moindre pépin, ce sera une vraie galère ! C'est DEJA une vraie galère ! Tu ne PEUX pas vivre tout seul ! Alors accepte mon aide, Merde !

\- Tu le crois vraiment tout ça ? Tu me crois si …nul ?

La voix de Duo avait baissé d'un ton, et il jeta un regard blessé vers le brun qui le fixait, rouge de colère.

\- Je te déteste, Heero Yuy.

\- Duo…

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tu m'as couvé, tu m'as offert un confort trop doux pour moi et j'en paie le prix aujourd'hui. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Heero fixa alors son ami, avec un regard aussi noir que la nuit et répondit, d'une voix glaciale :

\- En effet, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû. Débrouilles-toi alors maintenant.

Il remit son casque d'un geste puis démarra sa moto d'un coup de pied rageur. Duo fixa alors le phare rouge et le vit disparaître petit à petit.

Duo ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à remonter dans son appartement, ni comment il avait réussi à se mettre en tenue de nuit. Ni même à quelle heure il s'était réellement assoupi.

Il s'était disputé avec Heero. Leur toute première dispute en 10 mois qu'ils se connaissaient.

Il lui avait dit des mots horribles qu'il ne pensait pas. Pas un mot.

Il revoyait le regard noir qu'il lui avait jeté, c'était la première fois aussi qu'il lui était personnellement destiné.

Il revoyait son visage, fermé et furieux.

Il l'avait perdu.

Son cœur et son corps n'étaient plus que douleur. Il n'avait pas compris.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était entêté.

Pourquoi cette sourde angoisse à la seule idée de retourner vivre avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait que cette seule envie. L'avoir avec lui. Rester avec lui.

Il gardait les yeux ouverts dans son lit, ceux-ci le brûlant de larmes qu'il n'avait plus.

A cet instant, il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose.

Disparaître.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Une nouvelle fois, celle-ci avait permis à sa colère – si rare - de retomber. Il revoyait le regard de Duo, ce regard de bête traquée alors qu'il lui proposait simplement un toit, la sécurité, le confort. Et les mots blessants. Une fois calmé, Heero avait compris que Duo voulait simplement le provoquer, pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui, qu'il ne lui demande plus de revenir. Et il était tombé dans le panneau, tellement vexé de se voir ainsi rejeté par son ami.

Alors qu'il trempait pour la énième fois sa tartine dans son café, un raclement de gorge retint son attention. Il releva la tête.

\- Monsieur Heero, si je peux me permettre, votre tartine va bientôt finir au fond de votre bol.

Franny se faisait moqueuse. Voyant que son maître avait la tête ailleurs, elle essaya de le divertir.

\- Vous avez vu Monsieur Duo hier soir ?

\- Hn.

La tête dans ses pensées, Heero eut à peine conscience d'avoir répondu.

\- Il va bien ?

\- C'est une tête de mule.

\- J'en connais un autre.

\- Pourquoi est-il si compliqué ?

\- Peut-être est-il au contraire très simple.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Franny ?

\- Qu'il faut parfois réfléchir bien plus loin pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Et ne pas se contenter des évidences.

\- Il refuse que je le ramène ici, avec moi. Mais pourtant, il aurait tout à disposition. Et il n'aurait pas à se démener, jusqu'à se mettre inconsciemment en danger, comme hier soir.

\- Peut-être voit-il d'autres barrières que nous ne soupçonnons pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas lesquelles…

\- Eh bien, du peu que je saches, il a perdu ses parents jeune puis a été envoyé dans un foyer qui n'a pas été à la hauteur, c'est bien cela ?

\- Hn.

\- Alors, peut-être qu'il a peur de rentrer dans un nouveau cercle vicieux ? Peut-être que de se sentir à nouveau rapporté dans un foyer lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs ?

\- Tu penses qu'il fait l'amalgame avec l'arrivée de mes parents ?

\- Quand vous étiez tout seul, il devait plus facilement s'identifier à vous, puisqu'il l'était également. Vous avez ensuite retrouvé vos parents, et reconstitué votre foyer de ce fait. Il ne s'y retrouve plus. Il ne veut pas être de nouveau la pièce en plus dont on ne sait que faire.

\- Franny, ça te semble tellement évident…

\- Et moi donc ! Ainsi, ton jeune ami a peur de nous.

La gouvernante, et le jeune garçon se retournèrent vivement vers la voix grave d'Odin Yuy.

\- Père…

\- Mon cher fils, je suis étonné de voir que toi, tu n'arrives pas à ramener ton ami à la raison. Le souhaites-tu donc réellement ?

\- …

\- Tu n'as pas la réponse ?

\- Si. Je le souhaite plus que tout.

\- Alors, il te faut trouver de quelle manière tu arriveras à le décider. Je ne m'opposerais nullement à un désir si cher de mon propre fils.

Heero fixa son père et vit pour la première fois tout l'amour qu'il lui inspirait au fond de ses yeux.

Non. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

C'était juste la première fois qu'Heero était capable de le voir.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin.

\- Hn.

L'appétit coupé, Heero délaissa son petit-déjeuner et choisit alors de faire un tour dehors, histoire de bien assimiler ce que lui avait appris Franny. Duo lui manquait, terriblement. Il le sentait encore partout autour de lui, à côté de lui, entendait encore sa douce et chaude voix rire dans ses oreilles. Puis les derniers échanges, violents, lui revinrent en tête, et il se crispa. Duo semblait épuisé, à bout de nerfs et lui, n'avait fait qu'ordonner, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Cela devait dégénérer. Il espérait que Duo avait lui aussi réussi à faire la part des choses mais il n'en était pas aussi sûr. Mû d'une soudaine inquiétude, il retourna rapidement au manoir et remonta dans sa chambre pour se saisir de son portable. L'appel coupa court, directement sur le répondeur. Soit Duo dormait encore, soit il était déchargé…soit c'était volontaire.

Se triturant l'esprit, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'y retourner, vu la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Il était encore sur son lit, plongé dans ses réflexions, quand Franny rentra dans la pièce avec son linge :

\- Avez-vous donc trouvé, Monsieur Heero ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour nous le ramener ?

Heero n'hésita pas plus. Il prit rapidement son coupe-vent, son sac et descendit en trombe les escaliers. Il avait déjà assez perdu de temps. Il savait ce qu'il voulait.

Et il avait trouvé la réponse.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Juste de l'am

**Bonsoir à tous/toutes !**

 **Le voici, le voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette longue histoire qui m'aura tenu en haleine (et vous aussi) durant presque 10 mois... Mais je suis fière de dire que je l'aurai fini, malgré tout !**

 **Enfin, ce chapitre voit la fin des tergiversations de nos deux protagonistes et annonce donc la fin...**

 **Je ne demande pas de reviews d'habitude, et suis toujours très heureuse d'en recevoir. Je remercie d'ailleurs Tenshia tout particulièrement qui m'a toujours suivi depuis le début, dont le soutien me fut si précieux. Mais je serais cette fois ravie de recevoir vos avis, vous lecteurs anonymes, qu'ils soient positifs ou constructifs, car c'est aussi cela qui permet d'avancer. Une prochaine histoire se profile mais je dois encore avancer dans l'écriture pour être sûre de la poster.**

 **Je vous laisse là, à votre lecture, en vous souhaitant de passer un bon moment !**

 **Bises à tous**

 **Tahiri-chan, la seule, l'unique.**

 **Chapitre 19 – Juste de l'am….**

La moto filait vite dans les rues de Sank. Malgré toute la prudence dont il devait faire preuve, Heero était impatient d'arriver à l'appartement.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Et il voulait le voir, lui. Il voulait lui dire.

Duo lui avait laissé les clés d'accès à son appartement. Il monta alors quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage. Il toqua à la porte du studio, une première fois, discrètement, puis une deuxième fois, plus fort, pour être sûr qu'il entende.

\- Duo, c'est moi. Fais-moi rentrer s'il te plait.

Rien ne semblait bouger dans l'appartement. Dormait-il encore ? Le rai de lumière sous la porte lui indiquait que ses baies étaient ouvertes. Il avait dû donc se lever.

\- Duo, s'il te plait. On doit parler, toi et moi.

Aucune réponse. Même s'il était encore fâché, Duo ne le laisserait pas ainsi sur le palier. Il lui répondrait. Il prit alors sur lui d'insérer la clé dans la porte.

\- Duo, je rentre.

Du premier coup, il ne vit rien d'anormal. L'appartement était toujours aussi bien rangé. Duo était très soigneux. Le portable de Duo gisait, éteint, sur la petite console de l'entrée. D'un coup d'œil, il constata qu'il était déchargé. Puis il les vit. Les deux pieds dépassaient de derrière le bar. Duo était étalé de tout son long contre le sol de sa cuisine. Un verre était brisé à proximité, et une petite flaque d'eau continuait à se répandre partout. Duo avait dû faire un malaise, il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Réfrénant son inquiétude, Heero le souleva légèrement et sentit un léger souffle sortir de sa bouche. Sa pâleur ferait envie à n'importe quel fantôme. Encore une fois, sa légèreté serra le cœur du brun qui le souleva pour l'installer sur son lit, encore tout chaud et défait de sa nuit. Le natté n'était pas levé depuis très longtemps. En touchant aux draps, Duo gémit doucement. Il commençait à revenir à lui.

La bouche pâteuse, Duo reprenait doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il se rappelait avoir eu soif, de s'être fait violence pour se lever alors qu'il végétait dans son lit, et s'être rendu dans sa cuisine pour se servir un verre. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. Visiblement, il était de retour sur sa couchette. Un verre se matérialisa devant ses yeux, qu'il prit avidement. Puis il l'entendit :

\- Ca va mieux ?

Les réflexes d'Heero sauva le verre du même destin que son précédent compagnon de vaisselle. Duo avait lâché le récipient en se rendant compte qu'Heero était revenu le voir.

\- Hee…Hee-chan ?

\- Il date de quand, ton dernier repas ?

Aucune trace de reproche dans sa voix. Juste de l'inquiétude.

\- je …je sais plus…hier matin, je crois.

\- Si je te prépare quelque chose, tu le manges ?

\- je … je veux bien essayer.

Heero était revenu. Heero était là. Heero ne lui criait pas dessus. Duo, encore tout nauséeux de cette nuit affreuse, sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Il entendit le bruit de la vaisselle et celui du frigo qui s'ouvre. Après quelques minutes, Heero lui apporta des œufs au plat, des tartines beurrées et un cacao bien chaud, comme il l'aimait.

\- Monsieur est servi.

Duo essaya de sourire mais toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda Heero, conciliant.

\- Tu vas te moquer ?

\- Tu sais bien que non.

Posant le plateau sur la table de chevet, il aida Duo à se redresser en position assise sur le lit, et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tu avais raison, hein ?

\- Non. Personne n'avait raison ou tort. Nous avons été deux beaux idiots. Tous les deux.

\- Hee-chan, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Duo ferma les yeux, réentendant les mots horribles qu'il lui avait sorti la veille au soir. Mais il était quand même revenu.

\- Je le sais. Et moi aussi, je m'en veux. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes.

\- Mais que racontes-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas compris tes peurs et j'ai voulu t'imposer mes volontés.

\- Hee-chan, ne retourne pas la situation, s'il te plait. Tu as tellement fait pour moi.

Heero laissa le silence s'installer un peu. Il sentait le regard inquiet de son compagnon posé sur son visage. Il se retourna alors et le regarda dans les yeux, sentant que le moment était arrivé :

\- J'ai la réponse, Duo.

\- Quelle réponse ?

\- A ta question, l'autre jour. Tu voulais savoir…ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Et moi, je ne trouvais pas le mot.

Duo ferma les yeux et, à son tour, se remémora la conversation qui avait encore plus ancré leurs liens. Le rouge lui monta de nouveau au visage, comme ce jour-là dont il se rappelait avec douceur. Il sentit alors des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, doucement, délicatement, avec retenue, le laissant libre de refuser…ou d'accepter. Malgré sa surprise, il pressa également sa bouche sur les lèvres tentatrices et au goût si délicat. Il était définitivement au paradis.

Heero, voyant que Duo ne le rejetait pas, se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, comme il aimait le faire de temps de temps, quand Duo avait besoin. Mais là, il ne s'agissait nullement de réconfort, mais d'un besoin de sentir la chaleur de l'être aimé contre soi, dans cet instant figé où le temps ne comptait plus. Duo et Heero se séparèrent, presque à contrecoeur et Duo prit alors la parole :

\- Alors, c'est quoi ?

\- Hn ?

\- C'est quoi, ta réponse ?

Heero posa le front contre l'épaule de Duo, alors qu'ils continuaient à s'enlacer, et lui répondit, d'une voix claire et sans hésitation :

\- …Je t'aime, Duo. Je te veux à mes côtés, tous les jours. Je veux continuer à ressentir ce bonheur que toi seul me procure quand nous sommes ensemble. Duo, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, seul et si loin de moi. Je me sens vide. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- C'est donc ça, ce sentiment si fort qu'il me fait suffoquer quand il m'envahit ? C'est donc pour ça que moi aussi, je suis incapable de passer une journée sans respirer ton odeur, sans entendre le son de ta voix, ou sans te voir ? C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression de m'être arraché un morceau de mon être quand je suis parti ? Et que là, maintenant, je me sens…vivant et entier ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça.

Duo, une nouvelle fois ému par la force de leurs sentiments respectifs, laissa encore ses larmes couler. Mais c'étaient des larmes de joie, des larmes de bonheur. Il l'aimait, plus que tout. Ca y est, il l'avait compris.

Duo, cette fois-ci, prit l'initiative du baiser, et tenta de faire passer toute la force de ses sentiments dans celui-ci. Heero y répondit, sans hésiter, y mêlant aussi le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait cru perdre Duo. Renversant le natté sur le lit, le baiser se fit plus violent, plus avide, plus féroce, mettant fin à toute cette frustration accumulée. La main dans les cheveux de Duo, Heero se laissa aller à ses sentiments, heureux de le retrouver. Les gémissements de son compagnon mirent tous ses sens en exergue. Passant délicatement la langue sur les lèvres du natté, il attendit que celui-ci ne lui autorise l'accès pour glisser le morceau de chair dans sa bouche, et aller titiller sa congénère, augmentant ses gémissements. Haletant, il mit fin au baiser avec regret, mais ils avaient autre chose à faire sur l'heure. L'image que Duo lui renvoyait, abandonné sous lui, le visage rougi de plaisir, était une vision très érotique et il dut résister à la tentation de continuer à le goûter. Mais il n'oubliait pas que le natté n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et qu'il devait le ménager.

\- Huuuuum….'ro….pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Le petit-déjeuner va être froid. Il faut que tu manges.

\- J'ai bien envie de manger autre chose, moi.

Se rendant compte après coup de l'énormité de sa proposition, il ouvrit grand les yeux et imita parfaitement le poisson rouge dans son bocal.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Si tu l'as dit. S'amusa Heero.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Donne-moi le plateau. Eluda alors Duo, dans une dernière tentative.

Tout à sa gêne, Duo commença à manger les œufs tiédis que lui avait préparé Heero. Son ami s'installa confortablement à ses côtés, le regardant manger avec plaisir…

xxxxxxxxxx

Les deux garçons étaient tendrement enlacés dans le lit, Duo lové contre Heero, alors que le plateau gisait à terre, vidé de son contenu. L'air absent, Heero caressait tendrement les cheveux de son compagnon, qui ronronnait de plaisir.

\- Hee-chan…

\- Hn ?

\- Tout ça, là…ça veut dire…ça veut dire qu'on est « _ensemble_ » ?

La main d'Heero arrêta son geste en plein mouvement :

\- Si c'est dans le sens « encore plus qu'avant », je dirais même que nous sommes un « _couple »_.

Duo rougit légèrement et répéta :

\- Un couple…

\- Tu aimes ce mot ?

\- Oui…oui, je l'aime. Ça sonne…bien, en fait.

\- J'en suis heureux.

Heero reprit son geste, tout en douceur puis son visage redevint sérieux.

\- Duo, il faut que l'on discute.

Un soupir lui revint aux oreilles :

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Je reste convaincu que c'est encore trop tôt pour toi, de rester seul ici. Je suis tout le temps inquiet, et …tu me manques.

\- C'est ton point de vue, ça, répondit doucement Duo.

\- L'accumulation de tes déboires de ces 3 derniers jours ne m'ont pas rassuré non plus.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une vraie inquiétude.

\- Je sais… je te demande pardon.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu ne me dois rien. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je ne veux que ton bonheur.

\- Et j'en suis convaincu…sincèrement.

\- On m'a ouvert les yeux ce matin, sur ce que je n'avais pas été capable de voir. J'ai été bête, je n'ai pas su comprendre, te comprendre.

Duo se redressa sur le code et tourna sa tête vers son petit ami.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? C'est qui ce « on » ? Et qu'as-tu compris ?

Alors, Heero lui raconta sa conversation avec sa gouvernante, et son père. Duo écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre,

\- Hee-chan, tu as une gouvernante en or. Et ton père… il semble très réfléchi.

\- Ils le sont, tous les deux. Ils m'ont donné chacun un bon coup de pied aux fesses. J'en avais besoin.

\- Je ne t'ai pas aidé non plus.

\- Il y a parfois besoin de se faire remettre à sa place.

\- Mais pas de cette façon ! Je suis désolé de m'être emporté ! J'ai été injuste...

\- On n'en parle plus, Duo. C'est derrière nous.

\- Je n'avais pas songé à ma « fuite » de cette façon-là. Je ne comprends pas trop en fait de quoi j'ai peur, mais il est vrai que j'ai peur. Je sais juste que je ne veux plus que l'on m'enchaîne.

\- Et il n'en est pas question. J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour éviter cela…

\- A quoi ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, plus que ma propre vie.

\- Alors, viens avec moi. Prépare juste un sac, nous reviendrons pour le reste.

\- Hee-chan…

\- Duo, je sais ce que je fais. Et je t'assure que mes parents sont des adultes des plus normaux. Ils sont juste …. Trop absents.

\- Je vois bien que tu les aimes. Mais tu as la rancune tenace…

\- Aimerais-je des tortionnaires ?

\- Non, c'est sûr…

\- Alors, viens. Avec moi, tu ne risques rien.

Heero enlaça le natté avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Duo ferma les yeux et murmura :

\- D'accord…tu as gagné…

\- Je t'aime. Ne me quitte plus…

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Duo, en réaction à cette déclaration.

\- Jamais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Encore étourdi par la sensation grisante de vitesse sur la moto d'Heero, alors qu'il avait volontairement rallongé la ballade pour le détendre, Duo attendait debout dans le hall d'entrée de la maison si familière. Heero lui avait demandé de patienter, le temps qu'il sache si ses parents pouvaient le recevoir. De nouveau, la boule au ventre revenait, malgré l'assurance dont Heero avait fait preuve. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance dans les adultes, et il n'avait plus son petit ami pour lui tout seul…

« Petit ami », ça sonnait bien…Mais comment ils allaient faire ? Il faudra sûrement se cacher, Heero n'était pas très démonstratif, et Duo ne voulait pas lui poser de problèmes. En plus, fils unique, ses parents ne seraient sans doute pas ravis d'apprendre une telle chose… C'est sûr que lui, il n'avait plus ce problème… Il ne devait plus rien à personne…

Duo avait été tout heureux de la déclaration du beau brun. Mais il réalisait seulement en partie ce que cela impliquait… Ils allaient devoir en discuter tous les deux…

Heero revenait, il lui tendit la main, pour qu'il le suive. Il le guida vers le petit salon, une pièce qu'il connaissait peu car ils n'y allaient jamais. Ils avaient leur propre refuge à l'étage. Heero toqua à la double porte qui fermait l'accès. Ils entendirent un « entrez » ferme et Duo de nouveau sentit la boule danser la samba dans son ventre. Ils entrèrent alors et s'arrêtèrent debout après le seuil.

Duo vit alors pour la première fois les parents du métis. Le père d'Heero lisait le journal, dans son fauteuil. Sa mère, quant à elle, était concentrée sur un carnet, dans lequel elle écrivait. Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Ils interrompirent tous deux leurs activités à l'arrivée de leur fils et de son ami. Voyant les deux adolescents, un doux sourire émergea sur leurs visages.

\- Te voilà donc, fils. Et tu as donc réussi à ramener ton ami à ce que je vois. Fit la voix forte d'Odin Yuy.

\- Oui, Père.

Duo avait lâché la main d'Heero en rentrant dans la pièce, pour ne pas qu'ils se posent trop de questions. Mais à sa grande surprise, Heero la reprit et dit :

\- Je vous présente Duo. Celui que mon cœur a choisi.

Duo rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Mon Dieu, dans quoi s'embarquait-il ? Et ses parents qui souriaient toujours…

\- Eh bien, fais-le asseoir, ce beau garçon, que nous fassions sa connaissance, dit Hikari. Tu ne dois pas être à l'aise debout, Duo.

\- Je…je vous remercie, Madame. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, se reprit Duo, toujours stupéfait.

\- Nous de même, Duo ! reprit Odin, tout sourire. Je ne vais pas te dire que notre fils nous a parlé de toi de long en large, tu as dû t'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas bavard.

\- En …en effet. Bégaya Duo.

\- Père… grogna Heero.

\- Nous connaissons tout de même rapidement ton histoire, nous avons demandé à Franny de nous renseigner. Nous nous excusons pour cette intrusion dans ta vie privée mais nous avions besoin de comprendre.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends aussi…

\- Nous voulons te mettre à l'aise tout de suite. Ta situation nous interpelle, bien entendu. En tant que parents, nous ne pouvons qu'être inquiets par une situation telle que la tienne. Il n'est absolument pas question de te forcer la main, mais nous souhaitions te faire savoir que la maison te restait ouverte.

\- Mais…vous ne me connaissez pas. S'étonna Duo.

\- Le simple fait que tu sois l'ami de notre fils nous suffit comme « preuve » si cela peut te rassurer, sourit Hikari. Nous serions très heureux d'aider celui qu'il a choisi.

La voix douce de la femme résonna dans la tête du natté. Il les regarda, tour à tour. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune méfiance, ni même mépris de leur part. Ils semblaient réellement heureux de le rencontrer…et de pouvoir l'aider. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire... bégaya Duo, rougissant une nouvelle fois.

\- Père, Mère, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerai proposer un compromis à Duo pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

\- Nous t'écoutons, fils.

\- La maison allouée à Daniel est disponible. Il y a quelques travaux à faire dedans mais si Duo y habitait, l'entretien serait assuré plus régulièrement et éviterait qu'elle ne s'abîme prématurément. Et je sais qu'il l'aime, cette maison…

Duo fixa son ami, surpris. Il n'y avait absolument pas songé… Ce serait en effet un vrai rêve mais jamais les parents ne consentiront à …

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Elle ne sert pas du tout, et notre jardinier n'y habitera jamais. Réfléchit le père à voix haute. C'est vrai que de la voir s'abîmer est un vrai crève-cœur. Duo, est-ce que cela te conviendrait ? Tu n'aurais pas à nous côtoyer trop souvent, comme cela, et tu garderais ton indépendance.

\- Je…je suis désolé…je ne comprends pas grand-chose….c'est trop….vous ne me connaissez pas !

Duo était perturbé, au bord des larmes. Pourquoi tant de gentillesse ? Cela cachait quelque chose !

\- Je comprends ton désarroi. La maison ne sera pas prête tout de suite à t'accueillir. Je te propose de vivre un peu ici en attendant, et ainsi, nous apprendrons à nous connaître, continua Odin. Et si tu es d'accord, si cela te convient toujours, alors tu pourras y aller.

Heero serra la main de Duo, en soutien. Le natté se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rouvert la bouche, lui laissant tout le loisir de prendre sa décision. Après ce que lui avait dit Heero, et sa confiance en lui, il dit alors :

\- C'est d'accord.

Il sentit la main alors relâcher la pression, et un soupir de contentement retentir.

\- Je voudrais vous remercier pour votre accueil et votre proposition, je suis vraiment reconnaissant. Continua Duo, d'une voix sincère.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes aussi ravis d'accueillir un invité dans cette grande maison ! Sois le bienvenu Duo !

\- Allons-y Duo, allons annoncer la nouvelle à Franny !

Duo se laissa emporter par l'enthousiasme rare de son petit-ami et courut avec lui voir la gouvernante. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna vers le père d'Heero, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il ne put empêcher ses joues de s'embraser…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après une visite dans les règles, la maison se révéla être en bon état. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, si ce n'est des révisions pour le chauffage en prévision de l'hiver, un coup de peinture sur les murs et quelques tuiles à remettre.

Constatant cela, Duo en fut soulagé. Il retrouverait vite son indépendance. Il pensa aussi que Heero avait vu juste : il se voyait déjà habiter dans cette maison si coquette et confortable, toute de bois vêtue. Il se demanda bien ce qu'il allait faire de son appartement, il n'allait tout de même pas déjà le vendre ? Mais il devait avouer que de revivre dedans le terrorisait : il ne s'y sentait plus en sécurité.

Heero pianotait sur son laptop. Il s'était installé dans le canapé du salon, qui était resté très confortable. Il semblait faire des recherches sur les artisans du coin qui pourraient faire l'affaire. Duo s'installa à côté de lui en poussant un long soupir. Heero suspendit alors son geste.

\- Que t'arrives t'il, Duo ?

\- Oh…rien de méchant, Hee-chan, je ne réalise pas tellement… tout va si vite…

\- Ma solution ne te convient pas ? s'enquit Heero, légèrement inquiet.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, elle est juste…parfaite ! Je n'en reviens pas de toute cette chance ! s'écria Duo, pour ôter les doutes de son petit ami.

\- Je suis heureux.

Duo regarda Heero droit les yeux. Il était rare les fois où il a pu observer cette étincelle de joie dans les prunelles bleues de son ami. Et il savoura cette occasion. Le brun était sincèrement heureux. Alors Duo lui adressa un sourire radieux :

\- Moi aussi.

L'écart entre les deux visages se résorba rapidement et ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser. Mu par une envie subite, Heero allongea brusquement Duo sur le canapé et approfondit le baiser. Le natté ne protesta pas, lui aussi embrasé par les avances de son ami. Il le sentit passer sa main sur son tee-shirt, caressant avec douceur son ventre, puis le bas des reins, faisant jaillir un gémissement de sa bouche. Enhardi par ce bruit, Heero continua ses caresses et descendit encore plus bas. Il sentit alors le corps sous lui se tendre brusquement et s'arrêta alors :

\- Dé…désolé, j'ai été trop loin…

Duo reprit son souffle, toujours haletant :

\- N…Non…je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je ne voulais pas…

\- On a tout le temps, reprit Heero, esquissant un sourire.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Après un dernier baiser bien chaste par rapport aux autres, Duo remit ses vêtements correctement, encore sous le charme de leurs échanges passés. Heero ferma son laptop :

\- Que dirais-tu de retourner à la maison ? Il va être l'heure du repas.

\- Hum…oui, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Franny.

S'extirpant avec regret du canapé, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte fenêtre. Duo agrippa le bras de Heero avant qu'il ne sorte, forçant ce dernier à se retourner :

\- Qu'y a-t-il Duo ?

\- Heero…je voudrais que ce soit bien clair dans ma tête…. Je ne pensais pas que tu dirais à tes parents que nous étions ensemble. Alors, je suis un peu perdu. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas…

\- Duo, l'interrompit le brun, je n'ai aucune gêne vis-à-vis de nous. Mais j'aurai dû te poser la question avant… Je suis désolé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…. Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de te créer des ennuis avec tes parents. Je suis surpris de leur réaction, ils n'ont même pas semblé choqués...

\- Ils savent très bien que je ne dirais pas ce genre de chose à la légère. Et même si je leur en veux de faire passer leur travail avant leur vie de famille, je sais que j'ai des parents bienveillants et ouverts…

Duo écoutait sans rien dire. Il était content de voir qu'Heero arrivait enfin à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sur lui, sur ses parents. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Heero ne parlait que peu de lui, Duo déduisait ce qu'il savait des quelques mots qu'il disait. Là, c'était une vraie déclaration.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé de devoir cacher mes sentiments au monde. Je n'en ai pas envie, pas cette fois. Je t'aime Duo, je veux que tout le monde le sache.

\- Hee….Heero. Bégaya Duo, sous le choc.

\- Es-tu rassuré ?

\- Je n'ais pas peur…pas avec toi !

Duo saisit alors la main tendue et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison…

A suivre...


	20. Epilogue

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Cela fait un mois que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, et dans la foulée, j'avais écrit ce petit épilogue, histoire de la finir "proprement".**

 **Comme d'habitude, je me suis laissée le temps de le remanier si besoin. Et finalement, je n'y ai pas beaucoup touché. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que je poste mais je finis par poster quand même (sinon vous n'auriez jamais rien). Il est court, bien plus que mes autres chapitres. Je voulais simplement que vous puissiez imaginer la suite, avec les bases que je m'étais donnée pour leur avenir.**

 **Peut-être reviendront-ils ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.**

 **En attendant, j'ai pris vraiment plaisir à écrire cette histoire, que j'ai écrite en 10 mois (un record pour moi), et qui n'a pas, malgré mes efforts, atteint les 200 pages word, à 9 pages près !**

 **Tenshia, comment ne pas te remercier pour ce soutien indéfectible tout au long de ces 10 mois ? Grâce à toi, je m'y suis remise. Comme quoi, les rencontres virtuels, cela a parfois du bon... Je suis un peu malheureuse de penser que je n'aurai plus tes petits mots mais comme je pense revenir, j'espère te revoir au rendez-vous !**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, qui l'ont aimé, même s'ils n'ont pas commenté. Malgré ma demande, je n'ai pas eu plus de retours. Dois-je donc imaginer que ce que j'écris est immonde ? ou au contraire parfait ? Dur de se faire une idée quand les retours sont pauvres. Mais quand bien même, finalement, le but était aussi de me détendre, et permettre à mon esprit de s'échapper un peu de la vie quotidienne, ô combien trépidante mais aussi fatigante. En cela, cette histoire a réussi son objectif !**

 **Trêve de blabla, il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence - le Studio 10 ferme ses portes !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Tahiri-chan**

 **Epilogue**

Duo était étendu sur le ventre, dans la pièce inondée par le soleil en ce mois d'octobre chatoyant. Installé sur son lit, il lisait attentivement une thèse de médecine dont il avait besoin pour réaliser l'étude que son professeur d'université lui avait demandé de faire. De la maison ne bruissait aucun bruit, favorisant cette atmosphère studieuse. Il était seul.

Soudain, il entendit le grincement de la porte d'entrée, lui rappelant qu'il avait oublié de la graisser. Il sourit alors, car il savait très bien qui venait troubler sa tranquillité.

Une tête ébouriffée apparut dans la chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. L'amour de sa vie avait lui aussi fini sa journée.

\- Konnichi-wa Duo

\- Hello my love, tu as déjà terminé ta journée ?

\- Nous avions seulement une conférence sur l'économie du Japon cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, j'y ai croisé Quatre qui te passe le bonjour.

\- C'est gentil ! Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure. Et c'était intéressant ?

\- Hum, sur quelques points oui…. Je vais saisir mon compte-rendu tout de suite, ça sera fait.

\- Et mon bisou ?

Heero sourit : son petit réservé avait bien changé. Timide dans les relations charnelles qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans leurs débuts, il devenait de plus en plus demandeur et câlin, au plus grand plaisir de son amoureux. Ils avaient passé le cap de la relation « approfondie » depuis longtemps, mais Heero s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

 ***Flashback***

Duo, attablé dans la salle à manger de la petite maison, essayait tant bien que mal de finir la dissertation qu'il devait rendre à sa professeure de littérature le lundi suivant. Il voulait à tout prix la finir ce vendredi soir pour ne pas y passer le weekend. De 1 – parce qu'il avait un shooting samedi matin De 2 – Parce qu'Heero lui avait promis de passer du temps ensemble après cette période d'examens blancs bien intense.

A cette pensée, il fit une pause. Où allaient-ils aller ? Pourraient-ils se balader sur Wing ? Le beau temps se maintiendra-t-il ? Il était comme une vraie midinette quand il s'agissait de son Heero. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés, depuis 7 mois maintenant, leur amour évoluait si vite que cela était même perturbant. Il n'arrivait même plus à envisager quoi que ce soit sans lui ou sans son accord. Cela passerait sans doute mais pour le moment, il était semblable à l'air qu'il respirait.

Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus câlins, de plus en plus entreprenants. Néanmoins, même si Duo en mourrait d'envie, il n'arrivait pas à passer le cap. Heero ne le forçait en rien mais lui-même sentait bien qu'il arrivait de moins en moins bien à se retenir, allant jusqu'à ne pas le toucher lorsqu'il voyait que cela serait trop difficile. Duo s'en voulait, il savait que le blocage venait de lui, mais … des relations aussi intimes… Il ne savait pas comment faire, il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, il n'avait plus de parents avec qui échanger sur ses doutes, ses peurs… Le seul confident, qu'il avait, à part Heero, était Quatre, mais il ne se voyait pas lui parler de ces choses-là ! C'était bien trop personnel…

Un léger bruit l'interrompit dans ses rêveries. Il entendit des pas crisser sur le chemin de terre qui menait à la maison. La neige tenait bon, en ce solide froid d'hiver, et quelques plaques étaient encore visibles çà et là, en souvenir de la tempête qu'ils avaient subi il y a deux jours. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître l'objet de ses pensées, emmitouflé sous une doudoune d'hiver d'où dépassait à peine ses cheveux.

\- Konnichi-wa, Duo.

\- Hello Hee-chan, je suis heureux de te voir ! Ton cours s'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien. Sensei était content.

Depuis que Duo était revenu vivre avec lui, et qu'il était enfin tranquille sur sa sécurité, Heero avait repris les arts martiaux de manière plus appliquée et attentive. Duo voyait bien qu'il s'épanouissait complètement dans ces pratiques. Son corps se musclait encore plus, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Duo rougit.

\- Puis-je emprunter ta douche, Duo ? Les douches du dojo ne fonctionnaient plus.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander ! En plus, techniquement, c'est ta douche…

\- Duo…. Gronda Heero.

Le natté retourna à ses réflexions littéraires, laissant Heero se rendre à l'étage prendre sa douche. Son esprit se reprit à vagabonder, troublé par le bruit de l'eau qui clapotait au-dessus de sa tête. Il imagina son homme dans le plus simple appareil, en train de nettoyer le résultat de ses efforts sportifs.

Rougissant, il sentit une gêne soudaine au niveau du pantalon. Son imagination lui faisait de l'effet ! Mais pas que…il avait très envie de le rejoindre, pour le câliner sous la douche. Mais il savait ce qu'il l'attendait s'il faisait ça…Et il ne pourrait pas se dérober, Heero ne le supporterait pas.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Au diable ses craintes et ses hésitations, il voulait faire ce dont il avait envie…Et là, il savait de quoi il avait envie… De lui…

Il monta doucement à l'étage, claudiquant légèrement, et levant délicatement les pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit. Les marches grincèrent légèrement mais le bruit de l'eau couvrait celui de ses pas. La porte de la salle de bain était entrebâillée. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cette maison, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de la fermer. Duo poussa doucement la porte de sa main et se déshabilla silencieusement avant de s'enhardir et de pénétrer dans la grande douche…

Heero profitait de la chaleur de l'eau, des volutes de fumée l'enveloppant d'une chaude humidité. Il sursauta alors qu'il sentit deux mains froides l'envelopper délicatement par derrière. Surpris d'une telle hardiesse de la part de son petit ami si timide, il ne bougea plus, attendant un signe de sa part. Les mains délicates commencèrent à caresser doucement le corps musclé du japonais, explorant petit à petit les différentes formes avantageuses de son corps. Duo commença par le ventre plat et musclé de son futur amant, découvrant des abdominaux parfaitement taillés du bout de ses doigts. Il s'enhardit, plaquant totalement les deux mains en des caresses plus appuyées, allant un peu plus loin dans ses recherches, faisant alors réagir son vis-à-vis qui se retourna doucement, pour s'emparer des lèvres de son bien-aimé. Le baiser tout doux se transforma en invitation enivrante, faisant perdre toute retenue aux deux amoureux. Heero coupa l'eau de la douche, avant de soulever et d'enserrer son petit ami contre lui. Duo, d'un geste automatique, encercla ses jambes autour de sa taille et se sentit plaqué contre la paroi de douche. Malgré la faim et la frustration accumulée de ses derniers mois, c'est dans une infinie douceur qu'ils s'unirent alors, seulement conscients de tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre…

 ***Fin du Flashback***

Heero n'aurait pas imaginé que leur première fois aurait lieu ainsi mais cela se fit si naturellement qu'ils n'eurent finalement pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir. Et c'était bien mieux comme cela. Par la suite, Duo se libéra petit à petit de ses craintes et osa davantage montrer son amour pour le brun ténébreux.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? S'enquit Duo. Tu sais que tu pourrais faire peur ainsi ?

La voix moqueuse du natté tira Heero de sa rêverie. Il lui lança un regard se voulant meurtrier, mais malgré tout si tendre qu'il ne ferait peur à personne, s'attirant le rire clair de son petit ami.

\- C'est pas mieux ! Bon, restons concentrés, je dois absolument finir ce mémoire avant la fin de la semaine si je veux pouvoir en discuter avec le Dr Tracy lundi.

\- Tu en es où ?

\- Il me reste quelques points à étayer pour renforcer mes hypothèses mais j'ai bientôt fini. Pas mécontent, ma foi.

\- C'est super.

Heero se rapprocha et glissa un bisou tendre sur le front du natté, rougissant.

\- Je suis si fier de toi, Duo, de ce que tu deviens.

\- Mais …mais non. Et puis, regarde-toi, tu iras bien plus loin que moi…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, tu ne peux pas comparer mon parcours et le tien. Tu as réussi à surmonter tous les obstacles un par un, sans jamais faillir, malgré les doutes qui ont pu t'assaillir. Et rien que pour ça, je suis si fier que tu sois à moi.

\- Hee-chan….

Duo ne put en dire plus. Il voyait effectivement le bonheur qui étincelait dans les yeux de Heero. Depuis 5 ans, ces étincelles n'ont jamais disparu, elles ont même grandi petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que leur amour se renforçait. Ils ont mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ils n'ont ensuite jamais remis en cause cet amour incommensurable qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était même devenu une évidence.

Durant ces cinq dernières années, Duo a vu son Heero évoluer et grandir devant lui. Oh, il ne sera jamais une personne d'une grande sociabilité mais il faisait des efforts pour sortir de sa réserve de temps en temps. Il l'avait vu renouer avec ses parents, suite à l'accueil qu'ils ont pu lui faire. Petit à petit, il s'était rapproché de son père, pour son plus grand bonheur. Heero n'avait pas le pouvoir d'empêcher les absences répétées, conséquences de leurs multiples engagements professionnels, mais il profitait davantage des moments où ses parents étaient présents, mais sans plus d'arrières pensées négatives ou rancunières. Duo était ravi lui aussi de partager ces moments privilégiés. Après un long moment de flottement, méfiance et observation, Hikari et Odin avaient réussi à gagner sa confiance et à établir le dialogue avec le natté. Aujourd'hui, Duo avait une absolue confiance en ses beaux-parents et partageait parfois avec eux ce qu'il devrait d'ordinaire partager avec ses vrais parents.

A l'obtention de leur diplôme de fin de lycée, les parents d'Heero avaient organisé une petite fête en leur honneur au manoir. Ils offrirent alors à Duo, au même titre qu'Heero, ses frais d'université et lui garantirent la prise en charge financière de la totalité de ses études, quelles qu'elles soient. Après de multiples protestations, Duo accepta, submergé d'émotions.

Ils eurent tous deux la chance de pouvoir continuer leurs études à Sank, ils n'eurent donc pas à se séparer, ni à déménager. Duo se dirigea vers la faculté de médecine, pour devenir pédiatre et Heero, après maintes hésitations, continua finalement dans les sciences économiques, pour reprendre à terme une partie de la Yuy Corporation.

Il n'oubliait pas son âme d'artiste, et continuait à dessiner lorsqu'il en avait le temps. Cela restait une passion, qu'il entendait conserver, encouragé par Duo. Duo s'était remis au piano, celui de sa mère qu'il avait finalement récupéré, il n'avait pas pu rester bien longtemps à distance de ce bel instrument. Tous les deux faisaient en sorte de préserver leurs talents et d'en profiter. La vie était trop courte pour avoir des regrets.

Bien sûr, cela ne s'était pas fait en un jour, et nos deux amis avaient bien conscience que tout ne serait pas si simple dans leur vie. Malgré l'ouverture d'esprit de leurs proches et de leurs amis, leur couple ne passait pas inaperçu et suscitait parfois l'incompréhension, voir même le rejet d'une partie de la société. Ils essayaient de passer outre, trop heureux de s'être trouvés tous les deux. Ils devaient cependant savoir faire preuve de retenue et de discrétion, afin de conserver loin des regards et des commentaires malveillants leur intimité si précieuse.

La faculté de médecine n'a pas permis à Duo de continuer ses shootings. Ce fut avec beaucoup de regrets qu'il dût mettre un terme à son contrat avec le Studio 10. Mais il n'en avait plus le temps. Malgré tout, il lui arrivait d'intervenir en dépannage, pour aider Elie et PJ, devenus de véritables amis. Elie lui avait bien proposé un contrat définitif mais Duo était depuis longtemps décidé à devenir médecin, motivé par certaines rencontres cruciales dans des moments critiques de sa courte vie.

\- A quoi tu penses, Duo ? Fit Heero, observant son petit-ami dans les nuages depuis quelques minutes.

\- Oh, eh bien, je crois que je viens de me refaire le film de nos cinq dernières années ensemble…

\- En si peu de temps ? Railla gentiment Heero.

\- Oh, mais je sais faire des résumés, moi, monsieur !

\- Résumer est un mot qui fait difficilement partie de ton vocabulaire…

\- Mais Monsieur fait de l'humour ! Incroyable, nous assistons à ..humpfhuff

Le baiser du brun aux yeux cobalts interrompit fort à propos la phrase assassine que Duo destinait à son petit ami. Conscient de sa supériorité physique, il poussa Duo sur le lit, approfondissant sans vergogne leur échange, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant.

La suite de cette histoire ne regarde plus qu'eux…

 **FIN (bel et bien).**


End file.
